


Mountain Top

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author has some sick twisted sense of humor kinda, Biting, Docking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Docking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda a dark read maybe?, Later Optimus actually wants, M/M, Megatron being Megatron, Megatron being a Horny Fragger, Megatron being a Jerk, Megatron gets a Life Changing Revelation kinda, Megatron not being a Jerk-slightly, Mild Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non Canon -slightly maybe?, Not Beta Read, Optimus cussing, Optimus hates him more for it, Optimus slapping Orion Pax, Optimus totally beating the crud out of Megatron at first chance, Oral Sex, Other, Regret, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault maybe?, Sexual Tension, Size Difference kinda?, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stomach Bulge-slightly maybe?, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unwanted Biting, Unwanted Docking, Unwanted Foreplay, Unwanted Valve Stimulation, Valve Stimulation, Vomiting, so read at your own risk can't think of any more warnings, unwanted oral sex, unwanted sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds out where Team Prime’s base is and messages Optimus privately and told him to meet with him at certain location or else he’d blow his base to ashes. Optimus agrees for the safety of his team, and is more than a bit reluctant to give in to Megatron demands when he meets with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.
> 
> Not the most fluffy of Fics I've wrote by far, in bit of a dark frustrated mood as of late.
> 
> Anyways go ahead and read.

Megatron was simply out flying as well as scouting. That and he wanted some time alone, after all, being warlord was not always that great.  
The paperwork and reports were a killer more often than actual clashes with Optimus.

Megatron suddenly banked hard when he saw a flicker of movement below off on a road, it was semi truck and it bore Optimus colors slightly Megatron wondered for a second before he began following it quietly between the clouds using them for cover.

After few minutes of following Megatron grew bored clearly this was not Optimus who would have at least pulled off the road by now, the mech loved the natural nature of this planet after all.  
Or at least he thought he did why else would he have a base that was basically underground?

Then last Megatron checked and the rock formation of the inside of the Autobot base was made up of an interesting composition and unique minerals. Some were not even in the vast list of the current planet’s list of minerals as far as Soundwave found so far given there was more info of seabed minerals and frozen ice air particles from the south artic than there was of the large land masses.

Megatron was about to break off and stop following if the truck hadn’t just suddenly pulled off the road heading in one direction, which peaked Megatron’s curiosity so he kept following.

The truck soon came to a stop at a cave entrance for a moment, before its parts began to shift and soon Optimus was standing there then stretched a bit before walking into the cave.  
Megatron grins now glad that he had stuck around and landed a ways off so not to alert Optimus that he was in the area; he waited undercover for him to re-emerge from the cave.

The wait was a better choice because who knew how many paths were in the cave, so there was no point in getting lost in there and missing Optimus leaving.

So Megatron settled down and waited for now.

-

Megatron had nearly slipped into recharge from waiting for a good number of some hours before Optimus left the cave if it was not for Optimus transforming back into his alt mode and his rumbling engine he Megatron would have missed him completely.

Megatron grinned while waiting till Optimus was far enough away before transforming and following Optimus just like he had before.

Then saw Optimus turn off again then drive right up to a Mesa before disappearing into it!

Megatron nearly attacked out straight at realizing that it was most likely the Autobot base, but he had to make sure and thus he had to circle back.  
Before he approached a ways from the entrance and sends out jamming signal, before examining the rock facing with small mining scan and to get an actual mineral sample to later study to be sure.

After sending out a jamming signal to neutralize any cameras for a small period of time, Megatron moved quickly as he let the scan continue and dug out a piece from the rock facing of the mesa before leaping in the air and flying off not willing to risk staying any longer than needed.

While flying away he read over the scan that finished quickly thankfully. What the scan read with the past scan he had already, was a near match a few small differences sure, but very close.  
The rock he dug out would confirm it better once he got back to the ship.

-

Once back on the ship Megatron told Soundwave to clear his schedule he what he had planned was far more important.

Thankfully Soundwave didn’t question him, if it had been Starscream he’d never get to due to him ranting raving, seriously the seeker fussed over every small thing.

Megatron was glad Starscream was no longer on board sometimes and other time no so much again paperwork was not his favorite thing, and yet Starscream was good at it.

Once back in his rooms Megatron cut the rock in half and ran another scan and it matched up exactly now with his scan he did when he entered the Autobot base briefly before.

He grins widely before a plan began to form in his processor of how he could use this against Optimus.

Then a dark look came to his eyes as he figured what he’d first do because he had a _huge_ list other than just blowing Optimus’ base up of course.

-

Optimus was tired from his long drive.

Also the airplane that was overhead made him nervous for a good while; he thought it looked like Megatron in his Cybertronian warbird jet mode, but since he didn’t see it after he exited the cave he had relaxed.  
He had found a good source of energon that could be mined yet it was near Arc Dome which was the highest mountain in the Toiyabe Range.  
It wasn’t much from what he had seen or scanned, but any source was better than nothing.  
Luckily it seemed untouched so his team could have a good amount of fuel for a while.  
Further scans would confirm that though.

All he needed to do now was to inform Agent Flower and he’d help him and his team gather it safely.  
Namely, because the humans insisted on the removing of all energon since it was dangerous to humans already to some degree.  
Of course not so much when in its raw form or just harvested one either, only refined energon was dangerous to humans.

As Optimus headed to his quarters a private message popped up in his inbox he opened it without thinking and then froze at what he read.

 _‘Hello, Prime did you have a nice drive back to your base?’_ There was image capture attached, from when he arrived back.  
_‘If you care for your team members meet me at this location after sunset, I’m sure you’ll be able to make it if you drive fast enough. No ground bridging or else I’ll blast your base to the pit and back.’_ At the bottom of the message was the coordinates.

_‘40.6219° N, 115.4751° W.’_

Along with a warning at the bottom too. _‘Come alone and do not tell anyone. Do not be late your team depends on it.’_

Optimus nearly fell to his knees at the message and threat, yes he knew some way and somehow Megatron would find out where their base would be, but he just didn’t think it would happen so suddenly.  
He checked the time and nearly keens in distress he’d barely make it in time even going at top speed.

But he had to try for his team, so he left again and without telling anyone and since everyone was out of the main room it made it easier.  
Soon he was driving like mad to get to the coordinates Megatron gave and hoping to Primus it was not a trap meant to kill him.

-

Megatron waited quietly keeping track of the setting sun, time was almost up for Optimus.  
Not that Megatron was going to really call in a bombing on his base just yet he wanted to have _fun_ with Prime first.

“I’m here.” Megatron heard and chuckled as the sun disappeared.  
Seems Optimus made it just in time, good he hated wanting longer that he needed.

“Lovely place these Ruby Mountains the Humans have called them. Even more, awe-inspiring from the tallest peak don’t you agree Optimus?” Megatron asked, of course, it didn’t really sound like he wanted an answer.  
“Pity they didn’t think of a better name for it other than Ruby Dome, makes it sound boring with such a name.” Megatron said making Optimus frown he knew Megatron was toying with him right now, wanting him to do something rash to risk his team members back at the base.

“What do you want?” Optimus said tired from the previous drive and now this one, he didn’t want to beat around the bush with word games and taunts from Megatron.

“Your opinion with this mountain having a better view than at Arc Dome; which by the way did you find anything around there?” Megatron said in a sickly sweet tone that made Optimus’ plating flare before clamping down.

“Enough games Megatron is it you want from me?” Optimus said tightly.

“ _Eager_ to get the chase I see, pity. I was hoping you’d take a likening to this place more than the other; after all the online tourist site did say this place has some nice _delicate_ wildflowers and that aspens trees turn nice _golden_ color during the fall.” Continued with an amused smirk, it took a lot for Optimus to not give anything away clearly Megatron was not bluffing about finding his base, but he’d wouldn’t give away the resource of energon he found his team needed it.

“State your demands.” Optimus said in a steely tone.

“Oh my demands are simple really I find them quite reasonable too; it would be a trade of course what you give me in return will be for the protection of your team.” Megatron said as he leaned up against a rock facing, with an expectant look.

“And what would I be giving in return for the protection of my team?” Optimus asked since Megatron’s tone sounded like he was toying with him, but the look he had told a different story which worried him.

“Let me be clear Optimus _should_ you fail to uphold your end I will blast that pathetic base of yours to the pit and back.” Megatron said firmly and Optimus stiffly nods not trusting himself to speak without saying something very un-Prime like. “ _Good_ , now get on your knees and tend to me.” Megatron said with his devil maybe care grin.

Optimus almost protested at that statement, until he heard the _tell-tell_ click of an interface panel opening, and he looks down and froze watching. Megatron had retracted his interface panel and his spike pressurized instantly this was not what Optimus was expecting from him.

“You can’t possibly think…” Optimus began to say, only to Megatron to glares at him and say firmly.

“I don’t think _Prime_ …I _expect_ you to service my spike; I’m even allowing you a choice of how to do so. Of course, if you don’t hurry up I’ll make the choice for you and you will not like it.” Megatron said.

“I’m not a pleasure bot!” Optimus snapped angrily.

“No you are a Prime; _now_ last chance to decide before I do.” Megatron sneered, Optimus cringed at this before forcing himself to move close to Megatron before he kneeled in front of him and his head leveled with his spike now.

“I hate you.” Optimus said before leaning forward and grasping Megatron’s spike and began to stroke it up and down, pointy ignoring Megatron’s amused chuckle.

“Oh I know you do, its the reason for why I’m expecting you to do this without even thinking of harming me.” He said thrusts his hips slightly forward provokingly, Optimus leaned back when he did that not wishing to be any closer than he had to be to Megatron right now.

Megatron optics dimmed as the pleasure from being slowly stroked began to get the better of his awakening libido.  
That paired with his chafing remarks sent Optimus’ way who looked disgruntled.

“No need to look so discontent Prime, if you want attention too I can provide a way next time we meet.” Megatron said in a low purring tone.

Optimus hands stilled and he glared up at Megatron saying in a disgusted tone. “ _What next time?!_ ”

“Come now do you really think I’d let you leave after getting me to overload by just being stroked by your hands? We both know what I’m really after, but I’m leaving that up to you after all.” He said teasingly, Optimus swallowed hard and tensed when Megatron cupped his cheek and ran his thumb right over his lower lip plates in suggestion.

“No, and keep whatever offers you have to yourself! I do this only for my team, not myself; I do not welcome pleasure from those I hate!” Optimus said vexed and simply began moving his hands again wanting to get this over with.

Megatron let out a barked laughed at this before growling low at the faster pace Optimus had set which clearly meant he wanted Megatron to finish quickly.

As the heat pooled low in Megatron belly he let out a low rumble, before letting pleasure rush over him as he came without warning.

Optimus had to jerk back to avoid getting hit in the face by Megatron’s transfluids, sadly he didn’t pull his hands away quick enough.

Megatron’s own hands grasp around Optimus’ forcing him to stroke his spike further through his overload and once finished he let Optimus’ hands go.

Megatron laughed when Optimus all, but flung himself from him.

“Problems, Prime?” He asked amused, as he pulled out a cleaning rag from his subspace and began cleaning his spike up, as he watched Optimus flare his plating in anger.

“Yes! My choice you said and yet you forced me to do more after I was finished with my task…” Optimus began to accuse.

“No Prime! I was not finished you were about to pull away _assuming_ I was done! Don’t forget you were and are doing this for your _Team,_ who are innocently sitting back at your base unaware of you saving their pathetic lives! Do what I say _correctly_ and I will not be forced to bring up that _fact_ next time, are we clear?!” Megatron snarled angrily, before dropping the cleaning cloth crudely in Optimus’ hands.

Optimus went quite at that and slowly began wipe his hands off, only to stiffen when Megatron gripped his chin forcing him to look up at him with a baneful glare.

“Answer me, or we will do more tonight than you want; so are we clear?” Megatron said firmly.

Optimus could not believe he felt scolded by Megatron who forced this on him, he was a victim here not a sparkling getting a lecture!

“Prime, are we clear on what I expect from you?” Megatron said in a warning tone.  
 Optimus had to force himself to remain calm and answer, his team depended on him right now he could not let his pride stand in the way.

“I understand.” Optimus said through gritted denta, inwardly raging when Megatron smirked grimly at his reply.

Megatron knew he could push further for a better answer, but decided against it clearly Prime was not willing to submit as easily as he thought he would.

“Good; now so we are both clear when I send you a com with these coordinates again it means you are to show up here and with time attachment of when you should be here.” Megatron said Optimus didn’t say anything which despite that and Megatron inwardly bristling at his silence, but knew he would agree.  
“Also do not even think of being late; because if you are then you better think of _something_ to make up for that… _or_ else your team will be paying the price.” Megatron said simply before walking away.

“What if I can’t make it at all?” Optimus asked before he was too far away.

“What do you think Prime?” Megatron said only to snicker when Optimus face plates turn stern. “Better give me something I’ll like then or else.” He said and leaped into the air and flew off.

Optimus shuttered and slumped further down from his kneeling position and stared at the cleaning rag Megaton left him with before whispering to himself. “What have I done?”

-

Once back at his base Optimus went to the wash racks and scrubbed at his hands feeling horrible and used to the core, he was now regretting ever leaving the base today.  
He was lucky all his team was out and busy this time with the children or on patrols, even Ratchet locked himself away in the small lab trying to build more items they would need later.

A next time possibly would not go well and he’d be late, his whole body shivered at the thought of what else Megatron would demand of him.

After forcing himself to dry off and not remove the color plating on his hands, Optimus had a hard time falling into recharge that night due to worry spinning in his spark over what he did.

“Primus, please help me get through this.” Optimus whispered and hoped his plea would be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets what he wants, that he didn't get the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard for me to write through.

Weeks had passed since his encounter with Megatron, the small mining operation he and his team had going was doing well. They finally hit larger vein of energon after digging a bit further, so for once their tanks didn’t have to be so low or have to feel hungry for once. It was nice really Optimus would have enjoyed it; if not for Megatron’s threat handing over his head.

The constant worry about the next comm message he’d no doubt get kept Optimus from getting enough recharge too.  
Of course the only thing that eased his mind was when he had talked to Agent Fowler about finding a new base to set up.

He simply asked if it was possible to move of course to another place within the state of Nevada, which was partly close to the children still.

Fowler said he see what he could do and asked why.

Optimus has only said _just in case_ the Decepticons found out where they were possibly, Agent Fowler agreed that it was good idea and that he’d really look for another place to set up as secondary base for him.

Since then Optimus had driven back and forth to the mining sight they had and helped gather the energon, but when he came back to the base after such a trip feeling tired and a bit bruised.

That was when his comm inbox pinged meaning he got a message and as much as Optimus wanted to ignore it and hope it just went away, but he couldn’t not without a secondary base to fall back on just yet he had no choice and he opened the message and read it.

‘ _40.6219° N, 115.4751° W. Clean up and get here. No time limit this time, make it worth my while by allowing you that.’_ Was all it read, Optimus nearly ex-vented in relief yet didn’t, he knew what he was going to do next was not something he wanted.

He cleaned up as best he could he didn’t want any sign of that he had been mining on him, it would tell Megatron that he had found a source of energon and he’d not hesitated to take it from him.  
After finishing cleaning up Optimus nearly ran into Ratchet as he began to leave.

“Optimus wait, were you going?” He asked Optimus had to try hard to not appear skittish by the innocent question.

“Patrol.” He replied.

“After assisting in the mining today, don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Ratchet said in questioning tone, Optimus nearly squirmed before replying.

“I don’t mind Ratchet I get to look up at the stars while I do.” He answered, Ratchet only sighed and said.

“I understand Optimus, but if you need time alone just tell me really no need to say you are going out on patrol. Though if you do, do that at least drink a cube before you go you look tired.” Ratchet said and got cube out for him.

Optimus almost refused since he knew what was going to happen later and his rather have a low tank instead since the thought of doing something like what Megatron defiantly had in store for him would make him sick to his tanks enough to purge.

“If it’s all the same old friend I’ll take it with me and then drink it.” He said to avoid having a full tank.

“Only if you promise to drink it once your tank starts to complain.” Ratchet said a bit gruffly.

“I will.” Optimus said after sticking it in his subspace and leaving.

-

Optimus drove as fast as he could, but the state patrol cars were out tonight so he could not be reckless or else he’d get in trouble and then give Agent Fowler more problems than he was use to dealing with; also that would delay him further.

Once he finally got to where he was supposed to be he wasn't expecting to see Megatron standing and looking at the skies in a relaxed pose.

“Took your time getting here didn’t you, care to explain?” Megatron asked his tone discontent with having to wait.

 “I was delayed, and I have to drive the speed limits or I’d lose more time to get here.” Optimus said firmly.

“Ahh yes this planet’s petty speed limits given to its highways and roads, I forgot about those. It does make since of how late you are, I’ll keep that in mind next time.” Megatron said simply not bothering to hide his grin when Optimus plating flared again only to flatten down again. “Now shall we get to the point of why we are here?” Megatron said and again went over to the same place he leaned against last time and his panel snapped back waiting.

Optimus stiffened when he saw that Megatron’s spike was not even out of its sheath yet, damn it he didn’t know what to do now with that problem he was now facing.

“Come now Optimus I’ve not even letting my spike out yet, you’re not backing out now are you?” He said. “Unless you have something _else_ in mind?” He said in low purring tone that made Optimus bristle.

“Shut up and release your spike, I rather we get this over with.” Optimus snapped annoyed mentally adding that Megatron was the largest fragger alive.

“Now now don’t get testy, this is to be an enjoyable thing.” Megatron said in a teasing tone, Optimus stopped moving and glared at him.

“What _thing_ are you forcing me to do tonight.” Optimus said already feeling his tanks roll in disgust at the thought of being forced to suck Megatron’s spike.

“What you didn’t give me last time, but this time make me want to release my spike.” Megatron said simply.

Optimus nearly said no straight out, but didn’t want to offer something else he was unwilling to give or have Megatron exploit. “You’re filthy Megatron.” Optimus said before kneeling and fought back his trembling to keep the image of being angry instead of being scared.

As Optimus leaned in as Megaton watched him waiting for the right moment to let his spike spring out. Truly he was nearly ready to release his , but could hold it back for good while before he had to release it.

But that of course would ruin what he had in mind after all, personally he was going to find it more than amusing to smack his lifelong rival and enemy in the face with his spike. Really it was a petty form of pay back, but Megatron didn’t care he could get away with it.

Optimus inwardly cringed as he eyed Megatron sheath, he had never done this for anyone in his life! Let alone have anything like this done to himself either he was lost at how to start, Optimus barely held himself back when Megatron placed his head at the back on his helm.

“Stop stalling Prime, my spike won’t come out all on its own.” Megatron said in neutral tone.

Optimus swallowed dryly and did what he guessed would be alright and began to rub around the sheaths entrance, Megatron grunted at that before chuckling.

Megatron was mentally grinning wide, finally Optimus was doing something to pleasure him not exactly what he wanted of course, but he’d get to that in a bit the slow start was nice.

Optimus hesitated at poking inside Megatron sheath not many mechs liked their sheath being prodded into and last thing he wanted was to make up for doing something wrong, but then Optimus went rigidly straight when Megatron push him forward with his hand that was at the back of his head refusing to be moved closer.

“Get on with it Optimus and put your mouth to work, as nice as your finger rubs are, it is not what I want.” Megatron growled feeling impatience with Optimus not getting closer even digging his claws into the back of his helm for good measure.

Optimus couldn’t hold back the trembling shiver at those words and his tanks rolled at the thought of his mouth anywhere near Megatron’s spike sheath.

“Prime.” Megatron growled in a warning tone.

“I’ve never done this for anyone.” Optimus blurted his fear getting the better of him, and he cringed when he heard Megatron let out a barked laugh.

“Ha! So your only comfortable rubbing another off, and tell me Optimus how many have sucked your spike to overload?” Megatron asked teasingly.

“None.” Optimus said strained unable to not shiver as he was still staring straight at Megatron’s sheath. “I’d never force that on any one!” He snapped frustrated.

“I see…so you are a _virgin_ then Optimus? I didn’t peg you as one, then again one cannot tell until they are thrusting away inside another now can they.” Megatron said a taunting sickly tone, he was enjoying every bit of this.

“I am _not_ a virgin, I just do not force interface on anyone that does not want it! I’m not a _rapist_ , unlike you.” Optimus snapped angry and a bit afraid that he said too much.

“Oh I’m not _raping_ you Optimus you are offering me this as trade for your team’s safety. There is a difference; but right now you are being stubborn.” Megatron said firmly, Optimus glances up at him and frowns at him in disappointment.

“It is still _rape_ even if one has to it for good reasons. Don’t try to make it sound different than what it _truly_ is.” Optimus said quietly and forced himself to lean in and hesitantly mouth at Megatron’s sheath.

Megatron bristled at those words mentally, and he bucked his hips porously against Optimus’ face forcing his lips to slip against his sheath making Optimus jolt back in surprise only to be forced to stay close with Megatron hand gripping the back of his head. “Use your glossa for frag sake, I won’t release my spike other wise and we will be here a long time until you do.” He growled annoyed.

Optimus nearly whimpered at that command, but did as he was told and flicked his glossa out a little against the folds of Megatron’s sheath.

Megatron grinned as he felt the hesitant licks from Optimus’ glossa, finally some results now to just get him to open his mouth wider.

“Go deeper it’s not like you’re going to get my spike to come out without encouraging it at this rate.” Megatron said roughly.

When Megatron said that Optimus was tempted to just shove a digit of his inside the sheath and pull until it tore and have Megatron roaring in pain, but didn’t the risk was too high so he had to force himself to slide his glossa in further and try to arouse Megatron enough to just let his spike out.

“For frag sake move your glossa around!” Megatron snapped annoyed, really he was irritated by Optimus being stubborn and it _was_ making him lose his arousal. “Keep this up Optimus and I’ll just take your valve in compensation instead!” Megatron threatened, and then smirked when Optimus make a slow movement inside his sheath then stilled until they began again and this time it felt a lot better.

Optimus valve clamped down in fear at it penetrated by Megatron spike, he didn’t want that either so better to get him off like this instead even if it made him feel sick to his tanks.

Megatron let out small sigh as pleasure came back to his spike and with how far in Optimus’ glossa was he didn’t know that the tip of his glossa was teasing the tip of his spike, but soon his spike was feeling overly tight in his sheath and he knew soon he’d not be able to keep it inside his sheath any longer. He grinned unknowing that it was now or never to put his plan in action, and gripped the back of Optimus helm then pulled him back just enough as he let his spike surge out smacking Optimus right in the face.

Optimus panicked when Megatron grip tightened on his helm, only to cry out in shock when Megatron’s spike suddenly smacked him in the face, before sliding over his face plates making him angry and his engines growl in displeasure when  Megatron laughed.

“I’ve always thought of doing that a few times.” He said with a dark teasing tone.

“Let go.” Optimus said irritated and sickened by Megatron’s actions, really he had no shame or consideration for what he did to others. It made his spark pulse painfully at how cruel Megatron had really become and he pushed Megatron hands away only to have his wrist caught in a death grip.

“We are not done Optimus, I have not overloaded you can go after I do. Now get your mouth back here and work on my spike!” He snarled not liking Optimus’ attitude so far.

Optimus really wanted to blast or stab Megatron over doing what Megatron said. Really what didn’t he get about that he didn’t know what to do or the fact that Optimus found the thought of the act so sickening he was afraid he’d thrown up if he tried.

Megatron was really hating Optimus’ silence and lack of doing anything was beginning to get on his last nerve so he grabs Optimus helm with both hands was about to shove him on to his spike.

“Wait!” Optimus cried in protest and panic, as he even braced himself against Megatron hips to prevent him from forcing him down on to his spike.

“No do as you were told Prime!” Megatron growled and was about to pin  Optimus to the ground and force him to take his spike whether he liked it or not.

“I’ll purge my tanks!” Optimus shouted in panic, which actually made Megatron stop and force him to look up still holding his helm between his hands.

“Why?” He asked now curious of why Optimus thought he’d do that.

“Because I can’t stand the thought of anyone’s nanites in my fuel tanks, it’s _sickening and dirty_.” Optimus said truthfully.

Megatron raised an eyebrow at this and said. “Appealing as _forcing_ you to swallow my nanites Prime. I wasn’t expecting you to, not now anyway; of course I’m not without some mercy I’ll warn you this time of when I will overload understood?”

Optimus slowly nodded understanding, but still not liking it. “Good now get to work.” Megatron growled in a warning tone really all this upset and reluctance was making it hard to stay aroused.

Optimus swallowed thickly as he leaned in and he carefully pushed Megatron’s hands away, he steeled himself for what he was about to do now.

Optimus kissed the top of  Megatron’s spike and felt Megatron’s rumble of pleasure after hearing it he then took a hold of the heavy spike to keep it steady before he planted some light open mouthed kisses over the sensitive spike head his glossa gave tiny licks with just enough pressure to be felt on the underside below the tip of Megatron’s spike.

“Yes just like that Prime.” Megatron said in a husky tone, and Optimus felt the pulse from Megatron spike with his glossa alone and trembled worried Megatron wouldn’t keep his word in warning him. “Focus.” Megatron grumbled at he placed his hand back on his helm as a reminder.

Optimus hesitantly opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Megatron’s spike, before he swirled his glossa around and pressed the flat of his glossa against the beginning to lubricated slit at the top.

Megatron’s hips twitched forward like a small threat of fragging his throat, Optimus pulled back a bit at the taste from the beginning pre and the small thrust Megatron did. Then he slowly took more of Megatron into his mouth and had just about half of the thick spike in his mouth and noted he could feel the small electrical current under the proto metal of the spike.

Optimus slowly began to  bob his head and his hands grasping what he couldn’t take in and pumped it in time with his mouth which earned his a growl from Megatron who tightened his grip slight on the back of his helm. Optimus’ jaw began to ache, but he continued to bob his head.

“For you never doing this before Optimus you are fairly good at it, maybe in you past you did this for someone maybe?” Megatron said while rumbling a pleased note when Optimus pulled back dragging his glossa along the underside of his spike that pressed against the hidden ridges there.

“I already said I’ve never done this to anyone before Megatron, and I doubt I ever did that before becoming a Prime.” Optimus said sternly before getting back to the task to avoid Megatron taunting him further.

Optimus shied away slightly when head of Megatron’s spike barely hit the back of his throat before pressing forward carefully despite Megatron light insist push with his hand on his helm he swallowed around the intrusion and got a low groan from Megatron as result, but he then pulled back to avoid the back of his throat getting hurt. While trying to get some _possible_ breathing room with a spike in his mouth Optimus unknowingly had his denta to graze over the sensitive spike ridges and head and his glossa sliding up against the lower side ridges as he did this.

“FRAG!” Megatron said and the rush of overloaded was coming fast he pulled Optimus off his spike as quick as he could, but not quick enough as his overload spilled right over Optimus’ face which made him cry out in shocked fury.

Megatron hips twitch forward a few times as his overload ended, Megatron even stroke his spike a bit to get out the last of his overload of nanites. Finally when it ended he let out a pleased sigh then looked down and nearly laughed at Optimus dark and unhappy look pointed at him from under all of the nanites over his face. “Sorry, wasn’t expecting to overload so soon.” He said flashing his devil may care smile at Optimus as he pulled out a cleaning rag out of his sub space, only to have it snatched away by Optimus who began wiping his face off who was clearly seething in fury at what just happened.

“Heh despite it being your first time sucking a spike, you are really good at it.” Megatron said with a chuckle only to get the now used cleaning rag thrown in his face making him grunt in slightly annoyed. “Easy Prime I’m only complementing you.” Megatron said a bit miffed and cleaned his spike off with the rag before letting his slide back into it sheath and hidden behind his panels again.

Optimus didn’t say anything and stood up and began to walk away, making Megatron feel something he was not sure about.

“Are we done?” Optimus asked in a tight voice.

Megatron glared slightly at this and looked Prime over a bit more and even threw out a small scan out and nearly fumed at what his scan read back to him. Optimus’ had nearly empty tanks for one and low charge through his whole systems, also much of his proto form plating was worn if not bruised underneath slightly especially his hands.

He walked over to Optimus forcing him to turn around before taking his hands into his own and looked at them closely studding them, Optimus jerked his hands away when he realized what Megatron was doing.

 Ratchet had done it many times in the past to check for any hidden debris in them after they had been mining.

“What happened to your hands?” Megatron asked sternly the marks seemed familiar to him as if he knew what would cause them, but could not recall were at the moment.

“Nothing.” Optimus said with a huff letting his frustration from what just happen mask his lie.

“You’re lying, what happened to them.” Megatron asked again firmly.

“What’s it matter to you Megatron, I’m only here to do whatever sick form of interface you want! My well being it not part of that; besides you’d only care about snuffing my spark and ruining anyone else’s life.” Optimus said with as much venom as he could without letting his fear bleed threw of what Megatron found left over in the joints of his hands.

Megatron snarls at this and almost punched Optimus in the stomach plates, but he didn’t he knew Optimus was riling him up to distract him. “Nice try Prime really you’d make good Decepticon with how well you managed to distract me from things, but you are not that good; so tell me why did you come here with a nearly empty fuel tank too?”

“To be sure I didn’t waste anything I’d have by purging my tanks from your filthy nanites being forced down my throat!” Optimus said angry and wanting to leave he was tired and was tempted to sleep out on the side of the road in his alt instead of driving home.

“Ahh yes you and your tiny group do not get much in the way of energon, you’ve raided many of my mines before to get what you need.” Megatron said darkly.

“Are we done now?” Optimus asked wanted to get away now he didn’t like were this conversation was leading, but right then his fuel tank voiced his opinion of being hungry very very loudly.

Megatron looked down at Optimus stomach plates surprised at hearing such a sound coming from Prime’s frame, really was his enemy truly that starved of energon that he’d come here with an empty fuel tank? And all because he was sure he’d purge after sucking his spike?

“You need to refuel.” Megatron said bluntly which gains a frown from Optimus who snapped back his reply to that.

“I know that, but not like I can right now.” He said irritated, leaving off the part that he rather not intake any fuel around Megatron who could just snatch it from him.

Megatron looks at him for while and noted the tired strain lines under Optimus’ optics, clearly Prime didn’t get enough recharge along with enough fuel too. Normally Megatron would be fine about this, but that strange feeling he had before didn’t let him feel even partially happy about this.

Optimus waited for Megatron to answer his question he wanted to be gone from here, he hated this beautiful place now due to Megatron’s sick wants and pleasures he was forcing on him.

“Here take this.” Megatron said after he found an extra cube of energon in his subspace and pulled it out offering it to Optimus, who looked at his in surprise before frowning and saying.

“No thank you.” Optimus said more worried about his being poisoned.

“You need it.” Megatron insisted annoyed at Optimus reluctance.

“I’ve lived with an empty tank before and I don’t want a poisoned cube.” Optimus said spitefully.

“It’s not poisoned! I’ll prove it.” Megatron said taking a tiny gulp after opening it and swallowing it. “See, not poisoned.” He said thrusting it towards Optimus.

“I don’t want it! I’ve just sucked you spike off, and had your nanites cover my face! I want to leave!” Optimus yelled ignoring his tank when his grumbled after he smelled the open cube of energon.

“Fine you ,can leave after drinking this cube!” Megatron yelled right back, Optimus frowning when he said that. “Your choice Optimus stay here with me or drink this cube!” he snarled.

Optimus looked at the cube like it was death sentence and then at Megatron who was waiting for him to take it, for second he was tempted to slap the cube out of Megatron hands, but who knows what Megatron would make him do next time by doing that.

“I also won’t demand you to suck my spike next time if you do drink this cube.” Megatron added after a bit, and that seemed to ease Optimus if what his EM field picked up on was anything to go by.

Optimus mentally sighed and took the cube and drank it slowly, not wanting to strain it when he felt so empty right then.

Megatron slightly grins seeing he won and got Optimus to drink the cube, once it was finished Optimus handed it back to him frowning a bit before he began to leave without saying anything else not even saying a thank you.

Megatron didn’t comment or say anything else and just transformed and took off flying away.

-

Optimus trembled once Megatron was out of sight and sat down on the ground hard near the tree line, then thought of what he just did with Megatron made his tanks clench and fear of purging now became at real possibly.

He remembered the taste of the pre fluids and Megatron’s spike it was not bad really, but not good either.  
Then Megatron released over his face that it was filthy.  
Optimus shivered and curled into a ball feeling dirty and used, and his tanks really began to roll and clench down hard then soon Optimus shifted to his knees and purged right there on the ground until his tanks were fully empty and dry heaved a bit after.

Optimus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning up tired and now shaking from purging, and held back his tears for while hating himself for being weak.

-

Once Optimus got back to base he was glad Ratchet was in recharge then, Bulkhead was on monitor duty so didn’t say much other than a simple greeting which was fine; had it been Ratchet Optimus was sure he’d stop him at his less talkative mood.

He headed straight to washracks and didn’t wait for the water to warm as he let it blast his face plates, he opened his mouth and let the water wash away any lingering tastes in it in then spit it out.

Optimus then rested against the wall for a few minutes before grabbing the cleaning items and began to clean his frame up better than before including his hands, once those were clean he started to clean lower only to go ridged.

Optimus began to panic as he let his interface panels slide away and he noticed the buildup of lubrication and pre fluids behind his valve lips and in his spike sheath, then he was scared and confused of why.

“No.” Optimus said and moved the removable shower head and had it spray directly at his interface equipment making sure all of the fluids and build up was gone before getting under the fans drying off.

After than was done Optimus let out a shuttering breath not able to shake the feeling of betrayal from his own frame, surely what he did tonight had not excited him had it?

“No.” Optimus said again refusing to except that he was Prime he didn’t let his body get out of control, he didn’t have the option to just let things like that go.

Refusing to think further on it he went to his room and settled on the berth, and felt his tanks clench painfully again, with sigh he took out the cube he had in his subspace.

As he drank the cube he was glad it didn’t taste like the one from Megatron, it at least was pure and not filled with any reminders of what recently happened tonight and to Optimus that was a small comfort and he soon was in recharge after he put the empty cube away.

-

Once Megatron returned to the Nemesis he went to his berth chambers and right into his private washracks to clean off the left over from his trip to the mountain top, while in there he thought of what happened and grins darkly it was nice and seeing Optimus’ lip plates stretched around his spike was a sight he’d never forget.

His spike pressurized as his panels slid back and he began to tend to it, basking in the memory he came sooner than he thought.

While he was recovering he remembered what he couldn’t before when he looked closely at Optimus’ hands.

He nearly yelled in fury realizing what he saw, mining marks Optimus had been mining which meant he found new source of energon! The Prime had fuel yet came with nearly empty tank due to being afraid of purging! That was insulting to Megatron really transfluids didn’t taste horrible well not unless the fuel taken in was not processed right of course, but he had properly processed fuel so it should have been fine.

“Oh Optimus you are not going to like what I have planned for to next time.” Megatron whispered already knowing what he planned to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep getting *better and better * don't they.
> 
> Optimus is not ok and Megatron is not being nice regardless of what the cube he gave to Optimus.
> 
> Fix a few typos and errors now.  
> Still un-beta read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is a mean and stupid fragger and Optimus is stubborn and not a happy mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the most hard to write pages I have ever had to write, up hill battle all the way of how to write this one out. I like and yet dislike this chapter, so positive feed back would be nice.

Optimus was bit jumpy the next day as if he knew something bad was going to happen and it was at times like that Optimus tended to be more quite than ever. He was not needed in the mine as of late which was a relief, their human allies were able to help them somewhat so they could be ready and on call should any of the Decepticons start anything.

Of course that was not what was bothering Optimus, it was the next call he’d get that was on his mind. He was still shook up after his return to the base and his own frame leaving signs of enjoyment.

Optimus sighed as he finished another report file that he sent off to Agent Fowler then when to go get cube since Ratchet insisted they up team intake just a tiny bit.

Then the ping in his inbox getting a message sounded making him freeze as he was reaching for a cube and panic began to set in, worried that is was Megatron.

Of course after forcefully calming himself down he opened his inbox and also sighed in relief, it was just Arcee stating that the mine would need more support beams in case the vein they hit was bigger than normal which would be a great thing.

Optimus got cube and began to sipped it glad that the message what just from one of the members of the team along with it being good news, as long as Megatron does not find out about his mining operation then they’d have fuel for good while until the mine was stripped.

Another blip came to his inbox and this time Optimus didn’t panic about it figuring it was another of his team giving him a brief report, as Optimus finished his cube he opened the message before he froze.

_‘40.6219° N, 115.4751° W. After sunset, do not be late or else.’_ Optimus trembled for moment before he remembered that Megatron would not demand him to do what he didn’t want to do, since he did as he demanded the night before. Of course right then Optimus was tempted to say he couldn’t come, but thought better of it Megatron seemed cold with his message more than normal and thought better of it.

“Ratchet.” Optimus said carefully.

“Yes Optimus what do you need?” Ratchet asked gruffly.

“I’m going to go out to patrol.” He said a normally as he could.

“Again?” Ratchet asked only to sigh when Optimus shifted a bit on his peds. “Alright I’ll inform you if anything happens, have nice drive.” Ratchet said with sigh, but grinned a bit.

Optimus tried to return the grin, but was glad when Ratchet turned back around not seeing the strain in his faked smile. Because last thing he needed was Ratchet prying into what he was hiding or doing to keep them all safe.

Optimus didn’t bother staying any longer than he needed he had very little time to waste, so he gunned it soon as he was far enough away from the base taking routes away from the highway to make up for the little amount of time he had.

Only when he was close enough to reaching the spot did he take to the road again and began taking the routes up the Mountain that could handle his vehicle mode, until he was forced to transformer to get to the same spot as before.

There he saw Megatron again his back turned to him and looking off into the distance, Optimus didn’t hide his approach there was no point in doing that.

“You’ve made it here early.” He said and sounded a bit irritated by that.

“I have.” Optimus said stiffly worried about what Megatron planned to do.

“Tell me something Prime…how are your _hands_ this evening?” Megatron asked darkly.

Optimus had stiffened at the question only to force himself to relax before answering the question.

“They are fine.” Optimus said firmly even though they still felt stiff from doing mining the other day before.

“Even after you’ve been mining?” Megatron said with low rumbling warning in his tone.

“I have no idea what you are speaking of Megatron.” Optimus said lying as calmly as he could.

“You were never very good at lying Optimus, I know what I saw those mark that were left on your hands only miners have those, and they stay for long time afterward. And for me being former miner I know the marks all too well, I still have them after all this time.” Megatron said turning around and stepping up into Optimus personal space while holding up one hand for Optimus to see the left over scars on Megatron’s hands from his mining days.

“I’ll admit I’ve recently been digging along with the rest of my team, but that is all.” Optimus said still holding to his lie even if he felt like he was wavering. “We have low fuel as it is seeking out our own source it not wrong Megatron, we are at war.”

“So you are searching only; well at least the cube I gave you didn’t go to waste then.” Megatron said backing off.

“In that you are wrong, I purged it not long after I consumed it.” Optimus said sharply.

“What?” Megatron asked in a foreboding tone. “You wasted what I gave you freely?!” He roared angry now and yet Optimus didn’t flinch in fact felt proud he said that to Megatron.

“I had warned you that I would and you didn’t listen, it was only natural that I would later.” Optimus said now a bit snidely.

“You wasted a perfectly pure processed cube of energon!” Megatron snarled.

“You shouldn’t have given it to me then!” Optimus snapped.

“And after I didn’t force you to shallow my nanites!” Megatron raged.

“We are not lovers Megatron; the reason I’m here now and the others times before was for my team’s safety not pleasure! Do not act as if I wronged you by purging a cube after I pleasured your frame against my will!” Optimus said with as much quite fury as he could.

At this Megatron paused and glared at him before saying. “You are right Optimus we aren’t lovers.” Megatron said in a foreboding tone. “Thus what’s going to happen now is what I want and you have no say in that.”

Those words didn’t comfort Optimus any, but he tried to brace himself to endure what Megatron now had in mind for him even if it was Megatron going back on his promise.

“Fine.” Optimus said in sullen and angry tone.

“Good, now open your panels.” Megatron said without hesitation.

Optimus tensed at this before thinking. ‘Should have known he’d do this with me wanting to avoid swallowing his nanites.’

“Do not do any permanent damage or else my medic will notice along with my team.” Optimus warned before open his valve panel reluctantly.

“Of course, last thing I would want is your dear medic figuring out what you do or sacrifice for your team.” Megatron said stepping in closer yet not touching Optimus in any way just yet. “I said panels meaning both not just one.” Megatron said after looking down then back up with smirk on his face.

“You have no use for my spike panel to be open Megatron, why do you want it opened when you know I will not become aroused by any of this.” Optimus said in a neutral tone and tried to keep his EM field in check with Megatron so close.

“As I said you have no say, now open it or I’ll get creative in other means that won’t cause harm to your frame, not on the outside that is.” Megatron said in a warning tone.

Optimus shot Megatron a dirty look, before he did what he wanted. Of course what happened next nearly had Optimus gasp in surprise, which was Megatron kneeling down and gripping his hips and leaning in closely towards his spike sheath.

A small tremor went through his frame at Megatron’s gaze on his equipment and struggled to keep his EM field neutral, only to flare is when Megatron’s claws traced over the sensory conduits lining around his spike sheath before he forced his field down harshly.

“Was that _pleasure_ I felt just now?” Megatron said in low tone which seemed to lack any mocking in it, but Optimus knew better Megatron was badgering him to retaliate.

“Get on with it.” Optimus huffed not liking how Megatron’s claws lingered near his spike sheath of course what Megatron said next confused him.

“You know Prime I use to know an _archivist_ before I started the war and we became very close to each other, and yet we never went past a certain _line_ with each other…I always wondered what would have happened if we had before I started the war.” Megatron said trailing his claws down and began to explore Optimus valve folds now in madding slow way. “Could you shed any light on what possibly could happen if I became intimate with that archivist?” Megatron asked and he began to prod around lightly at Optimus valve entrance now, making his got still and try to avoid and possible slip of Megatron’s sharp claws the last thing he wanted was to get cut down there.

‘Really he wants to talk now while forcing this on me?!’ Optimus thought, but replied anyway best to get this over with by just giving Megatron what he wanted.

“They would have been shunned if not looked down on if they had or possibly  sentenced guilty in the council or sent to have… Empurata done on them for disobeying unspoken high class rules.” Optimus said only to add quickly when he saw Megatron frown. “I never approved of that and ordered for it to be outlawed when I became a Prime, it was the first thing I demanded to have done, along with protection to those who at equine abilities…like Soundwave’s ability to read minds and emotions.” Optimus said firmly and shifted uneasily when Megatron thumb brushed over his external node.

Megatron was silent for long while after that yet he still idly played around Optimus’ interface equipment; Optimus had to force himself to not squirm. ‘Seriously what the frag are you playing at Megatron; just get this over with!’ Optimus mentally yelled.

“So…I was betrayed due to them wanting to save their own plating, should my attempts fail.” Megatron said in a dark tone before pinching hard on Optimus’ external node, making him arch and cry out in pain.

“AHHH!” Optimus’ cried and then swung his fist out in retaliation knocking Megatron off to the side on to the ground, before cupping his interface equipment protectively then yelled when he had recovered. “What the flying Frag MEGATRON!” Optimus said while mentally cursing and yelling. ‘I said to not cause any damage to my frame! What the frag was that for!?’

Megatron snarled and whirled fast to his feet and then soon had Optimus pinned hard against the rock facing with his arms pinned behind his back. “Why do you think I did that Prime? Or should I say Orion Pax, think very carefully of why I did that!” Megatron said with so much fury.

“I do not know, or who this Orion Pax is either!” Optimus said a bit in panic as things seemed to be whirling out of control fast for him right then.

“Do not lie to me!” Megatron raged pushing Optimus further into the rock facing.

“I am not!” Optimus yelled back firmly frustration and annoyance of all of this and what he was submitting himself to for the sake of his team was wearing his resolve to do this very thin.

Both pause for long while and Optimus nearly shoved Megatron away when his EM field practically covered his own in a probing search.

“I…I see.” Megatron said sullenly almost sounding disappointed, but before Optimus could ask any questions he heard the sounds of Megatron retracting his own interface panels which made him stiffen in fear.

‘I’m not lubricated enough I can’t take him, without getting damaged!’ Optimus mentally panicked.

“Tell me something Prime…have you ever heard of _docking_?” Megatron asked with his normal low dark teasing tone, far different from his sullen and angry tone from before.

Optimus own spike retract back into his sheath housing as far as it could at the suggestion.

“ _Unfortunately_.” Optimus muttered only to flinch when Megatron’s spike brush against his valve’s folds and bump against his slightly pained external node that didn’t want any touches done to it now thanks to how hard Megatron pinched it before. “STOP THAT!” Optimus snapped angry at the fact Megatron insist he be in pain during this whole thing! At this rate he rather coke on Megatron’s spike than deal with this!

“What can’t handle a little rubbing Prime?” Megatron teased only to grunt when Optimus kicked at his lower shin plating. “That was un-needed.” Megatron rumbled in annoyance, only upside was Optimus warm valve fold were keeping his spike eager for some action tonight.

“Leave my valve alone! And my external node!” Optimus snapped annoyed and mutters. “Fragging sadist.”

“Actually I’m not; I just like seeing you in pain really.” Megatron said only earning a huff from Optimus who now just went quite. “I could really make this painful if I do this dry Prime, so tolerate the rubbing or go home needing your medic to tend to you and put your team at risk once they find out what you are doing to keep them safe.” Megatron said while thrusting his hips lightly yet enough to push between his valve folds and against his external node.

Optimus mentally shuttered, but knew what he had to do to avoid getting seriously hurt or damaged. Optimus let out a defeated gust of air and held still letting Megatron do as he pleased if he didn’t his team would suffer not to mention his frame.

Megatron was tempted to push Optimus further for a reply, but instead said. “I’m going to let you go, but keep your hands on the rock facing until I say otherwise.”

Optimus didn’t reply only waiting for Megatron to stop pinning his hands behind his back, and placed his hands on the rock facing instead.

Megatron clearly got the hint that Optimus didn’t want to talk at all now; this made him a tad annoyed, but instead of demanding Optimus to speak he planned to get Optimus to moan before he was done tonight.

“You know prime despite your reluctance, you have very set of interface equipment.” Megatron said right into Optimus’ audio, as he began rocking back and forth between Optimus’ valve lips and folds the tip of his spike sometimes lingering close to his entrance and rubbing around it in teasing threat of penetration.

Optimus shivered lowered his head in shame and tried to put some distance between Megatron’s spike prodding around at his valve entrance, but the grip Megatron had on his hips partly prevented him from doing so.

After awhile of the steady moving pace Megatron was going at he then increase the pace, and Optimus had to bite back a gasp when he felt the tiny difference of a smoother slide and blushed furiously at his own body responding to the physical stimuli from Megatron’s movements.

“Ahh I knew you’d begin to like this eventually Prime; your becoming wet.” Megatron said in a whispering tone against his audio making him flick it due to the air gush tickling it. At that moment Optimus didn’t like it that his audio fins were so sensitive, also the fact being Megatron could bite it if he wanted to and that would hurt alot!

“It’s purely _physical_ I do not truly enjoy this Megatron.” Optimus grumbles under his breath, Megatron simply chuckled at this.

“You know eventually I’ll be doing more than just this, best to at least try to enjoy some of it I doubt anyone would judge you for it.” Megatron said and nipped at one of Optimus’ audio fins, making him push backwards partly shoving Megatron off him before turning around and glaring at him. “Prime.” Megatron said in a warning tone.

“Enough get this _farce_ attempt of you considering my comfort during this _filthy_ act over with!” Optimus aid though his body really didn’t want to go through with any part of it, Megatron glares and then sneered at Optimus before stepping in close his spike poking Optimus’ lower belly plates smearing the slightly slick lubrication  that had dribbled from his valve onto Megatron’s spike.

“My spike is not slick enough and you spike sheath isn’t either, are you sure you want me to just go ahead and _plunge_ in I could tear your spike sheath; thus causing damage.” Megatron say in a sicken tone, that made Optimus’ frame shutter in fear.

Megatron felt the tremble and stared straight at Optimus who averted his gaze trying to distance himself from what was happening and clearly failing at the same time.

“Just do it already.” Optimus hissed gripping the rock facing behind him harshly expecting the worse to come.

At that moment Megatron was tempted to just thrust into Optimus lubricating valve to spare him the pain of docking, but remembered he came here with the intention of enjoying himself not making sure Prime did.  
Thus he’d do as he wanted even if Prime didn’t like it!

“No.” Megatron said and grabbed Optimus’ wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, then shifted till his spike was just right between his valve folds again and thrusting over the beginning to drip valve opening and directly over Optimus’ external node.

Optimus gasped at the sudden assault at where he was growing overly sensitive at now due to the rubbing and the forced pleasure he was feeling building low in his belly and mentally cursing Megatron for forcing him to feel all this against his will.

“I’ll take you when I want to, not when you say _Optimus Prime_. You’ve been trying to ruin my arousal all evening and it’s more than annoying; thus you’ve have no say in how I want this to happen now, I’ll only keep my word on not causing permanent damage and that is it!” Megatron said harshly and trailed his claws down between Optimus’ legs and prodded at his spike sheath with careful care despite his harshly snarled words and angry tone.

 Optimus could not help it when he suddenly overloaded from his valve when Megatron twirled a claw oh so lightly inside his spike sheath, and he nearly fell to the ground if not for Megatron pinning his arms above his head to the rock facing.

While trying to recover and stop shivering every time Megatron’s slower thrusts set his valve and external node twitching in small aftershocks, but then to cringe when he felt his sheath being stretched by Megatron’s claws lightly.

“This will be a tight fit, but with your valve’s lubricants I can slide in without tearing you up at least.” Megatron said shifting himself and Optimus looking down and tensing up when the tip of Megatron’s now very slick spike nudging at his spike sheath. “Of course it will not be painless, but I’m sure you can take all of me with out to much trouble.” Megatron said as he began to push into Optimus’ spike sheath.

Optimus went rigid and threw his head back while gritting his denta together and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fight back the need to cry out, because Primus despite the lubrication it was not a pleasant feeling Spike sheaths were not meant for penetration at least not like this! That and he knew Megatron was not small by any means, his own throat tubing could confirm that his throat still felt sore from before!

While Optimus struggled to stay quiet and still as he could, Megatron’s began to pant and then let out a loud groan.

‘Frag Prime is tighter that I thought!’ Megatron mentally thought while enjoying the squeeze into Optimus’ sheath. ‘Slaggit last time I docked with anyone was far too long ago, pity my partner back then was too use to it for me to really enjoy. Not like how Optimus is, ha he even fighting to not be vocal!’ He thought further only to gasp once he bottomed out in Optimus’ sheath and finally felt the tip of Optimus’ retracted spike slide against his own.  
Megatron grinded down a bit to get better feel of being inside Optimus sheath and sigh content when nothing felt like it would rip or tear, but didn’t loosen up either.

Megatron slowly began to slide out a bit only to thrust forward when he was half way out, because from past experience trying to thrust back inside when you’re nearly out was one good way to hurt if not tear a spike sheath.  
After all spike sheaths were not valves that could take quite a pounding before it became too much, no spike sheaths they were much more delicate.  
Thus once you’re in stay in as much as you can or else hurt your partner and ruin your chances of the sheath letting you back inside again like the first time. Because if it gets hurt the panel that hides while protecting the spike sheath and spike would refuse to open till it recovered, only medical hack in would make it open against its will at that point.

Optimus managed to stay quite when Megatron began to move by biting down hard on his glossa, but could not hold back the tears of pain that began to run down his face plates. Of course with every grunt and groan from Megatron made him feel sick while feeling dirty and tainted with every thrust Megatron made into his spike sheath.

The only thing Optimus was glad about was Megatron was not saying anything, he was not sure if he could withstand a verbal degrading right now while Megatron used his Spike sheath for his own sick pleasure!

Megatron didn’t notice Optimus’ distress too caught up in wanting to reach his overload that was coming faster than he thought it would, apparently the whole being denied and Prime being difficult had built up his need for release sooner than he would like oh well at least he got to enjoy this anyway.

Megatron let out loud and long groan as he let go and flooded Optimus spike sheath with his transfluids which also gushed out from where he was buried into him. As Megatron came down from his high he leans forward about to kiss Optimus if not for hearing a belated hitch of sob come from Optimus making his shake off the buzz he had from his own release. Before looking at Optimus who was trembling while clenching his hands into fists that were still tightly held in his grip; with tears were running down his faceplate and energon leaking from the sides of his lip plates.

“Prime?” Megatron began to question slightly concerned.

“Get out of my sheath and off me.” Optimus said in rough voice that sounded a bit watery due to energon in his mouth from biting his glossa too hard.

Megatron did just that carefully and once he was out Optimus twisted and turns out of his grip leaning heavily against the rock facing as if trying to seek comfort from it.

“Are you…” Megatron began to ask.

“Damaged? No.” Optimus said stiffly not wanting to give Megatron a reason to touch him again, while really wishing Megatron would just leave now and let him handle this alone.

“That was not what I was going to ask…not yet anyway. I was going to ask are you going to need help.” Megatron said irritated.

Optimus looked at him for moment wondering why he’d even bother after what he did to him, of course Megatron had his fragged up reasons.  
“I’m still standing clearly despite what you’ve done to me, so no I will manage.” Optimus said stiffly as he began to push away from the rock facing with bit more difficultly that he thought only to have Megatron grab his wrist forcing him to look at him.

“Are you lying?” Megatron asked sternly.

“Why would that matter if I was or not Megatron; after all I don’t want any of what has happened to me so far, just like our forsaken  war yet I have to deal with it regardless. The only relief I have is that at least I won’t waste the fuel I ingested before coming here.” Optimus said bitterly pulling his wrist free from Megatron grasp.

“Prime…” Megatron began to say angry about how he was acting after all this.

“Are we done?” Optimus said quickly he didn’t want to talk now he only wanted to leave if Megatron wasn’t.

Megatron stares at Optimus for few tense seconds before nodding and stepping away saying. “You do realize if you are as difficult next time like you where tonight I will act on my threat.” Megatron said in a warning undertone.

“I understand, but next time brings lubrication if you plan on fragging my sheath again!”Optimus snapped back angry, the after effects from the said docking was still felt and were unpleasant.

Megatron raised an eyebrow at this before asking. “Did I hurt you?” He asked as Prime pushed away from the rock facing intending to leave when he shakily stood on his own.

“I need a few days to recover from this, and I won’t fight next time.” Optimus said and began to slowly walk away clearly done because fraggit his sheath hurt and his out valve lining was tender from the rubbing his external node felt numb from all that too he just wanted to go home and wash off the mess and maybe the feeling of being violated too though that might be unlikely.

Megatron was quiet for while before stepping out of Optimus’ way letting him leave noticing the small limp Prime had and nearly said something about it, but remembered the fact that they were not lovers or friends let alone acquaintances. They were enemies and he was doing what he wanted to Prime because he wanted to get back at him along with remembering how difficult he had been with him this evening.

Ignoring Optimus’ limping he transformed and flew off.

-

Optimus frowns over his shoulder when he heard Megatron transform and fly off. ‘Typical after he gets what he wants he leaves what he’s damaged behind.’ Optimus thought and little did Megatron realized he lost alot of respect from Optimus for what he did to him tonight.

Docking was taboo act one none spoke about or really engaged in and for many reasons, but one of those reasons was to force submission onto another as well as cause discomfort. Not even courting couples or bond mates did such an act to each other, in fact the act alone was considered a belittling when done.

A small seed of anger bloomed in Optimus’ spark for all of what Megatron did to him, first a forced overload and then this forced docking!

Pushing his anger away as it was becoming a distraction to him getting home now.

-

Once Optimus got back to the base he didn’t transform into his mech mode the mess Megatron left behind on him was not cleaned up and had now dried to his plating.

But again Bulkhead was on monitor duty thanks primus for that, because Optimus when into a slow roll in his truck mode till he was near the hall that lead to the wash racks but stiffened when Bulkhead spoke up.

“Umm sir can you save some hot water for me, I haven’t washed off the mud from the monster truck rally I went to with Miko yet.” He said bashfully not really looking directly at Optimus.

Normally Optimus would scold Bulkhead for going to such events with Miko at certain times, but right now he didn’t need to have Bulkhead see what was left on his front.

“Very well.” Optimus said in his gentle and calm voice that always seemed to sooth any of his bots without turning around.

“Thank you Sir, Ill clean up after my monitor shift is up and Arcee takes over for me.” He said with a happy grin.

Optimus wouldn’t hold it against Bulkhead for spending time with Miko, the children had brought a softness to them all even Ratchet and that was priceless to them all even him.

Thinking of the children eases his anger for what Megatron did to him, but he didn’t regret protecting them he only regretted putting them in such danger by not being more careful.

‘I should speak to Agent Fowler again in regards to a new base location with a suitable distance away from this one yet close enough to the children so not to endanger them.’ Optimus thought as he entered the wash racks and began to clean up and not use all the hot water.

Optimus hissed a bit when the water ran over his opened interface equipment it stung a lot as careful he guess Megatron had been didn’t make it any less painful, but nothing was torn or ripped thankfully.

While finishing up the true realization of what he was becoming to Megatron hit him hard and he fell to his knees curling into himself and began to shake. ‘I am nothing but a living breathing frag toy for him now!’ Optimus mentally screamed and he had to hold himself back from taking his fear and anger out of the shower wall with his fists.

He stayed like that for minute before taking some deep breaths and getting up and turning off the water to not waste anymore of it, instead he headed straight to his rooms not even using the fans to dry off. He really didn’t want to he felt horribly unclean already, drying off only seemed like  he would be caking on the filth that only he could feel or see.

-

When Megatron returned to the ship he was not very happy despite getting some physical relief, but after having to claw it from Optimus forcefully he didn’t feel very relieved.  
He really didn’t mind being forceful or rough during interfacing, but this time it seemed less of a stress reliever and more of a frustration!

‘Damn you Prime! Why can’t you just give in to the most simplest of things like interface! He acts as if I’m…’ began to think only to pauses in mid step realizing why Optimus was so reluctance about everything and shuttered. ‘Frag it!’ He mentally roared in anger and stormed to his rooms and right into his washracks scrubbing harshly at his heavy plating.

‘How could I stoop to the same level as _them_!’ Megatron thought frustrated and confused off how he so easily did the very same thing that those past rulers of Cybertron did to those of lower casts. Then knew what he had to do to get rid of this _issue_.

After using the fan to dry off he was tempted to recharge, but didn’t he had to do some research, because damn it he was going to fix this no matter what! Even if Prime didn’t like it, besides he could still make Optimus agree he had no choice after all because he was determined to protect his team at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the wheel of fate turns. *Sets the wheel on fire.* I dislike fate and wheels.
> 
> Any comments would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron finds something that make Optimus have to lie better than Blackwidow can to Loki.  
> All for the sake of keeping what he and his team knows they need.  
> And poor Optimus is not feeling too great either while doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard one as well to write, bemindful I had to backtrack twice on writing this page to get it right, not to mention the facts I had to look up for it.

Optimus slowly woke the next day sore and overly hot under his plating, yet was racked by shivers. He knew instantly he was not alright and that he needed assistance, and groans in discomfort as a dull pain throbbed around his interface.

‘Frag you to the pit Megatron.’ Optimus thought as he messaged Ratchet simply saying he was not feeling well not really bothering to sugar coat it.

When Ratchet arrived he went into flurry of panic from what Optimus could guess in his tired and weakened sake.

“Optimus what happened to you?” Ratchet asked clearly worried and had Bulkhead come in and help Optimus to the med bay, thankfully it was during the middle of the week so none of the children were around and the others were off on patrol or at their mine.

Luckily their mine had alot of energon in it from what their scans had shown, but kicker it was hard to dig out and thus is was every other time they managed to dig out a good amount once in an awhile.

“Optimus I need you to drink this low grade and coolant it will help.” Ratchet say jacking into his medical port and running scan.

With Bulkhead’s help he did as Ratchet said though a bit embarrassed with needing to have assistance in such a simple task, which Bulkhead seemed to pick up on since his EM field was not as under control as he normally had it.

“It’s ok Boss, I’ve helped Jackie plenty of times when he was sick and needing time to recover. Nothing to be worried about I won’t be saying anything about it.” Bulkhead said which helped ease Optimus’ mind thankful for Bulkhead willing to be discreet while he was not feeling well and settled down after the low grade and coolant began to assist in cooling his frame down.

“So what hit him Ratchet?” Bulkhead asked carefully knowing Optimus would most likely be more sensitive in his current state.

“It’s nothing big, just simple cyber cold easy to catch if one’s proto form becomes too cold.” Ratchet said sounding a bit relieved. “Among well _other_ things.”

Optimus looked away at this getting the hint and knowing of what cause him to become unwell; he should have used the fans after his shower the night before, but didn’t in his upset state of wanting to feel clean. His outer armor plating may have stayed warm, but  his proto form mesh hadn’t and now he was sick because of it!

“Oh! Umm hey it ok Sir everyone has needs nothing wrong with it, just kinda not good to do it during a wash and not drying off after wards. Jackie did that for while before well… I told him that’s how he kept getting sick and all.” Bulkhead sheepishly. “I’m still not going to say anything about it .” He said quickly when he got glare from Ratchet while Optimus let out a tired sigh.

“I aspect you to keep quiet about it its patient confidentiality after all! And if you don’t know what that means then I’ll ask Miss Darby to explain it you to!” Ratchet said in a warning tone.

Everyone on the base respected Jack’s mother, June had become at great source of information and a wonderful friend to them. The children were great for many things, but fact was all of Optimus’ team were fully grown and another adult around other than Agent Fowler really helped.

After all their systems had back up adaptation to try and blend in for survival it was an old source code all their race had.  
So any social groups they meant or went into peacefully they tended to take on traits that would help them be accepted faster of course that said code could be ignored.    
Like for the Decepticons who did and thus didn’t hesitate often in attacking of races if they didn’t benefit them in anyway, or harming their own race at that!

As for Autobots after meeting a certain persons that have a personality that comes close to what they find in a friend or ally they tended to take up after some of their habits and traits onto themselves.  
So having mix of children and their adult allies helped their team work better in many ways.

Optimus ponders this until Ratchet snapped his finger in his face clearly trying to get his attention.  
“Optimus I just asked if you had washed the night before and not use the drying fans after wards.” Ratchet said worried about Optimus not focusing.

“I did.” Optimus asked and noted that Bulkhead had left so he was alone in the medical bay with Ratchet.

“Did you do anything else while using the washracks?” Ratchet asked carefully he knew Optimus didn’t interface let alone talk about what he did in private, but the scan showing stress from his interface equipment was not good. His system was struggling already with his sudden cold, but also was splitting its self into doing two tasks at once by trying to mend what ever happened.

“The water was too hot.” Optimus said gruffly not liking that he just lied to Ratchet.

“Oh I see, that does explain what I found in the scan. I have cream that can help mend that, so your system will not have to split its self in doing two things at once.” Ratchet said and went to rummage around in a medical storage container.

Optimus mentally sighed at dodging that bullet he couldn’t let Ratchet know what he had allowed himself to be forcefully docked with. Of course it would still be only a matter of time till Ratchet had figured it out or fallowed him. He didn’t know what he was going to do then, or well he didn’t want to think of what would happen if then either.

“I’m order you on berth rest until you get over your cold.” Ratchet said firmly.

Optimus sighed he knew he could be down right now his team needed him, because Megatron made no promises of not harming them in the field only not blowing up their base.

“Unless we have something come up only then are you allowed out off berth rest.” Ratchet said when hear Optimus sigh.

“Thank you Ratchet.” Optimus said, Ratchet only huffed and grumbled a bit about Primes over working themselves.

That made Optimus inwardly smile seeing Ratchet was still being himself despite him being sick, but his concern of getting a message so soon made him worry. He really hoped Megatron would just leave him alone for few days.

-

Megatron was reading through a file report on the mining progress the next day or at least was trying to, last night kept running over and over in his mind and it was beginning to slowly torque him off. He nearly flung the file report across the main bridge in fury when he remembered how Optimus limped off, he stood after sub spacing the file report deciding to go for flight to think and prevent without tearing something apart.

Until the emergence line blipped from his scouts, who where well more or less still looking for the Autobot base irony was not lost on Megatron and answered it with a sigh of frustration.

“Report.” He all but snarled.

“Lord Megatron we have found a mine and the Autobots, we request back up.” They said over the sound of blaster fire.

“Soundwave open a ground bridge and send more troops in…I’ll also be joining them.” Megatron said with growl very unhappy now with this new found information.

When Exiting the space bring Megatron easily saw the said mine was being defending by the green wrecker along with the yellow scout and feme, and they seem very intent on keeping the mine clearly.

Megatron glared and easily enough began to fire right back at them with his fusion canon more angry from before seeing that the mine was very large and looks like it had already been dung into in fact there was plenty of markers on the walls of much being dung out from it already!

Not wasting anytime he and his troops force the Autobots to retreat, after they secured one of his troops ask if they should sent down any of their own mining crew to check if there was any energon left in the mine or any at all.

“No, I’ll find out myself, return to the ship and prep a mining crew if I do find anything of value here.” Megatron said firmly not bothering to hide his anger.

Once left alone in the mine Megatron checked the coordinates and slammed his fist into the nearly wall in fury!

“So you did find something here at _Arc Dome_ and I here I thought you didn’t lie _Prime._ ” Megatron growled before sending a message to Optimus.

-

Back at the Autobot base Arcee and Bulkhead were sadly reporting to Ratchet and Optimus of losing the mine, Bumblebee was getting repaired from a luck shot of blaster fire from Megatron’s troops.

“They called in back up and Megatron also arrived himself, I’m sorry we couldn’t hold them off.” Arcee said frustrated.

“After Bee got hit we knew we couldn’t hold the line any longer, not without risking bumblebee.” Bulkhead said looking over at the young scout who was feeling bad about getting hit when they need the mine so badly.

None of them held it against Bumblebee for what happened they knew having a mine was risk and losing it was very real possibility; of course they hoped they would just once get lucky and not have to lose what took them so long to get and desperately need to stay alive.

“It’s not anyone fault we knew we could lose our mine at any time, at least we have enough energon from it to not be concerned for while on our own supply here.” Ratchet said but of course his gruff tone did put any at ease from what happened.

Optimus had not left the medical bay since the beginning of his cold among other things, Ratchet saying he needed to truly rest thus no report file work so he was forced to stay where Ratchet could keep and optic on him.

Of course Optimus finally spoke up and it was not encouraging words like he’d normally give, but a question.

“Was any Energon left behind or any still exposed?” Many looked at Optimus in surprise at this question.

“Umm no not really we were on the large vein the same one that we’ve had trouble digging out, why?” Arcee asked.

“Chances of Megatron or any of them finding it might be low then, and we might be able to recover the mine.” Optimus said firmly many in the group perked up at that and it seemed to calm them all down.

After Bumblebee was repaired and told to go rest along with the others did ratchet say anything.

“You know that might not be true Optimus, we were there Megatron will dig around until he gets lucky and hits that energon vein and then we’ll never get that mine back.” Ratchet said.

“I have faith old friend that luck may be on our side, but I need to get up and arrange a meeting with Agent Fowler for assistance in dealing with the mine.” Optimus said and finally standing up after long day of recharging and recovering he didn’t sway or feel dizzy and weak only feeling slightly hot, but other than that he was much better than from the morning.

“But you are still unwell!” Ratchet protested.

“I am fine enough for now Ratchet I need to handle this, and have a ground bridge ready to go to our mine.” Optimus said firmly in tone that left no room for any questioning Ratchet sighed and did as Optimus requested, even he had to admit Optimus was much better now his cold was almost gone due to the rest he needed and finally got it showed too his plating colors were righter and healthier despite his lingering cold.

He just hoped Optimus didn’t relapse they didn’t need him being out of commission right now, after all he was the only one that could go toe to toe with Megatron.

-

Optimus inwardly sighed at dodging Ratchet’s questions he had took a very big risk in doing that because Ratchet could pull the whole ‘not _fit for duty card_ ’ and force him to remain on berth rest.

Of course Optimus didn’t have time for that, he had to act quickly or else they’d lose the mine they so desperately needed.

In truth Optimus have already thought this out after the last time he had to meet with Megatron, namely asking agent Fowler to put their mine under a certain non-interesting label should Megatron somehow hack into the US’ government files and find out information on their mine. Namely having it listed under mining operation for precious stones, rare ores and scientific minerals for growth study.

Not much to label it under, but not unheard of here on Earth so it was quite common. So Optimus would not have to explain much since it was an actually legit label and not top secret, or well not as top secret as them being on earth was at least.

Optimus wait a few minutes and there is was blip in his inbox, and from Megatron.

He opened it and tried to hold back a shudder at the message.

_“Meet me at the mine in Arc Dome, I sure you know which mine I’m talking about. We must discuss our current arrangement.”_

Optimus held back and shaky breath, the tone was not lost on him even if it was only words, Megatron was not happy that much was easy to tell.

Optimus came back into the main room and asked for Ratchet to open a ground bridge into the mine which almost made Ratchet protested, if not for his stern look that told Ratchet he had already made up his mind.

Once the portal opened Optimus headed straight into it not bothering to look back knowing if he did he’d just think twice about if and back out.

-

Megatron almost paced in frustration at waiting and nearly began firing his fusion canon when a ground bridge portal opened not far from him; of course he waited instead his canon charging up to full power slowly just in case it was unwanted surprise counter attack.

Only to glare darkly when it is was only Optimus coming through the portal before it closed behind.

“I said not ground bridging.” Megatron snarled unhappy.

“You said no ground bridging for the Ruby Mountains and Ruby Dome, not here.” Optimus said firmly, Megatron glaring became sharper at Optimus using that fact on him.

“You and I both know you had enough time to drive to here, to your Energon mine!” Megatron snapped.

“I still recovering from last night and this mine does not belong to me Megatron.” Optimus said.

“Your right, it belong to me now and nothing you can give will make me even think of returning it to you.” Megatron hissed.

“It’s not an Energon mine Megatron.” Optimus said, Megatron was about to protest and say otherwise. “It’s just mine the humans use to fine rare precious stones and hard to come by ores that they found currently here.” Optimus aid sticking to what is was labeled under.

“Oh really, I doubt that Prime. And it is said you don’t lie, clearly you can because you are trying to do that right to my face right now!” Megatron snarled.

“I know you can hack the US’s government files Megatron and you’ll find that this mine is listed among certain hidden mining rights, they are namely mining here for platinum.” Optimus continued without hesitating which was true this mine held a good amount of platinum in it along with rare gems emeralds and amethyst. “Along with finding some fossils from this very mine, that are currently still in here unless you’ve destroyed them in the fight.” Not forgetting that they found a lot of those in one cavern even sounding upset if the piece of earth’s history got destroyed.

Megatron glared at him and said in a demanding tone. “Really then tell me why were your troops here if it belongs to this countries government and tried defending it so fiercely. I’m having hard time believing any of this Prime; don’t forget what I can do!” Megatron said in a warning tone which set Optimus off.

“Because you’re a paranoid fragger!” Optimus snapped which made Megatron look at him in surprise. “The reasoning in simple they asked if my troops could look over the mine here and see if there were any unstable caverns, due to their size!” Optimus said and gestured to the cavern they were currently in, which only proved Optimus’ point. “Along with them asking if we could assist in removing those fossils, so they do not have to slow down their production on mining the ore!” Optimus said frustrated and getting tired now from all this he still had cold.

Megatron is quite for while before he said. “Show me these so called fossils then.” Megatron demanded, Optimus mentally sighed of course Megatron would demand proof.

“Fine.” Optimus said feeling very irritated and lead the way to the caver that the fossils were in, neither said anything even when they entered the cavern and clear as day the fossil were imbedded to the far wall.

“So what kind are they?” Megatron asked as he took a closer look at them slightly fascinated by such at thing.

“From what I’ve heard it’s a Mosasaurus, a prehistoric sea carnivore. What I’ve found on them and what the children have learned about them is they were the top predator of Earth’s prehistoric seas; they only died off when an asteroid hit the planet long before humans existed killing off its food source which made it die out.” Optimus answered.

For moment Megatron felt like Orion had returned when told such information that could so easily looked up in the archives. “Any else on them?” Megatron asked.

“Yes, but that’s easy enough to find on the internet or contacting scientists who are in the field of paleontology or archaeology. Only other thing I know is that it was assumed that this animal actually killed its own kind and not for food, of course that just a theory.” Optimus said feeling drained and becoming tired.

“It lived in the sea, so why is its remains found here on land?” Megatron questioned further.

“From what Scientist figured out was much of this continent at the time and others were mostly under water, due to the planet being warmer than today and thus had no polar ice caps only the last ice age for Earth brought those back.” Optimus answered and had to brace himself against the wall as he began to feel dizzy, cursing himself for doing all this to get Megatron to leave their mine alone.

“I see…Prime?” Megatron said and then asked when he turned back and saw Optimus bracing himself against the wall and not looking to good despite his brighter color to his plating. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just tired.” Optimus said not wanting to give away that he was feeling unwell, Megatron could easily overpower him right now if he told him.

Megatron glared and saw through that lie easily and knew right then that yes Optimus could lie, but was very bad at it clearly.

“You are very bad at lying Optimus, but clearly you’re very good at telling the truth.” Megatron said since Optimus proved his point since Megatron was sure that this mine was pretty much useless to him, because it didn’t have any energon in it what so ever.

Optimus inwardly sighed might as well tell Megatron what he wanted to know. “I have been unwell since returning last night; none of it was due to you.” Optimus said not sure why he said that last part.

Megatron frowned at this and step in close to Optimus’ space making him lean back only to have Megatron place firm grip on his neck preventing him from doing so, and tried to flitch away when Megatron started touching around his optics.

“You have a cold.” Megatron said simply a bit surprised thinking Optimus would not let such a thing happen to him.

“Yes.” Optimus confirmed he was too tired right now to argue.

“Sit down.” Megatron said before stepping back and seemed to be looking through his own subspace for something.

“Don’t bother with any energon, I’ve already fueled.” Optimus said really not wanting to take anything from Megatron right now, he just wants to get the mine back and head back to base and recharge.

“Tough, you’re going to have some anyway and get booster shot. I thought your Medic would have given you one by now, you’ve be fully recovered by now if they had.” Megatron said irritated.

“A luxury that we do without unless we have to have it.” Optimus muttered feeling weaker even after sitting down.

Megatron paused at that normally that was a piece of great news vital intel actually, but right now it seemed wrong to him. Of course Megatron shook it off and found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

“An energon heater?” Optimus asked confused.

“Yes Prime, cold energon works well enough, but not much for when you have cold.” Megatron said pulling out deeper blue cube clearly full of extra mineral and additives from it color alone. “Your medical port now.” Megatron said pulling out and injector next full of a yellow substance.

Optimus’ plating clamped down and he shook his head no, making Megatron snarl not likening him refusing. “It’s not a request Prime your medical port now.”

“I refused to be drugged.” Optimus said firmly, Megatron glares before saying.

“Then I won’t give back this mine.” Megatron threatened, Optimum frowns and sighed in defeat and held his arm out with his medical port open.

Megatron grinned at winning and carefully injected the booster shot after carefully cleaning the injection sight. After that was done he began o tend to that energon heater and the cube on it warming it up.

“Why do you even have that?” Optimus asked feeling bit uneasy after allowing Megatron to inject whatever that was into him.

“I have my reasons; I assume you have yours for pushing for this mine to be left alone.” Megatron said in taunting way.

“The human’s are my allies I do not want them getting too mixed up in our war, of course they already have.” Optimus said.

“They have dark and bloody past you know, most of their history one could say is written in their own race’s blood.” Megatron said off handily.

“They are still a very young race and many are innocent and very much are like us. I rather they avoid what we have become.” Optimus said firmly feeling the need to defend the very race that live here on Earth and took them in.

“Not all are so innocent Prime, surely you know that.” Megatron said looking up from the heater.

“I know, but there are more innocent than you’d give them credit for.” Optimus said.

“Perhaps.” Megatron said before grinning darkly. “I might need convincing of that after all I believe you are not lying about this mine, but what about your human allies would they say the same would they truly care if you got their mine back for them? After all this mine could also contain what is it…Ahh yes _uranium_ that they use in their massive weapons of destruction that they tend to have, nuclear fission bomb weapons right or nukes as I’ve heard them called correct?” Megatron said in taunting tone. “Surely you’ve scanned for that in here yes?” Megatron asked.

“Yes we have none has been found, and not all uranium is used as weapons much is use to in reactors for clean power that does not damage the environment.” Optimus said seeing were Megatron was going with this.

“Except when things go wrong like for what was that place… _Chernobyl_.” Megatron said partly amused, Optimus sighed tired of the conversation clearly Megatron was pushing his buttons to get a reaction.

“Megatron if you do not mind I rather just not talk.” Optimus said aspirated.

“Fine, but we need to do something while we wait for the cube to heat up. Have any ideas?” Megatron said in a strange tone that set Optimus on edge.

“What do you want?” Optimus asked not liking this game Megatron was forcing him to play.

“Well you may be _unwell_ , but not that sick. I’m sure your recovering fast enough as it is, but I’ll leave you alone for few days if you provide something I want, along with leaving this mine alone in the future.” Megatron said his tone suggesting.

“Do you have no control over you sex drive?” Optimus asked bluntly.

“Of course I do I just don’t want to, besides last night are only a partial physical relief, but not full one. Enjoyable as it was for me, it still had much to be desired.”

Primus fine; I guess you want to come into my mouth too right?” he asked snidely.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Megatron said, which meant yes.

“I’m not swallowing your transfluids if I do.” Optimus said firmly.

“Oh how come?” Megatron said in teasing tone.

“If you want to me to drink the cube you’re warming up then don’t force me to purge beforehand.” Optimus said firmly.

“Fine.” Megatron said rolling his optics, before going over to Optimus and kneeling over him and retracting his panels, letting his spike out. “Make it worth my while.” Megatron said in a very tell tone.

Optimus only mentally cursing Megatron further for forcing this on him, as he leaned in towards Megatron's spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned more than I wanted to about Mosasaurus from this chapter, but gosh I'm glad the thing died out back then too!
> 
> Ok other than that yeah I tried to add in the hot scenes in and was not feeling like it, I'll try to make up for it later for now enjoy the plot.
> 
> And yes Megatron is still a jerk and Optimus is not amused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THings get pretty intense for Megatron and Optimus...And Megatron sees a fragging rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised hot scenes ahead. 
> 
> In advance pardon my puns at the end.  
> I had too much time getting ~really~ creative with this.

“Wait.” Megatron said halting Optimus before he could take grip his spike or take it onto his mouth.

“What is it?” Optimus said snappishly wanting to get this over with.

“Patience Optimus.” Megatron said with devil may care grin, the same one that was becoming one of the most hated on Optimus’ list of expression from Megatron. “Just thinking it would be best you lay down, for this instead I don’t need you getting overly tired or dizzy. After all you passing out on my spike isn’t something I find enjoyable.” Megatron said bluntly.

“Really thought you’d find that an ego boost.” Optimus said snidely as he laidback  hesitantly on the cave floor, he didn’t like being on the ground sitting already with Megatron so close and now his plating had clamped fully down everywhere on his frame wanting to try and protect its self.

“Funny you said you didn’t want to talk; now suddenly you are willing.” Megatron said in mocking tone, Optimus just looked away waiting for Megatron to crouch over him and basically force his spike down his mouth and throat tubing.

Of course Optimus almost rounded to the side when Megatorn stood right above him before kneeling down his face hovering above his face. Megatron was quite for moment before chuckling before he leaned in bit towards Optimus’ mouth, only for his battle mask slide close over his mouth which made Megatron frown annoyed.

“ _This_ , remove it.” He demanded tapping at it.

“We are _not_ lovers Megatron; do not attempt what I _know_ you were trying to do.” Optimus said firmly, making Megatron frown and lean back.

“Now Prime…” Megatron began to say.

“No, you already have my mouth for other uses. I will not allow you to _kiss_ me.” Optimus said firmly.

Megatron glared for second at this before growling. “Fine, then you will give me something else instead!”

Megatron then shifted until his pelvic was leveled with Optimus’ head and he was hovering over Optimus’ doing a 69 position; which made Optimus squirm with an uneasy feeling in his lower tanks.

“You valve panel open it.” Megatron said before he lowered his hips and Optimus turned his head to the side as Megatron’s spike bumped against his cheek.

“I…I can’t.” Optimus said.

“Do it Prime.” Megatron rumbled as he lightly trail his claw tip over one of his hip flares in mocking caress.

“My frame is in a protective state, meaning everything is locked down. I can’t just force it to relax!” Optimus snapped flustered and very tense with Megatron’s spike hovering right over his face at the moment.

“Fragging overly sensitive mechs.” Megatron mutters before cupping between Optimus’ legs and finding the manual switch that would make his valve panel’s snap open even while in the protective lock down, and stay open until Optimus relaxed.

Optimus jolted for second before freezing when his valve panel snapped open.

“There now get started, and don’t mind me.” Megatron said, Optimus almost asked what the frag he was talking about if not for Megatron’s spike nudging at his mouth now.

Optimus had to struggle from actually biting Megatron right then, frag it he wasn’t a toy! He was living being! Of course that makes him think of his team and he reluctantly takes a hold of Megatron’s now tightly erect spike that bobbed slightly before he began to pump it up and down. He slid his battle mask away knowing he have to use his mouth eventually.

Megatron rumbled in delight at that and shifted his weight after bit getting lower urging Optimus to get on with it. Optimus swallows thickly before he ran long lick against a line of bright biolights that crackled with charge, and trailed two digits up the sides of Megatron spike simulating the ridges there.

Megatron shuttered above him when he did this, Optimus only cringing at how Megatron took such enjoyment out of his own discomfort by him doing this.

“Fragging pit Prime other than the time before of you sucking my spike, I swear you must have done this in another life!” Megatron said in tight tone.

Optimus didn’t say anything he already told Megatron he never performed oral of any sort on anyone before, and instead laved his glossa over the tip and teased at the slit there before carefully sucking Megatron’s spike into his intakes.

Megatron arched down with a pleased rumble as Optimus pumped the base of his spike between his fingers, all while he sucked harder for a few moments before he pulled back licking and swirling his glossa around the pulsing spike in his mouth.

“FRAG!” Megatron shouted as he had to brace himself by gripping Optimus’ hips making him pause in the middle of partly swallowing around it as Optimus carefully eased his way down the spike. “Don’t stop!” Megatron snapped really wanting to finish since he was so close.

Optimus carefully began to bob his helm up as he sucked, doing his best to take Megatron’ spike deeper to get him to over load sooner.

Megatron steeled himself for moment and looked down and grinned as he saw Optimus’ exposed valve knowing what he was going to do once he overloaded.

Optimus soon was working Megatron’s spike back in deeper into his throat inch by inch, until he party gagged had to push against Megatron’s hips when they twitched downward which caused him the gag.

Optimus partly recovered from nearly choking trying to get Megatron to finish by squeezing the base of Megatron spike every now and then. It didn’t take long for Megatron to peak, his overly eager spike no longer willing to take any more attention done to it.

Megatron pushed Optimus down as he quickly shifted back and kneels right over Optimus’ face and let out a roar of pleasure as he overloaded.

Optimus almost rolled to the side as he saw Megatron overload above him, only to stay still when Megatron’s transfluids only landed on his lower belly plates and mainly his chest, completely missing his face entirely much to his relief.

Megatron took in some steadying breaths before looking down at Optimus who looked a bit winded and blue in the cheeks, Megatron grinning down at him liking how he looked right then.

Optimus only frowns when that same damnable smile showed back up on Megatron’s face.

“That was really good, really are you sure…” Megatron began to ask, only for Optimus to say snappishly.

“ _No_ , I haven’t and not ever since the fragging other time that you forced me to suck your spike. Now stop asking me if I have! I’m sure I’ve _never_ have given anyone oral before then and now.” Optimus said disgruntled.

“Fine, but does that mean no one has ever done such for you?” Megatron asked next that smile still in place making Optimus bristle in annoyance.

“No, never as I said before. I don’t find any appeal in it or want any part of such an act done to me either. Also from personal experience _now_ , I can say I rather not have a partner choke or get hurt from such and act!” Optimus said displeased.

“Hmm, so that means…” Megatron trailed off as he shifted back over Optimus’ frame slowly, Megatron’s spike was already back in its sheath and behind his panels once more. “That none have tasted your valve either have they?” Megatron said in a questioning tone, which made Optimus tense and try to get out from under Megatron right then. “AH ah ah! I’m not done, and your valve is so pretty all open and ready for attention.” Megatron said gripping his hips tightly preventing him from rolling away.

“I do not want to have that done to me either!” Optimus said only to stiffen when Megatron ran two fingers from the sides of his valve to his anterior node before coyly pinching it making Optimus’ hips twitch back into Megatron’s palm at the sensation.  “ _Stop._ ” Optimus struggled to say with the tiny charge building in his frame.

“No, unless you’re willing to surrender that kiss to me.” Megatron said in suggestive tone.

Optimus mentally struggled to make a decision, either to give Megatron what he denied him before or let him do as he wished with his frame. Optimus came to a decision yet hated being forced to choose.

Megatron almost raged in fury when Optimus shifted his legs open further clearly he chose not to kiss him, _really_ was kissing him worse than having his valve touched by him!?

-

Optimus chose to not kiss Megatron for one simple reason, if he did kiss him it would only further enforce Megatron’s advances of using his frame if not encourage him by making him think he was welcomed to making use of his body.

 Also kissing was what lovers did and he already stated they weren’t that!

Optimus had to bite back gasp try keep his legs from trembling or become more splayed out, of course Megatron was touching around his valve entrance only for now a small mercy at least.

“You know I’ve never seen a valve quite like yours, only a few have biolights down there I’ve heard that and most only have two all near the anterior node.” Megatron said as he teased the said node again, making Optimus bite his lower lip plates to prevent any noise from coming out of his mouth.

“But you have four and barely on the near the outside of you out valve lips, very enticing especially with them being red.” Megatron said continuing to comment and list the features of his valve while still probing at it and Optimus couldn’t stop from blushing at it all.

“Of course these…” Megatron said tracing two glowing lines that looked like painted on fanged single lines trailed from Optimus’ anterior node and ended with pointed tips that curled inward towards his valve. “Are these biolight lines?” He asked.

“Would you get on with whatever you plan on doing to my valve already! Because if you’ve forgotten I’m unwell and covered in your transfluids! Not to mention my team knows that I am here!” Optimus shouted sharply as Megatron again teased his anterior node, angry and frustrated at all of this now and yet not pleased about how Megatron’s soft touches were making his interface warm up from Megatron’s attentions with his digits.

“Ahh so you’re embarrassed by me speaking about your very lovely valve, well too bad Prime! I like your four bright red biolights and along with your nicely shimmering blue biolight lines that leave nice trail leading up to your very noticeable golden anterior node and valve!” Megatron said in sharp and very telling tone.

Optimus didn’t say anything to that if he did Megatron would only continue with his degrading words.

“Of course I wonder what color your inner valve biolights are, shall we find out?” Megatron asked which nearly had Optimus throw Megatron off him, only to groan when Megatron suddenly spread his inner valve port and actually peer inside and chuckle. “Amazing, as colorful on the inside as the outside if not more so.” Megatron said and began to ease his fingers deeper and spread his valve more open.

Optimus had to clamp his hand over his mouth to muffle a gasp as Megatron’s digits and the tips of his claws pressed against the sensitive nodes and lining inside his valve, because his probing was making lubricant pooling the far back of his valve.

Megatron carefully spread Optimus’ valve open and almost burst out laughing only to stifle it making it sound like deep purr, because what he saw was very nice. Seems the closer to the entrance the biolight nodes were red in color that trailed into the same golden color as Primes’ anterior node was before it too trailed into a the same bright blue color as his biolight lines.   
Of course opening Optimus further he grins as he actually got a forced out gasp and moan from Optimus by doing that, only to leer in a very pleased way at what else he saw.

There in the very far back of Optimus’ valve were light color purple biolight nodes that became darker in color the further back they were, and at the very back were bright white biolights after that!

“I correct my statement Optimus you are more than colorful inside your valve.” Megatron said in purring tone and felt his spike twitch behind his panel now in slight interest.

“Don’t.” Optimus said in tight voice strained from trying to not react to Megatron slowly fingering his valve and spreading it open against his will and having pleasure surge along all the nodes Megatron was touching!

Megatron grins as Optimus’ strained tone and probed deeper and was then able to see the very back of his valve and the entrance to his gestation chamber now that clearly had a bolt there.

“And at your very center, the purest of colors…white!” Megatron said in a very awed tone. “Pity such a place has been used before by others, since you have bolt!” Megatron said in mean taunting tone as he saw the bolt which partly cover much of what Megatron was seeing.

Optimus nearly flinched at that really was Megatron really surprised yes he had interfaced before becoming a Prime, not all Primes took a vow of chastity before becoming one or after becoming a Prime!

“Are you done?!” Optimus asked now in very distressed voice he really was feeling weak now and his charge was only getting higher with his valve forcefully spread open as it was over Megatron’s fingers!

“No.” Megatron stated looking into his valve much more and saw the lubrication being to pool in the back despite the blot being there nearly covering up the white biolight there.

“Hurry up then before I pass out from the strain!” Optimus snapped really he was beginning to feel the pull of off lining into very long recharge.

Megatron mentally huffed at this, but knew Prime was right he was pushing his luck Optimus being unwell as he was and his team most likely going to come looking for him after certain amount of time.

“If you insist.” Megatron said in a growling tone, before flicking his glossa out over Optimus’ brightly shining golden anterior node easily drawing a loud gasp from Optimus right then. He lapped lazily at Optimus’ node for while and mentally smirked as he felt Optimus’ valve cycle down around his fingers that were still spreading him open, he had plans on what more to do to that very unique valve.

Optimus had to grip the bare rock of the cave for support of some kinda, because the only other option was grasping on to Megatron’s knees or thighs and since seeking a means of resisting his building pleasure meant keeping it from Megatron he couldn’t do that. Only to lose control over his vocalize when Megatron plunged his glossa inside his valve and tracing the shallow red nodes in a slow teasing manner, making Optimus shout and then moan loudly in denial tone as Megatron tastes the first little surge of lubricant from Prime’s valve.

Megatron only grins against the valve that began to clench and unclench rapidly around his fingers and glossa.

Normally Megatron didn’t perform oral on anyone preferring to use only his digits if he had too, of course most of his normal partners were another high ranking officer or low ranked troops that became ready before he had to assist them. One said his powerful field alone affected them enough to get things going pretty fast, also none ever left his berth unsatisfied.

So Megatron pulsed his field out while he plunged his glossa again and again past Optimus’ now very plush valve-lips and swirling glossa in a very maddening way if Optimus partly arching beneath him was any indication.

 Optimus was going a bit mentally crazy from Megatron’s glossa, only to buck up hard as he suckled at his anterior node roughly before his glossa began licking at it, and felt Megatron begin to rub the inside of his valve with his fingers in a long pleasing slow strokes.

Of course Optimus’ overload was winding up fast and Megatron EM filed was only making him react faster among other things, he mentally damned Megatron for doing this to him before his overload crash right over him hard.

-

Megatron grin widely as he felt Optimus overload and he slipped one of his hands free from his valve, only to push a third digit in with the two he had from his other hand inside the very loose valve now.

Megatron was not fully finished yet he was going to get second overload out of Optimus before tending to him and leaving.

So he waited until Optimus caught his breath, before viscously and roughly as possible thrusted his fingers inside him while pressing against the spot that he knew would make any mech overload like crazy when it was stimulated.

He pushed Optimus’ hips down as he arched his hips up hard away from what he began doing forcing him to stay still and just take what he was being given, of course his shouts of pleasure was a huge ego boost!

Optimus began to squirt from what he was doing and that made it all the better for Megatron, because only if one was relaxed enough could they make them do that during something like this!

Finally he stopped when Optimus’ valve clamped down hard after too much stimulation being done to it and he carefully pulled his fingers out before lightly flicking his glossa over them enjoying the taste surprisingly.

Before climbing to his feet and stepping back over to the now fully warmed up energon cube, he gave Optimus glance over and saw that he was fine if not looking a little dazed and worn out.

His transfluids still on Optimus lower belly and chest left a wonderful image to Megatron making him mentally grin, really liking the sight even more with Optimus breathless and his legs spread open.

-

Optimus trembled from the two overloads Megatron forced him to have, he just lay still trying to recover from it all and not think much of what he did before hand to Megatron because if he did he’d purge again and this time in front of Megatron.

“Can you sit up?” Megatron asked which broke Optimus’ very unhappy thoughts.

“No, too tired.” Optimus said he really just wanted to go back home now and sleep and not wake up for a long time.

“Fine.” Megatron said with a disappointed tone and actually helped Optimus sit up, but also assisted him in drinking the warm cube of energon. Optimus was nervous about allowing Megatron this close to him and accepting a cube from him again. “Don’t purge this one this time.” Megatron said in a warning tone, Optimus didn’t say anything figuring the less he interacted the better off he’d be.

Optimus took the first sip of the cube and he nearly choked, the taste was not awful like he was expecting. Instead it was sweet and tangy and something told him that many happy memories were attached to such a taste. He pushed that thought away and finished the cube quickly before Megatron could pause in-between to stop him.

“You didn’t need to guzzle it down in one go.” Megatron grumbled.

Optimus didn’t respond to that, instead he just shifted as best as he could out of Megatron hold.

“Still tired?” Megatron asked Optimus only nods.

Megatron nearly growled at the cold shoulder treatment, really he just gave two very nice and intense overloads why couldn’t Optimus just accept them at pleasant thing?

Optimus looked away when Megatron stared at him for bit longer than normal, it was unnerving.

“You should go; Ratchet or one of my Team members will come and find out what is taking me so long.” He said carefully.

“True, but why are you so slagging upset?! I gave you two overloads, really why can’t you just accept something like that?!” Megatron snapped actually wanting answer.

“Because it was _not_ welcomed Megatron, truly do you think I like any of this or what just happened?” Optimus asked Megatron’s silence was answer enough for them both. “I do all of this for my team and now my allies. My feelings and wants come second for me Megatron, that’s what it means to be a Prime we _serve_ and always have.” Optimus said firmly.

“Oh _really_ ; and you predecessors what about them how did they _serve_?” Megatron asked with a sneer, Optimus only sighed at this.

“I wish I knew why they did what they did, but I don’t. I only know what I’ve done and I’m not proud of what I’ve done in _many_ cases.” Optimus said firmly only to clap his mouth shut, he already had talk more than he should have to Megatron before. He didn’t need to give him anymore ammo that could be used later on him.

“Heh _really Prime_ and tell me what have you done and what do you know about yourself, because I’m sure I know more about you than you do yourself.” Megatron said in a sharp condescending tone.

Optimus shot Megatron a sharp and cutting glare at this and said in a near low cruel tone. “I _doubt_ that I’m no _Orion Pax_! I’ve done my research since last time we met and you _used_ me for you own pleasure, and if _he_ held the same morals as I do then _he’d_ find what you are doing to me just as wrong as I do! Despite the past Megatron fact is that Orion _is not_ here anymore and nothing is changing that.”

Those words cut deep for Megatron, but he didn’t show it he simply huffed at  this reply before standing up. Optimus had slid to the ground, since he was not being held up by Megatron anymore.

“Of course nothing will change that, that stupid relic in your chest plates insures that Orion is silenced and locked away any free will he had since it no longer applies because of you existing _Optimus Prime_!” Megatron snarled his tone cruel and furious. “You _destroyed_ Orion Pax, Prime!”

Optimus was quite at those words for few seconds confused of why Megatron was angrier over that than anything else he was getting what he wanted? Of course he asked something else instead of what was on him mind, because the subject was getting far too personal and volatile to be handled properly right now.

“What about the fact of you _raping_ me and forcing me to part take in all this, even while I’m unwell?” Optimus asked in an even tone, and tried turning onto his side slightly.

Megatron didn’t say anything to that for few seconds which had left them both stare at each other for while, before Megatron sneered and actually picked him up and began walking.

“Put me down.” Optimus snapped now panicked of where Megatron was taking him.

“Shut up.” Megatron snarled and made turn towards a cavern that his troops had found slightly flooded with water. He then stopped and then just dropped Optimus into the said pool making him cry out in alarm, before he sputtered and coughed as water got into his intakes.

“WHAT THE FRAG MEGATRON!?” Optimus exclaimed in anger when he recovered.

“Helping you find an excuse for your team along with allowing you time to clean up…unless you want them to find out of course.” Megatron said in taunting tone, Optimus glare at him despite the water now all over his frame and washing away what was the after math of Megatron’s pleasure forced on him.

“Petty pay back is what this is.” Optimus said in disgust.

“That too, but I’ve never taken kindly to others insulting _Orion Pax_ with me in hearing distance if you must know. Your luckily _Prime_ for not getting worst that this.” Megatron said with cold foreboding tone then called for ground bridge and left through it.

-

Optimus sat in the water pool before he heard a ground bridge opening up and his team came through arm and ready for another fight only to settle when they saw the mine was empty.

“Optimus?!” Called Ratchet.

“In here.” Optimus said loudly and swiped the remainder of the transfluids off his frame quickly and got his valve interface panel to close, his team came into the flooded cavern and sighed in relieve seeing he was fine aside from sitting in a partly flood place inside their mine.

“Are you all right?” Ratchet asked as he began to check Optimus over only to huff when Optimus lightly pushed his hands away.

“I am fine, only tired. Megatron abandoned the mine believing it useless.” Optimus said.

“Really? Why?” Arcee said in surprise.

“Who cares, we got the mine back!” Bulkhead said happily, Bumblebee agreeing with Bulkhead.

“Arcee has a point, with no energon exposed and without a proper scan due to my arrival he wouldn’t know it would be such and our human allies having been here too when the assault on it began.” Optimus said roughly as he was helped up and noted the muck now clinging to his frame from being in the pool, but luckily no transfluids much to his relief.

“That matters little! You shouldn’t have come here in your condition!” Ratchet snapped and had Bulkhead and Bumblebee help Optimus walk back through the ground bridge. “At least not without back up, you could have been captured or worse killed!” Ratchet said flustered and fussing.

Of course while Ratchet was doing that Optimus thought to himself. ‘I have already been through worse only a few moments ago.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taste the rainbow and you find out its like getting your tongue shocked who knew right?
> 
> SO...tell me what you all think so far, please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and plot going on in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well today in my Birthday and I'm deciding to post new short chapter to celebrate! ^_^
> 
> Also I've started a new job and I love it. ;D
> 
> Other than that enjoy!

Optimus’ recovered very quickly after the whole cave/mine incident and regaining their mine was good too, of course reason for that was the booster shot Megatron gave him of course.   
Which almost got Ratchet’s attention if not for everyone relaxing once he was well which was a much needed plus for himself and the team.   
  
That and managing to get it back by using only half truths to convince Megatron, of course lying left Optimus feeling guilty despite who he lied too.

Of course with his recovery from his cold Ratchet eased off thankfully to only focus on other projects that would benefit the team.   
Because before he had to order Ratchet to leave him be to rinse off the muck from the flooded cave water pool and possibly anything else left behind when he and his team got back to the base.   
Also the time in-between that and getting a medical scan from him was needed, because if Ratchet had insisted a full medical scan before his frame had a chance to cool down after a forced interface it would be picked up instantly.   
  
Which would then begin the questions and then the truth would come out and the shame of failing his team, along with the danger after that.

All the more reason he was staying in contact with Agent Fowler much more now, he really wanted to move their base of operations elsewhere; yet not far from the children since some past attacks on them have happened which only meant they needed to be protected by them even more so.

That and Megatron _had_ singled them out before _all three_ of the children in fact. First was Rafael during Unicron’s awakening, having to survive a blast from Megatron’s fusion cannon while riding in the back of Bumblebee’s vehicle mode.  Second was Jack who Megatron spoke to when he agreed to assist them in defeating Unicron and had come to their base.  Thirdly was Miko to threatening Megatron if he double crossed him, which he did somehow Optimus knew that would somehow escalate much later.

He’d have to keep a close optic on that, because as the phrase the human’s tend to say was ‘Hell have no fury as a female scorned.’ And in this case Miko had been scorned so Optimus would try to keep close optic on that.

But right now he was going to speak with Agent Fowler again soon to possibly get the ball rolling for moving to new base, which would in turn free him from Megatron’s demands. Of course it was small selfish thing, but considering how fast Megatron interest in his frame was becoming along with _very_ _creative assaults_ on his frame too it seemed a good reason to speed things along.

Because really he didn’t want Megatron making use of his valve anytime soon if he could avoid it.

-

A few days had pasted since the _last_ encounter he had with Megatron and speaking with Agent Fowler he simply went back to the mine to see what was farther down due to the new mined out places. Because if a new energon line was found that was not all over the place all the better. The richer vein had served them well before, but finding an eraser vein to mine would be best for his team.

A steady flow of Energon was best since the Decepticons where bit more eager as of late to grab up as much as they could.

Of course when he returned to the base and the tension his team show towards him _almost_ made Optimus freaked out, partly thinking they had found out what he had been hiding from them.   
Thankfully of course they explained the issues before he said anything that would give him away, of course this only made Optimus unhappy with MECH _framing_ him with the fake version of himself.

It was not much of a surprise to him of how much he let loose on the _fake of himself_ ; he was not a very happy bot after all of it. Also he _loathed_ how far he had fallen to let such things happen on top of other things, and so took all his frustration out on the fake _him_.   
Since he couldn’t really kick his own aft for what he was allowing happen to himself from Megatron’s hands.

Of course after getting patched up and Ratchet sadly informs him that the blows and stab wound he took had damaged his contraceptive bolt and tie blocker that was connected to his gestation chamber and spark. Which meant both items needed to be removed or else would cause problems, but it also left Optimus feeling like he just had lost some form of _shield_ now.

Ratchet of course promised to build a new tie blocker and bolt, but that it would take time of course he suggested no interfacing until then.

Pity Ratchet had no way of knowing how difficult it was going to be for Optimus to do that, with Megatron no doubt already planning to _summon_ him again after so long. Megatron would not forget about something like the _power_ he held over another once he had them under his ped or in his grasp after he made use of them with them not fighting him.

_‘Fragger.’_ Optimus thought hoping somehow Megatron’ would get his due someday soon for what he was doing to him.

-

_‘Meet me at. 40.6219° N, 115.4751° W. Also no time limit, but do not make me wait long.’_  
Was the message Optimus got while he was doing some paper work filing since fighting Nemesis Prime as Miko had dubbed his fake self, he sighed annoyed by the message.   
Really what the frag did Megatron think he did all day? Stand around and do Primely stances and regal posing paired with inspiring speeches?!

_Of course not long after he got the message Agent Fowler called asking for his assistance, which made him panic slightly was Megatron now targeting him or was MECH agents using a new weapon?_

_He arrived through the ground bridge to get to Agent Fowlers position, of course when he did he only found out that there was nothing to worry about he only had to answer a very simple question about his health to General Bryce._

_Which seemed easy enough, in truth he was fine physically and mentally for now. His answer seemed to do the trick and later Fowler thanked him for helping, and told him what was going on which made him concerned. If his allies were having doubts about him; then surely his team might feel the same and the children no doubt, it was right then he knew what he had to do to assure them all._

_‘I can’t come Megatron I have work to finish.’ Was the first message he resent to Megatron, of course the instance reply surprised him surely Megatron had not been waiting for him to respond right?_

_‘Care to **repeat** that Prime?’ Was Megatron’s reply and even with it being message he seemed irritated._

_‘I’m sure my message was clear.’ Optimus sent as his reply._

_‘Better explain what **kind** work is so important that you say you can’t come and meet me, even for the sake of your team’s lives.’ Was Megatron’s reply, the warning in those words told Optimus clearly Megatron was becoming ticked off now._

_‘I cannot tell you the reasons.’ Which was the truth he couldn’t after all one cannot reveal that their troops and team’s morale was low to an enemy._

_‘I suggest you **try** to, I’d hate for your base to get **incinerated** for some unknown reason.’ Was Megatron’s next message with clearly showed that yes he was not happy._

_‘Megatron I said I couldn’t come... **not** that I wouldn’t. You also said before that if I couldn’t come at any time that I’d have to…_ _give you something you’d like instead.’_ Optimus messaged back and mentally regretting bring up that reminder to Megatron.

There was a long pause in-between for while until Megatron messaged him back.

_‘Alright, but you better keep to your word Prime and don’t dare complain or be stubborn about what I want either. I expect you tomorrow and luckily for you again I’ll give you no time limit again, just for you reminding me of this **wonderful fact**.’_ That made Optimus’ spark feel cold at those words.

Of course he didn’t have long to dwell on it due to much of his team coming in from patrol and with the children and Miss Darby arriving too.

He had to push those sad thoughts aside and spend some time with his team, plus Agent Fowler came by to talk about his request for a new base because of them both talking about it earlier during the week.

Of course with everyone leaving since his was a new school week the next day and a few going back out on night patrol and getting recharge, his thoughts wandered and the thought of the next day was truly frightened to him.

He couldn’t hold back his terror or tears as he silently wept in his rooms for how far he letting Megatron push him and use him as an object, he never felt so powerless in his whole life as he did right now.

-

Megatron fumes as he re-read the message exchange between him and Optimus later that evening after he flew back to the ship, he had even been waiting for an _hour_ before getting that message!

He stormed to his rooms lucky no Vehicon troops were in the halls at that time or few would _or_ many would soon be in the Medical bay if they so much saluted him!

Of course he then calmed down slightly after all he could now demand anything from Optimus now, but yet at the same time it seemed minor and… _cheap_.

Of course he shook that feeling off he had think of what he wanted from Optimus next day, but couldn’t the of thought of Optimus’ reluctance and saying he was only enduring it all for the sake of team’s safety.

That only made him more ticked off than Optimus refusal to meet him that evening.

Now he had to think of a way to get Optimus to actually give him something willingly and not just for his team, Orion didn’t just do things for others he did them for himself too! Of course Optimus’ words from when they were in the mine came back to him.

**’I’m no _Orion Pax_!’**

Those words Optimus had said and the way he did and with _Orion’s voice_ , had cut Megatron deeper than any blade had and hurt more than anything he had ever felt.   
Megatron growled in anger at it Orion was there it was Optimus who had push Orion away and silenced him!

**‘Fact is that Orion _is not_  here anymore and nothing is changing that.’**

Megatron punched a nearby wall in frustration as he remembered everything Optimus said, like he was declaring Orion was dead! When clearly Orion was alive only being forced back and imprisoned by Optimus Prime and the Matrix!

**‘If _he_  held the same morals as I do then  _he’d_  find what you are doing to me just as wrong as I do!’**

Megatron took in deep breath before letting it go and slumping down on his berth in defeat. Optimus was right Orion would not accept what he had been doing to him, but it didn’t make him want it any less really which confused Megatron.

“What the frag?” Megatron said to himself only to find he had no answer which frustrated him, because he always knew what he wanted even if he never knew where it was and yet in the end always found it.

Like the Dark Energon, he wanted it and he did find it then found more during Unicron’s awakening. Then when he regained Orion he knew what he wanted from him, he wanted him at his side and decoding the archives for him.

Of course now not knowing what he wanted now and yet yearned for something he had no idea of it was, that was like stumbling through the dark seeking more than just light and safety.

Megatron thought for while on this only to still not gain any answers, growling in frustration he turned his anger and thoughts towards Optimus. He had always been source of his problems ever since he came to be, of course then he got an idea and then chuckled darkly.   
He knew what he wanted to do to Optimus now and he was sure he was going to enjoy every bit of it, _even_ if Optimus _didn’t_.

Of course he knew that was not all, but for now he felt better with having plan in place for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What shall happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Holidays I'm present to you dear readers a new chapter.  
> It have talking and hanky panky in it kinda.  
> Also it took me while to write it, lots of re-writing this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda small gift to those that like this story, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also best of wishes to you all for Christmas. ^_^
> 
> (I've actually made it to the Holiday, now the really work begins. LOL)

The next day was easy thankfully and none in the team questioned his late night patrol not even Ratchet, in fact he encourage Optimus to get out of the base a bit.  
Also other reason for that was well Ratchet had not yet finished rebuilding a new bolt or tie blocker due to interruptions.

It was understandable about that happening for Optimus, but it was hard to deal with or except.

Truly going tonight with no form of protection against what Megatron was most likely going to want from him, the risk was very high and very real.  
Most that Optimus could hope for was that Megatron wouldn’t want to spike him, and of course he shouldn’t count on such a thing.

Given normally Optimus would have enjoyed such a nice drive at night plus the weather over all was great even by night time, if only the fact of what was going to happen soon enough was not the reason for ruining it all.

Optimus arrived Megatron was waiting again his back turned to him. Really what was it with him doing that every time they met here?

“Long time no see Optimus I do hope you are feeling better since last time we saw each other.” Megatron said.

Ok not long after they met in the cave/mine he and Megatron had seen each other of course that was when Airachnid had an Insecticon attack Megatron.  
Of course after the battle with that Insecticon had weakened Megatron quite bit and forced Optimus to made hard choice between attempting to capture Megatron or kill him right there on the spot.

Of course Optimus had not voiced his choice then, but he didn’t really need to when he drew and pointed his blaster at Megatron. Then before he could even do anything further Dreadwing along with Megatron’s troops came flying in and rescued him, leaving Optimus again with having to endure another physical and sexual assault from Megatron later against his will.

“I’m not here to talk Megatron let’s get this over with.” Optimus said in a very unpleased and stern tone.

“Come now Optimus don’t tell me you are upset still from _last time_.” Megatron said.

‘ _Should have shot him when he was down._ ’ Optimus mentally thought, and yet refused to reply to Megatron’ comment.

“Now don’t be _stubborn_ I did tell you to not _complain_ this time.” Megatron said.

“I didn’t forget.” Optimus said shortly. “You said nothing about refusing to talk.” Optimus snapped back which made Megatron frown.

“Really now, so if I said I want you to frag yourself on my spike until I overload, you would and not say word about it?” Megatron asked.

Optimus knew he was testing how far he could push it that much was clear so Optimus didn’t say a thing back.

“Amazingly cold of you Optimus and here I thought…” Megatron began to say only for Optimus snapped at him.

“We are not _lovers_ also I know you and _Orion Pax_ were not lovers either. I’m here to the safety of my team _not_ of my own free will. Also I won’t even pretend to be your lover either I _hate_ you too much to even try.” Optimus said not bother to hide his slight fury.

“Well it only takes a quite behind the scenes event between us, to actually get you to admit that you hate me so openly. I’m _amazed_.” Megatron said in fake mocking tone yet met Optimus furious gaze with his own annoyed one.

“ _You_ made it personal first Megatron, not me.” Optimus said in reply.

“You’re making this harder in the long run Optimus.” Megatron said making Optimus glare at him. “Well since you insisted that I get on with it, how about we begin then.” Megatron said and walked over to the same place like last time and leaned back before letting his spike panels slide aside and gestured for Optimus to get started.

Optimus only glared at Megatron and approached him reluctantly.

“Wait moment.” Megatron said in a very tight tone. “Tell me something did you have any _regrets_ over doing this for your team’s safety?” Megatron asked.

“The only _regret_ I have is not being fast enough in _shooting you dead_ back in that stripped mine after you were done fighting that Insecticon.” Optimus snarled not liking the question or delay Megatron was doing.

Megatron quietly stared at him for long while after he said that, before his spike panels closed. Which made Optimus inwardly panic did he finally push back too much that Megatron was no longer interested in using him and now wanted to harm his team as means to get back at him for what he said?

“Your spike I want to see it.” Megatron suddenly said which made the energon in Optimus’ fuel lines go cold.

“No.” Optimus said wary which made Megatron sneer at his reply.

“ _Yes._ ” Megatron snarled not happy with Optimus saying no.

“You have no use for it!” Optimus said loudly in protest.

“Since when has that _ever mattered_ to me, now show me your spike! Or your base and team mates will no longer be among the living!” Megatron threatened his patience clearly wore out now.

“I’m not aroused.” Optimus said looking away.

“I know that, so get to _fixing_ that problem. I’ll wait.” Megatron said leaning back further into the rock shelf waiting.

“You want me to _self-service_ while you watch?!” Optimus exclaimed embarrassed and upset at this.

“Yes.” Megatron said without hesitation.

Optimus frowns at him for second before forcing his spike panels slide aside, he looked away from Megatron as he hesitantly brought his hands to his spike’s sheath and carefully began to rub around it exterior mesh and sensory conduits.

Small sparks of arousal began to light up in his spike’s sheath slightly and Optimus had to bite on his glossa to prevent from making any sounds, as he felt his spike begin to extend inside his sheath and press against his retention calipers in very slow progression.

‘ _Damn it._ ’ Optimus thought knowing soon his spike would extend if not surge out of his sheath, and all because he had not indulged in personal self serve in a long awhile; then had refused to that since Megatron began demanding any form of pleasure from his frame.

Of course while still looking away from Megatron he didn’t notice the darkening color in Megatron’s optics as he watched Optimus play with his sheath to get his spike to come out.

‘ _Should have demanded this of him earlier._ ’ Megatron thought and only shifted his position as he felt his own arousal begin to build and his own spike stir within his sheath as he became eager to see what Optimus was unwilling to share with him.

Optimus bit his lip hard as he felt his spike surge forwards and out of his sheath, the cooler night air not doing much to make it retract back at all; he barely held back a flinch when Megatron finally spoke.

“Well…you’re very _impressive_ even in this Prime just like your _valve_.” Megatron said Optimus didn’t look his direction feeling ashamed and embarrassed at this, just like he had been when Megatron had insisted on seeing inside his valve before. “Come over here.” Megatron said next which made Optimus shutter he didn’t like were this was going, but did as Megatron said.

Optimus tanks felt cold once he was near enough to Megatron, he tensed when Megatron tugged him closer by his hips.

“Relax I’m not going to harm you Prime.” Megatron said in a partly annoyed tone, Optimus had to bites his glossa again to prevent himself from retorting that he was already being harmed by all this to him and forcing him to do things he rather do with lover or in private, not with his sworn enemy.

Megatron didn’t bother to note Optimus stiff stance only to study his spike then partly grinned when he saw it twitch slightly before lightly tracing a clawed digit up it underside, only grin wider at what he felt there.

Other than the red bio lights along the sides of Prime’s spike along with thin blue bio light lines and the gold raised etching that held a faint glow to the patterns seen and felt, Optimus spike was mostly a white silver color and most of all big and long in size.  
Megatron would almost dare say Prime was bigger than him in this area, if not for the fact that he on finding out if he was correct in that assumption.

He glanced up at Optimus and smiled darkly at him once Optimus actually met his gaze. “I’m curious Prime, are you as big as I am?” He said openly.

“Don’t go back on your word Megatron.” Optimus said in warning tone, which made Megatron arch an eyebrow at him in question for second before lightly laughing at this.

“Trust me I won’t, but come a bit… _closer_.” Megatron said and pulled Optimus down suddenly making him end up sitting on Megatron’s lap and partly straddling him and brace himself by gripping Megatron’s shoulders. “Yes this is much _better_.” Megatron said when Optimus leaned in too much from him pulling him down.

“Megatron!” Optimus began to protest only to freeze when he hear Megatron’ spike panel snap open and feel Megatron spike rub right up against his.

“Now how about we find the _answer_ to my question what do you to think?” Megatron all, but purred in a rumbling tone and wrapped his hand around both his and Optimus’ spike.

Optimus bit his glossa once again to stifle the groan at the touch to his spike, along with trying to not freaking out of how close those claws were to his spike.

Because Megatron’s claws could and have cut into him in the past, the very same claws on his spike have dug into his armor gaps or open seams in battles with Megatron was any indication.

“Don’t be so tense, I’m not going to damage your spike.” Megatron said as he stroke Optimus and himself at once for few seconds. Before stilling and looking down smirking when he saw bit of pre transfluids start coming from Optimus’ slit at the top of his spike, before looking up at Optimus only to frown at his tightly closed optics and pensive look on his face. “Honestly you can relax.” Megatron partly snarled.

“I rather get this over with.” Optimus said in tight tone as he opened his optics to look Megatron in the optics.

“I leave your valve alone and I get a _frigid_ response and after I let you off _easy_ the day before. Tell me Optimus don’t you think you owe me a bit _more_ than what you are giving?” Megatron asked in a very clear warning tone.

“I _cannot_ change how I feel about any of this, only being silent and enduring all this is _all_ I can do.” Optimus said in very even tone doing his best to not sound like he was complaining.

Megatron was quite for while at this before looking down at his and Optimus’ spike still him his grasp, before looking back up and finally meeting Optimus wary gaze. “Other than impressive, you spike is quite… _beautiful_.” Megatron said simply which made Optimus’ spark partly flare in a confusing way, and apparently it showed because Megatron slightly smiled at him. “Also you are actually my size though I think I’m _thicker_ that you.” Megatron said looking down at Optimus’ spike fondly.

“Stop.” Optimus said as he became embarrassed.

“Make me.” Megatron said back with smirk.

Optimus frowned at this and was about to actually shove his hand over Megatron’s mouth, if not for him leaning in close to his face.

“No.” Optimus said turn his face away only to tense up as Megatron squeezed his both their spikes together in a very pleasing way.

“No complaining remember? I want you to _kiss_ me and I want you to…”Megatron began to say more yet Optimus derailed that line of thought.

“To suck your spike and swallow your nanites I _get it_.” Optimus all but growled.

Megatron was quite for few seconds at that statement, truthfully he nearly forgotten all about that and had more interest in Optimus’ valve after seeing inside it.

“That is a nice suggestion…” Megatron began to say, of course again Optimus cut him off best he jump the gun he really could not risk Megatron spiking him, not with having no form of protection from getting sparked up.

“ _Fine_ , just leave me alone after I do what you want.” Optimus snapped sharply.

Megatron became slightly annoyed at getting interrupted and was about to protest if not for Optimus practically attacking him with a very brutal kiss.  
For a second this made Megatron think of pushing Optimus away from the kiss he had been given; only to give back a kiss nearly as brutal as the one he was receiving. There was nothing soft in the shared kiss and that revved Megatron up a bit more knowing that he finally gotten at least one thing from Optimus despite how it was given.

Of course then Megatron nearly jumped out of his plating at what happened next only to growl in pleased tone as Optimus began to ride him in a way, by rubbing their spikes between their frames. Megatron rumbled a pleased sound as he forced Optimus to break the kiss and watched as Optimus moved against him the way he was which was erotic to watch Optimus do and without any prompting either! Megatron rested his hands on Optimus’ hips to slightly help guide him as he rose and fell, Megatron snarled as sparks began to zap from the charge happening between them and he flared his EM field out to up the pleasure to entice Optimus to continue by letting him know how much he was enjoying this.

Of course what he picked up on was not what he expected from Optimus right then, he picked up the feelings of desperation and a bit fear in Optimus’ EM field and it was all mixed in a horrible spiral of forced pleasure and disgust.

At feeling that Megatron forced Optimus’ movement to stop by forcing his hips still. Any pleasure he felt before was gone, despite his spike still straining for release, he looked Optimus in the optics when he finally met his gaze in wary way.

“Why are you scared?” Megatron asked in a tone that seemed far too calm.

“You know why…my team.” Optimus said looking away.

Megatron frowned at this lie yes Optimus feared for his team, but that was not why he was scared right now. He thought on this for bit a before saying. “Your beginning to enjoy yourself aren’t you.”

This made Optimus look back at Megatron and sneer at him in disgust while saying.

“Hardly Megatron! I just hate the thought of having to finish you off by sucking your spike and swallow your nanites! Purging is not fun or painless, it leaves bad memories too!” Optimus snarled.

Megatron frowns at this ok that was a truth, but still not the reason. Then his dawned on him and he sighed in frustration at not realizing it before.

“You don’t want me to spike you.” Megatron blurted, Optimus froze up at that for a second, which was answer enough for Megatron.

“I am not…” Optimus began to protest only for Megatron to ask another question since he knew now the reason for why Optimus was feeling the way he did.

“Why?” Megatron asked wanting an answer to why he feared being spiked by him so damned much.

“Because it would be more like _rape_ than _docking_ ever was.” Optimus says quickly trying to divert from admitting the real reason.

Megatron paused at this before he snarled in fury at that being said he hated the word _rape_ so much, he hated it more than any could know and namely because he himself when he was miner had been rape. Of course not too long after he had been raped his rapists were killed by his own bare hands, his revenge was swift and merciless.

“This is not…” Megatron began to say.

“ _Yes it is_ , you think I like this _or_ want this? I’ve trade my frame _and_ integrity for my teams’ safety, I don’t regret doing that for them. The fact is you are raping me Megatron; and because I have no choice I have to allow this defiling of my body every time we meet like this!” Optimus interrupted quickly wanting to push the point home that yes this was rape and it was very wrong. “I wonder what _Orion Pax_ would think about all this if he knew.” Optimus said in bitter tone only to choke slightly when Megatron’s hand shot out and gripped his neck cables tightly.

“Do not use him like that ever; I would have _never_ hurt Orion despite the fact that he betrayed me!” Megatron snarled when he pulled Optimus close his face with while baring his sharp denta at him.

“I doubt that, you attacked him when the chance of him becoming a Prime again became a very real possibility. Did you think I didn’t recognize the left over pain when I came back, I know you struck him not long before the Matrix made him a Prime once more.” Optimus said in a strained tone from being choked, which surprised Megatron at how harsh it sounded from him the last noble Prime alive.

“That…” Megatron began to say as he stopped choking Optimus only for him to interrupt again.

“Don’t lie, you were mad _and_ torqued off so much you would have killed the boy if you had even the chance.” Optimus said in firm all knowing tone.

“I am not a sparkling killer!” Megatron yelled in fury at being called that, which was the one thing he never had done and had refused to do.  
Given of course yes if he would use or threaten Optimus with the human children he if he could, but never kill them this was the one thing he didn’t want attached to him.

“What about the Sparkling Centers you blew up, they were not empty when you bombed them!” Optimus snapped.

Megatron froze at this he never knew about that, in fact it was the first of it he ever heard of this.  
About to say so he then realized the report Starscream came in with back in the past and seemed shaken up if not lifeless, it was of when he ordered a bombing on Praxus.  
He then looked at Optimus in a very unreadable expression, before finally saying. “I didn’t know.”

Optimus anger and fear lessened at hearing this partly, only to shift a bit uncomfortably on Megatron lap. _‘Damn it!’_ Optimus thought knowing his system was still running hot though it was cooling down due to nothing happening same went for Megatron clearly.

Right then both felt very uncomfortable and wary of each other.

“Hold still.” Megatron muttered as he carefully wrapped his hand around Optimus spike and began to move it up and down, Optimus shivered at this and tried to move away only to stop when Megatron placed hand a on his hip gripping it tightly to prevent Optimus from moving.

“Megatron stop.” Optimus nearly begged he didn’t want this.

“No…just let me help you, so you can leave sooner.” He said harshly.

“Why?!” Optimus asked through a choked back gasp.

“Because I want too that’s why! Now hurry up and just let yourself overload for once for your own sake!” Megatron snarled upping his strokes to get Optimus off faster.

Optimus arched as he felt himself overloading all the stalling and denial of pleasure was just becoming too much for him to handle and to deal with correctly.

Megatron saw Optimus come undone by his actions and somehow felt better to doing this despite his own needs, seeing Optimus let go while around him was enough for him right then and help eased Optimus down out of his high by stroking his spike a bit more before drawing his hand back.

-

Once Optimus caught his breath he then looked at Megatron and felt a tiny bit confused at this show of mercy towards him, yet something very define had change between then just now.

“Go back to you base and team I sure you are needed there.” Megatron said gruffly and motioned for Optimus to get off his lap.

Optimus paused at this for second before getting up only to then kneel between Megatron legs, damn it the least he could do was assist Megatron in return.

“Prime what are you...?” Megatron began to ask only to gasp as Optimus began to go down on his spike and start sucking at it.  
Megatron tried to stop Optimus and push him off only to get his hands smack aside, Optimus was determined to assist Megatron just like he had for him despite how all it started tonight.  
The talk they just had, had changed things between them in some very vital way Optimus and Megatron felt and knew that.

Megatron gripped the rock that he was sitting on in an attempt to hold back the rush of pleasure beginning to pool low in his belly, and yet couldn’t bring himself to push Optimus away because dang it he wanted to overload now as well unlike before when he knew he could actually stop himself.

Optimus kept up his actions even when he sensed Megatron’s spike twitch in a telling way that he was going to overload soon. At first Optimus though to pull away to avoid swallowing the nanites only to realize he couldn’t bring himself to pull back. That made him a bit flustered and realizing he was no longer so afraid of Megatron releasing into his mouth. So instead  of trying to force himself back his shuttered his optics, and then swirled his glossa a bit on the underside of Megatron’s spike and then the rush of nanites came and Optimus just began to swallow without even voicing any complaints.

Megatron partly arched as he came and then gasped as he looked down as he saw Optimus actually swallow down his load of nanites with his optics shuttered at that! Megatron groans as another small wave came and before he slumped and let his cooling fans spin to cool him off, he kept his gaze on Optimus even as he pulled back and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

At that moment Megatron realized that Optimus was actually kneeling before him, like how he always wanted him to in so long. Given he imagined Prime would be dirty, bloody, bruised, and in chains as he kneeling before him in defeat; not like this looking serene and calm it almost remind him of Orion Pax almost.

Not wanting to miss this moment Megatron grabs the back of Optimus’ head and pulled him in close and kissed him, which he then purred as Optimus responded to the kiss at least until Optimus pushed himself away from him and gasping for air as he landed on his aft.

Megatron almost followed in that movement if not for Optimus saying in a shaken tone.  
“Don’t.” Optimus shuttered for few seconds when he realized what he had done, and felt like wretching right then, only to find that his tanks refused to expel the nanites he just swallowed. _“Primus what the frag is wrong with me?”_ He muttered to himself, of course he didn’t realize Megatron heard what he had said.

“You didn’t do that on your own?” Megatron asked, making Optimus look up at him in shock before he took deep breath to calm down.

“I did...I just…” Optimus trailed off only to shake his head and then slowly stand up his own interface panels shutting quickly. “I need to leave.” He said and began to leave, which confused Megatron.

“Optimus what just…?” Megatron began to ask only to have Optimus snap back.

“Don’t ask! Frag it all!...I don’t know what made me do that, but I do know I’ve been gone too long my team will be looking for me… if they find out this place is where we meet then…I won’t risk their safety simple as that.” Optimus finished in frustrated voice as he walked away feeling flustered and confused along with something else that he could not name right then.

Then he heard Megatron transform behind him and take off, he sighed in relief at this and made his way back to the highway and headed home. He really didn’t want to talk to Megatron about his actions right then, it was too confusing for him to sort out right then.

The only thing he was partly glad about was not having the urge to purge after he did that, but of course he didn’t like the thought of Megatron’s nanites swimming around in his digestive fuel tanks it just sounded gross and vile. Of course Optimus thought about forcing himself to purge it for second before deciding that would be for the best. Then sent a command to his fuel tanks to do just that only to find that is didn’t work, and he panicked inwardly at this a bit; why was his fuel tank not allowing him to purge what was in them?!

Instead of dwelling on this for long, he instead took a shaky breath he transformed and drove back. He had to return to base soon or else Ratchet would send someone to come find him or come himself to find him, and the last thing he wanted was anyone finding this place.

-

One Optimus made it back to the base and saw no one in sight he head straight for the wash racks and cleaned up, then tried a few times while in there to purge only to again find that he couldn’t no matter what he did. He silently worried about this his frame was fighting against him in this and that was not good, it felt like he was accepting what he was being forced to do when Megatron called. Which was not true he was doing this for the sake of his team; given of course the feeling of doing the right thing for his team’s sake did not feel like the right thing anymore, more like burden.

After finishing up in the wash wracks Optimus dried off he wanted to avoid getting a cold like last time despite the now used feeling creeping up on him again, with tired and sad sigh he walked out once he was dry only to nearly jump out of his plating when he heard Ratchet’s voice.

“Thanks Primus you back Optimus, Agent Fowler called while you were gone and said he had some news to share with you.” Ratchet said, Optimus forced his plating to smooth down and simply nods at this while saying.

“I hope the news he brings is what I think it’s about, it would benefit us greatly too in case of any potential attacks coming to our base.” Optimus said in a contemplating tone.

“Oh? What’s changed to make you worry about this?” Ratchet asked confused about this.

“I simply wanted to have an extra base available for us in case our base was ever located and that we may retreat to another safe place should such a thing happen, and not have to split up as means to stay out of sight as a last resort.” Optimus explained Ratchet nods at this seeing the logic behind that.

“That is a good plan Optimus. Oh and before I forget I have some other news, while you were out I finished making a new contraceptive bolt and tie blocker. I wanted it install them when you got back, if you wanted me to put them in now or later, which was the reason I was a bit worried when you didn’t come back sooner. I thought you might have run into trouble.” Ratchet said carefully.

“No not much, I simply had to trek over places that I could not drive on. Also yes I’d be very glad to have a new contraceptive bolt and tie blocker installed a soon as possible, it strange to think of not having them now.” Optimus said simply, trying to not let his lie show through.

That seemed to be a good enough answer for Ratchet as he simply nods before saying. “That is quite normal, a contraceptive bolt and tie blocker sometimes become normal thing for many who have them. Of course after they’ve been removed for while getting a new contraceptive bolt and tie blocker set feels strange, but that’s only if they’ve been interfacing before getting new set installed of course.” Ratchet said simply with shrug then leads the way to the medical bay to get the new set installed for Optimus, completely unaware of Optimus tiny worry at the last comment.

As Optimus laid down on the medical berth Ratchet plugged into his medical system without warning; making Optimus flitch a bit which Ratchet noticed. “Sorry, I’ll warn you next time.”

Optimus only nods at this hoping against hope that nothing strange would show up on the scan, last thing he needed was Ratchet finding out what happened.

Ratchet watched the medical info scroll by and partly blushes a few things that showed up in the scan, but didn’t voice it. After all he knew even if Optimus was a Prime he was still a mech and had needs and handled them on his own when he needed. Which seems he did earlier tonight possibly the reason he left the base wanting a bit more privacy than what could be gotten at the base possibly; after all a drop in transfluids nanites was instant flagged on normal medical scans always.

After the scan finished he turned to the contraceptive bolt and tie blocker he finally finished making and got ready to install them into Optimus, hoping it all would go well. Because the last thing they all needed was to have no form of contraceptive for anyone in case of getting ambushed by some Decepticons who wanted to have some _fun_ before throwing you into a cell or when you are in one.

“Everything looks normal; a small drop in a few things transfluids, but nothing to worry about it won’t affect the install.” Ratchet said in neutral medical tone, of course Optimus looked away when he said this. Ratchet mentally smiled at this thinking fondly. ‘Always the modest.’

Optimus felt embarrassed at this, but of course was glad that what transpired earlier would not affect the install at this he at least relaxed.

As Ratchet asked him to open his chest plates for the install of the tie blocker first since it was bit trickier than the contraceptive bolt, but once it was in it would settle the system and make things go smoother.

Optimus kept his gaze towards the far walls ceiling not wanting to show his wariness as Ratchet got a good look at his spark chamber and the Matrix, he was not use to having many look at it really even during a normal medical checkups or procedures.  The only blessing he had was the fact the Matrix nearly coved his nervously flaring spark; also sometimes it was hard for Optimus to even open his chest plates for even a checkup.

“Ok all done, the install is good nothing short of what happened before can damage it.” Ratchet said, which was enough for Optimus and he closed his chest plates in a hurry.

Ratchet again mentally smiled at this, knowing Optimus didn’t like exposing his spark even if he was a Prime everyone had an opinion about who they let see their spark.  
Bulkhead begin one of those that really need a few minutes to open his own chest plates for any check up and time away from others after wards for his system to settle down.  
While Arcee on the other had didn’t have that much of a problem, but of course was gone long after check up was over.  
Mostly from what Ratchet found out from the two extremes on their team about such things was, one tended to not be able to keep their chest plates closed after they were open and needed sometime to calm down by doing simple normal things such as cleaning the base, and while to other needed time alone to due to becoming aroused from someone seeing their spark and has to release the tension that build up during the check up.

“Ratchet?” Optimus said when he saw his become distracted a bit.

“Sorry, I was just looking up a few things so the install of the bolt will go smoothly.” Ratchet said simply, Optimus nodded at this and with a deep intake of air he braced himself to the install of the bolt.

It was not painful per-say it was just well, of course without the other medical means available for the install of the bolt the manual way was the only means to get the bolt installed.  
That normally involved a medic to check around at one’s valve entrance before stretching the valve open with a speculum, before installing the bolt that way.  
Of course a small sharp sting happens during this kind of install before the gestation chamber adjusts around it because the latches on the inside of the gestation chamber tended to grip onto the bolt anchors, but it worked well enough and didn’t hurt at all after it was install.  
Of course there was physical adjustment to it for about a day after getting a new bolt; _everyone_ had to deal with that regardless of how it is done even if they were a Prime.

“I’m going to install the bolt now, relax it will go smoothly.” Ratchet said in assuring tone.

Optimus took a deep breath before letting his mind drift off to things he needed to do the next day, anything other than what Ratchet was doing to install the bolt.  
Of course Optimus had to quietly shallow back a moan when the speculum was inserted and began to stretch him open damn it his frame was still a bit interested in some _physical pleasures_.

Ratchet did say anything thankfully, of course the sudden sting nearly made Optimus jumped out of his plating it felt sharper than the few other times a new bolt was ever installed.

Of course Optimus thought that was it, only to feel another sharp sting and actually groaned at it slightly of course, but then that was followed by a third sharp sting which this one actually made him flitch back away from Ratchet.

“Sorry Optimus it just the bolt does not won’t to stay.” Ratchet said quickly stopping after the third try, and carefully yet swiftly removed the speculum.

“Why won’t it stay?” Optimus asked after closing his legs a bit since the inside of his valve was not happy with the slight pain inside it.

I’m unsure; I need to do a scan to see why.” Ratchet said and began to run a scan; Optimus was tense at this hoping that the scan would not reveal what was in his digestive tanks.

“Optimus?” Ratchet said in a questioning tone, which set Optimus on edge. “Have you…interfaced with anyone since your bolt and tie blocker have been out?” He said carefully.

“No.” Optimus said quietly, hoping that Ratchet would not see through the lie, damn it he was possibly getting better at lying than he has ever had to be in his whole life right now.

“Alright then…have you used any means to…relieve any urges or needs that have come up since the both have been out?” Ratchet asked Optimus remained quite at this. “Optimus, it ok if you have. It’s just if any form of play done to your valve or even any mimicking of using your valve happened between then and now would explain why the bolt won’t go in and yet the tie blocker didn’t have problem installing. It’s not shamefully either if a mech plays with their valve its normal.” Ratchet said in assuring tone.

Optimus sighed at this and hung his head he knew what caused this, even if Megatron didn’t spike him, the action of riding him even if it was just rubbing their spikes against each other’s plating it was like mimicking being spiked kinda.

“I was…trying to _relax_ before away from base I couldn’t. There wasn’t enough to help me along.” Optimus said carefully.

“Ahh…alright. For minute I thought maybe you’d met up with maybe Wheeljack and well…anyways we’ll just have to wait till you urges settle and with the tie blocker that should happen in a few days.” Ratchet said only to look away a bit embarrassed.

“Why would you think I’d be with Wheeljack?” Optimus asked now curious of why Ratchet would bring that up.

“You seemed to, get along since you and Bulkhead fought Dreadwing is all.” Ratchet said unsure.

“Sorry old friend no, it’s only we both came to partial understanding with each other.” Optimus said simply glad the subject veered off to something else, at least unlit what Ratchet said next.

“Well then I guess that crosses out my next question, which was if you have swallowed anyone’s transfluids without the tie blocker or bolt installed. Because if so then it would signal to your frame that you ready to become sparked up, due to you frame accepting nanites not your own and if it was from a very potent sire of course or else your frame would purge it instantly.” Ratchet said off handily.

_‘ **FRAG!** ’_ Optimus thought when Ratchet said that, no wonder he couldn’t purge before!

“Well we’ll just have to wait by then you frame will have settled, but at least the blocker will help some as long as you don’t let you charge get out of control, during…well just control that and you’ll be fine.” Ratchet said.

“What if I can’t?” Optimus asked carefully.

“Well it will leave you open to being sparked Optimus if you should interface with someone. Which means you can’t hold back a rising charge you have to let it out before it becomes too much and it will short the tie blocker. Because the tie blocker prevents the charge from traveling down to a gestation chamber, but if a gestation chamber is full and one spark from your own hits it one can possibly kindle a sparkling and without the help of spark merging.” Ratchet explained.

“I see.” Optimus said before closing his panels and got off the medical berth seeing that the bolt would just have to wait, and hopefully he’d have that chance really to get it installed.

“Optimus really have you not interfaced with anyone?” Ratchet asked concerned.

“I’m sure Ratchet.” Optimus said in a surprisingly steady tone that he didn’t know he had right then.

“Alright.” Ratchet said and left it alone, once Optimus left he looked at the scans he just took, and sighed before quietly saying to himself sadly. “Oh Optimus, you don’t need to hide the fact you’ve been with someone not to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's it for now, until next time.
> 
> Oh in others news I've gotten into a new fan base. And have three plot bunnies that have taken my attention bit from TF for while, but do not worry I'll be writing TF stories and chapters just is matter of splitting my time now.
> 
> Anyways that is all Merry Christmas everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well new page to read for you all please forgive my misspellings, word flow and grammar, I've been writing these late into the night alot of times.
> 
> Ok in short alot of tension going on and well many problems kinda get solved in this chapter I think, yet many don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating which is good hopefully I'll get other writings updated soon.
> 
> Anyways go ahead and read and please leave comments below they really make my day. ^_^
> 
> Oh Wolfstash has taken over since I had to kick my dragon out, she kept eating my plot bunnies. (Reason for the picture change.)

Megatron sat on his berth pondering what had just happened between him and Optimus, little did Optimus know Megatron watched him drive back to his base concerned it he was alright. He noted how Prime had tried to purge few times only to noting that he hadn’t been able too, which that made him wonder.

Of course right now he was looking at the file that had been hacked into by Soundwave, from the USA government concerning that Autobots, given it was harder than ever to dig up considering how well placed the wording was done to make it appear normal.

He knew Optimus had been attacked not long after their last meeting, the mention of where the injury had been where not listed, that the tiny request for some supplies to build something had been asked for after Optimus had been attacked. The metal alone and the extra equipment made it very clear of what was to be built.

‘So you lost your means of contraception from being sparked.’ Megatron thought. ‘No wonder you didn’t want to be spiked by me.’

It was then that Megatron smiled a grim smile, realizing how close he had been to corning Prime by possibly sparking him up, yet hadn’t due to Optimus doing what he had to prevent him from shoving his spike into his valve.

Then again if he acted now he could stop Optimus from getting a new tie blocker and bolt installed into his body, but then a another thought came to mind right then. One that he had not thought about in so long, not since Orion Pax in the earlier years it had been a fleeting thought and never really visited in-depth.

‘Do I want a sparkling?’ Megatron asked himself, because he swore along ago if he ever had a sparkling it would be because he wanted to settle down after he managed to change Cybertron for the better, and for everyone including his own sparkling or sparklings.

Back then he knew what he wanted; now of course he thinks he was partly sure at what he wanted, but the conversation he had with Optimus had changed things between them and he was sure Optimus knew this too.   
It was that small thing that had Megatron feeling conflicted now of what he should do instead of what he wanted and this frustrated him highly.

So he thought it over for few minutes yet could not come to a decision. Of then he thought of something and with sigh he opened his message comms and send out a short message and waited for a reply.

-

Optimus was about to settle down for recharge when a message from Megatron appeared in his inbox, he mentally groaned in dismay at his timing.   
His systems was beginning to calm down finally and yet if he went now he knew without a doubt Megatron would finally want to spike him and would not hesitated in releasing into his valve either.

‘Selfish aft hole! He’d leave any berth partner to clean up after kicking them from his room no doubt!’ Optimus mentally thought and opened the message.

_‘Are you awake?’_  Was the simple message and that in its self put Optimus on edge, Megatron didn’t send messaged like this unless there was something to gain; of course none the less Optimus sent a reply to the message, but not an answer to the question.

_‘What do you want?’_ Was what Optimus sent back, the next message from Megatron popped up quickly, much to Optimus surprise which it was not the time between, but what the reply was.

_‘To talk about last we met.’_ Is what Optimus read, but then figuring Megatron wanted confirmed answer of things not ending up like they had last time.

‘I doubt I have much choice no bolt in place means I have to just give in and not hold back charge or lose my tie blocker if I do.’ Optimus thought to himself mournfully and angry at the same time.

_‘I won’t fight against you next time; I know I’ve already put my team at far too much risk by my actions last time.’_ Was Optimus’ return reply to end the very false talk fast.

_‘Prime I suggest you stop this line of thought that I’m picking up on, I only want to talk not make demands…at the moment.’_ Megatron sent next.

Optimus fumed as this really of all time he actually wanted to talk! As if, he just wanted to make sure he didn’t try to kill his mood the next time he call for him to be his easy frag! Is what Optimus thought and felt right then.   
_‘ **Lovers** talk after something like we had, **not** enemies **or** one manipulating an enemy into doing something they want Megatron. Unless we are having a peace talk we are still enemies, so tell me what do you **really** want?’_ Optimus replied.

_‘How important is Sparkling to you?’_ Was Megatron next message, and this set Optimus on edge did Megatron know somehow, or did he figure it out from last time?

_‘I’m sure last time we met can tell you that.’_ Was Optimus’ simple answer.

This encouraged Megatron to ask the next question he had yet to find an answer to before. _‘Would you ever want to have sparkling yourself?’_

_‘No.’_ Was Optimus answer and his reply didn’t take very long, which made Megatron inwardly snarl at how sure and certain Optimus could be about such a choice.

_‘Why?’_ Was Megatron next message.

_‘Personal reasons Megatron and I will not tell you them either. Finished with this false talk of yours now, and going to tell me what you are really after?’_ Optimus messaged back wanting to get to the point.

_‘Fine since you insist; what I want is very simple I’m sure you meeting me the tomorrow night won’t be problem for you.’_ Megatron message back the words alone even without being spoken took on the tone of him being annoyed.

Optimus hesitated at this maybe he should have not been so off putting if Megatron was being serious about actually talking with him, but the very last message Megatron sent made him go ramrod straight in fear while lying on his berth.

_‘Also either get your new bolt installed soon, or come without. I will not take no for answer this next time.’_ Was the last message.

Optimus was shell shocked for few second before a small sobbed escaped his lips and then he just began to cry, he felt like the world was shattering all around him right then and that he was falling and yet being crushed at the same time. Megatron knew well of course why wouldn’t he?!  
He was already using him as a living frag toy why not as a forced breed too! Truly if there was even a speck of kindness in Megatron spark it surely didn’t exist anymore! He had nothing, but cruel and dark intentions for him or anyone!

Optimus could stop crying at this point from feeling so helpless and weak and useless and quietly wept for long while not able to stop himself at all. Then at some point his tanks turned horribly and he then purged over the side of his berth and kept purging till his tanks were empty. He shivered as he hung half way over his berth and dry heaved for few seconds more, then slowly crawling down and off the foot of his berth and standing on shaky legs as he left his rooms to go to the wash racks to clean himself up and to calm himself down before going back to his rooms and cleaning up the purged energon.

-

The next day when Optimus woke up he felt groggy and tired when his internal alarm went off telling him it was time to wake up, but considering the night he had and how much trouble he had going back to recharge after what happened it only made since.

Of course Optimus got small surprise when he entered the main part of the base Agent Fowler was there and he looked a bit grim. The look did not encourage Optimus one bit, before  greeting him and Ratchet who was up and seemed to be getting his new bolt ready for an install if, his systems were calmed enough for it to do so that is, Optimus doubted they were after what happened the other night.

“Morning Prime.” Agent Fowler said in slightly concerned tone.

“Good morning, I hope you drive went well.” Optimus said peacefully glad for the small talk.

“I actually came in the other night and stayed in the officer room’s I wanted to be the one to give you the news when it came.” He said which peeked Optimus’ interest highly did he find new place to move his team yet close enough so they could still protect the children?   
‘Can I finally shake free of Megatron threatening my team finally?’ He also mentally thought.

“I believe that might have to wait Agent Fowler, Optimus has a check up and it cannot wait.” Ratchet said from where the Medical bay was.

Optimus mentally sighed at this and hoped for once he could just have something go right for him even just a tiny bit.

“Sure, I know medical exams are always important I never skip a one, not after I got very sick after not getting one when I was younger.” He said with a bit of smile and went over and sat on the couch and began to read through a few files he brought clearly.

-

When in the Medical bay Optimus sat on the medical berth and waited till Ratchet had finished his scans to see if his systems had settled down.

Ratchet quietly waited as the scan results came in and his smiled bit at it, Optimus’ systems _had_ settled and fully so the install would go smoothly and not have to be checked again later. Only too frown at the second read up lines clearly Optimus had lost some needed nutrient in his system as of late, but ratchet factored that into why his system had settled.

Sometimes when gestation systems activate they tend to store any extra nutrients it might get, only under stress or chance of not having a partner to insure a kindling would force a mech or feme to purge. That is a means to stop the process of a heat cycle from happening which to the systems would consider a waste of energy if nothing was going to come from going into a heat cycle.

For while Ratchet feared that Optimus would go into a heat cycle with the extra in his systems, but not now which brought relief to Ratchet like no other. Because even with having mine there was no way for them care for sparkling properly let alone a carrier that became heavy. Which was a bit sad because everyone would love any little that Optimus would have; he had all the great qualities of a great carrier or sire easily.

 

“Good news I can install the bolt now without a problem you systems have settled fully.” Ratchet said, and actually saw Optimus relax before he let out a sigh of relief and for moment thought Optimus was about to cry too.

Optimus could not help it when he showed how glad he was of this news and quietly thanked Primus for showing mercy on him and allowing him to have some form of protection from Megatron tonight, but managed to hold back his tears of relief. “That is a great relief old friend.” He said with a small smile.

“Thought I like for you to drink a cube after the install you lost bit of nutrients that you system needs.” Ratchet said Optimus only nodded not bothering to argue.

Ratchet mentally sighed at this, but didn’t comment the install was very need and important thing. Because if from Optimus visibly relaxing meant anything it seemed to be a big major thing he had been concerned about for while and was glad that he didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

-

After the install and checking to make sure it took and stayed, Optimus left the Medical bay slightly blushing a bit, even if he had been glad about getting the bolt in being embarrassed afterwards was still a normal thing for him.

“So everything ok?” Agent Fowler asked seeing Optimus come back out of the Medical Bay.

“Yes.” Optimus said briefly.

“So what was the check up about the normal stuff…if it alright for me to ask that is?” Agent Fowler, asked slightly.

Optimus mentally sighed yet was still amazed at how curious humans could still be about them, but then again they didn’t really shared much of medical knowledge with them after the whole fake _him robot thing_ to avoid it being repeated later.

“It was a normal check up along with a contraceptive install, something normal that our race does now since we are at war.” Optimus said, and nearly laughed when Agent Fowler looked surprised and blushed slightly at this.

“OH! Right I remember your files said you guys don’t really have just one sex…and that frame type is a choice. Sorry I keep forgetting that sometimes.” He said strangely.

“Yes, normally it would not be problem, but war brings out the worse and every mech and will harm others during such times, sometimes by forcing a mech or feme to become breeders for more soldiers.” Optimus said solemnly looking sad.

“Like Megatron would right?” Agent Fowler in dark tone which surprised Optimus at this slightly, but instead corrected this statement.

“I wish that was the full case, but before I became Prime…we Autobot’s were not always so noble…neither side I’m sad to said is innocent of what all had been done during the war.” Optimus said sadly, trying to not think of what he had been doing as of late.

Agent Fowler looked surprised at this and then nods, earth’s history of world wars were the kindest of things done from either side either, let alone the America’s civil war. “I get that, our own history in our own country and the world wars; not everything is black and white during war.”

“Indeed.” Optimus said and then asked. “You said to wished to speak with me earlier?”

“Uhh yeah I wanted to know if moving the base to new location was alright is all.” Agent Fowler asked.

“Yes and can we speak of this privately?” Optimus asked not wanting anyone to overhear until it was settled.

“Sure.” Agent Fowler said and followed Optimus to a more secluded room to talk in.

-

Soon both Optimus and Agent Fowler were looking over the possible other military bases that they could move to.   
“I afraid I’ll have to decline on moving the base to Area 51, Agent Fowler if from what the internet has told me it would not be an ideal base to be at and it’s too far from the children.” Optimus said.

“Heh, well worth a shot. It would be ironic if you said yes, if anything I’m sure it would throw the Decepticons off and not believe it for one second with all the internet hype it has. If you saying that they are not above hacking into our files are anything to go by, good thing we only keep the location of your base on paper only.” He said finding it a lot of humor in it.

Optimus gently smiled at this, but didn’t really comment and pointed out base that seemed to be a good location. “This one would be ideal.”

“It’s still very close to this one.” Agent Fowler said.

“Yes, but if we do then they would miss us. In the past during the war many times we fell back to places that Decepticons thought we had left only to strike them later and defeat them. It’s always worked; I don’t think it will affect us overly so.” Optimus explained.

“Guess that makes since after it has been attacked the Cons would move on and not think twice about it after leaving. Then again they might change their tactics after you did that, how many times had to done that by the way?” He asked, Optimus sighed he didn’t like talking about the war, but Agent Fowler had point.

“If in any case the this other base would have to do, it’s farther than I’d like from the children. I sorry to say Agent Fowler, but I don’t think Megatron is going to leave them out of conflict due to getting overly involved without meaning too, and I know I’m due to much of that.” Optimus said realizing what a risk he made in giving Jack the Key to Vector Sigma.

“I understand that Optimus and for the record I don’t think you did wrong in picking Jack to keep that Key of yours. The boy has a lot of potential, all three of them do…just age is something that will always be factor until they all turn 18.” He said with kind grin.

“Yes; well I think this will be all, thank you Agent Fowler.” Optimus said feeling better and closer to freedom more than ever.

“Yeah, I get this back to the higher up and see about getting the ball rolling on the base moving.” He said putting the files away.  
“Optimus can I ask you something personal?” Agent Fowler asked carefully, and this made Optimus wary at the tone he heard in the words.

“I believe so.” Optimus replied.

“I’m sorry, but I…came looking for you the other night after I arrive Ratchet told me were you’d be and that you’ve possible might be awake and…heard you crying I think last night and something else I’m unsure of…then I saw you leave your room…are you ok?” He asked carefully.

Optimus easy expression dropped like stone and he suddenly felt very exposed.

“Optimus you can talk to me about anything, but I was concerned and considering you’ve asked me to find a new base to set up at…I’m just concerned about what is happening here since the whole…” He began to say, but Optimus finished that sentence.

“Orion Pax, correct.” He stated.

“Yeah.” He said in awkward tone.

“Seems that Orion Pax has been a source of trouble for me as of late.” Optimus said with sigh.

“Or sore spot if I’m not wrong.” Agent Fowler said seeing Optimus look worn at mention of Orion Pax.

“You are not; truth is Agent Fowler…Megatron had figured out the location of our base.” Optimus said carefully.

“What?! Really?! How?!” Agent Fowler said in surprise, before asking. “If he has why not bombed it yet?” He asked, which made Optimus look away ashamed.

“I’m offering him something to keep my team safe, and its part of the reason why I want to move the base so much.” Optimus said looking at the far wall not able to meet Agent Fowler’s gaze.

“Optimus what is it your offering to make him not bomb your base?” He asked carefully, yet knew he was not going to like the answer. No one would for a situation like this.

“Myself.” Optimus said in strained voice, but knew he had to tell him.   
Damn it he had needed to tell him sooner, but couldn’t and only right now seemed like a good time.

“Wha…?” Agent Fowler began to ask then it dawns on him, a race that didn’t have specific sex and Optimus had been allowing Megatron to use him in return of keeping him and his team safe. “Optimus…I…why didn’t you say something sooner?” He asked next.

“I…am unsure Agent Fowler.” Optimus said in strained voice.

Agent Fowler didn’t say anything about this, he knew from past as a Ranger those that were abused sexually couldn’t explain why they let it happen or didn’t know why they didn’t fight. It was part the training to know how to identify that and assist help find a way out for those in such situations.

Both didn’t say anything for while, but Agent Fowler let out sigh and said firmly. “I’ll see if I can get thing moving faster so that we can get you all moved to another base soon as possible, I just want you to try avoid meeting with Megatron again if you can till then.” Is what he said after a bit.

“I fear that won’t be possible Agent Fowler, I have to meet him tonight. The only blessing about it is that I have means to prevent myself from conceiving a sparkling, I came too close the last time.” Optimus said solemnly.

Agent Fowler looked saddened by this and said, and asked carefully. “Are you sure you can’t convince him to not to meet with you?”

“Yes.” Optimus said grimly hating himself for not being able to fight without risking his team.

“Has he hurt you from anytime other time before?” Agent Fowler questioned further.

“In a way of not being very willing to what he has done before…then I would have to say yes. But not from last we met…last time confused me.” He admitted.

“How did that confuse you?” Agent Fowler asked.

“Megatron didn’t want, to take anything from me or use me. I do not know of what his reasons were behind it.” Optimus said.

Agent Fowler sighed at this and then said firmly to Optimus. “That is hard to explain I’m sure, but Optimus don’t forget that he has…raped you already. It seems more like he’s now just messing with your head than sticking to what he normally would do.”

Optimus nods at this and didn’t say anything further, Agent Fowler feeling a bit out of place he didn’t know how to help Optimus right now really.

“I’ll get the wheels turning, just please be careful.” Agent Fowler said.

“I will, please do not…” Optimus began to say.

“I won’t Optimus.” Agent Fowler knowing it was best he didn’t say anything further on the matter or even bring it up to anyone; this was something that Optimus clearly didn’t what to have exposed.

-

Else were on the Nemesis, Megatron was very displeased from last night _talk_ with Optimus and not because of him actually. That he felt like his audios were burning whenever he began reading over the reports he was given while on the bridge.

Of course no sooner than he got back to reading Soundwave showed up and with an update, ever since hacking the USA’s security they had been shifting through everything to get as much info as possible on the Autobots and their base’s location.

Of course Megatron didn’t read over those reports much due to the fact he knew were the base was anyways, he took the report Soundwave had and read over it only to pause at it and frown.

“A base being cleared? Along troops being move to _Nevada_ and all moved suddenly from their posts, tell me Soundwave what do you think would make them do that I wonder?” Megatron asked carefully, Soundwave only using play back of a human speech.

“The only thing we have to fear is...fear itself.” With that Megatron partly chuckled at this.

“Indeed seems to me that the Autobot’s allies don’t trust them very much, their call in for more troops proves that and clearing out of a base for more room.” Megatron said reading the report on them and frowns they could become a problem for him if what was on the report of them was any indication.   
“Keep an eye on to where these troops are transferred hopefully that will tell us what they are up too, the humans of this government have a very _certain_ way of making sure things remain in their control. I’ll not wait for them to act before we do.” Megatron said Soundwave only nodded and then left.

Megatron frowns at this report for a second; this would interfere with him meeting with Optimus now since it seemed that this countries government will be a more active and permanent in the region.   
Of course he doubted Optimus would check to see if his human allies would betray them in favor of control over him and his team of course.

‘He won’t listen to me after last night’s talk, I best make the most of it tonight and get him to see reason to be wary of his allies at least, placing a seed of doubt never hurt of course.’ Megatron thought and began to think of how to bring the subject up to Optimus when he’d go to meet him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well you've made it to the end, so please pretty please leave comment if you even feel the need, like I said before they really make my day. ~_^
> 
> Anyways going to have to wait to see what happens next time with Megatron and Optimus. So stay tuned. LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Optimus get it on...finally, but how will both react after the deed is done?
> 
> Read to find out. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any of my misspellings, word flow and grammar, I've been writing these late into the night alot of times.   
> Also with another new job it might be task for me to update many of the stories I'm doing let alone write new chapters until I get a steady schedule. 
> 
> So it might be while before anything new comes along, sorry. T_T

Optimus managed to get out the base without much trouble or any questions from Ratchet who only sighed and said he needed to rest more than actually go out on patrol. Of course Ratchet also said that time alone might help ease his install fully.   
Namely a good frag would help settle the install faster so that is did its job.  
  
Back in past before the war after and install of a bolt a Medic would assist in providing an overload to make sure it was secured in place, and then send the Mech or Feme on their merry way.   
Given back then many were less stressed and open to that and felt better after a bolt install, and normally came back again for check up without complaint.

Then again times had changed since the war and none really wanted to have a check up if it could possibly going to take them off the field, so a bolt install had to go without a test overload and settle normally and very slowly.

Of course an actual interfacing between two bot so soon after an install was not advised, because of the possibly of the bolt being rejected due to a real spike’s charge overriding its anchors and making it fall out then there be real trouble of getting sparked even with tie blocker.

“Don’t stay out too late you need more rest now more than ever.” Ratchet said firmly.

“I won’t if I can avoid it Ratchet.” Optimus said before he drove away.

“He seems a bit tense.” Arcee said from the side hall where she had been listening from.

“Can you blame him after having to fight that man made mech and having such important contraceptives damaged during the fight?! Even you’d be tense after such an event Arcee.” Ratchet snapped only to mutter sorry for being to sharp with her, Arcee brushed it off knowing how much they all worried about Optimus since he came back from the Con’s and got changed back into a Prime.

“I know, but he didn’t seem to want to go out tonight and yet he did. Something is off about him Ratchet, we all can feel it. Despite how calm he’s tried to be…his EM field has an undercurrent of unease in it… all of us are picking up on that!” Arcee said in pressing manner.

“I know!” Ratchet yelled only to go quite when Arcee looked at him confused at they he was so upset now. “Sorry.” Ratchet said then looking away angry at losing his temper again.

“Ratchet what’s going on?” Arcee asked.

“I think Optimus…I think he might…have relations with someone on the team.” Ratchet said sigh a tired sigh.

“Nothing wrong with that, Optimus has a right to have relationship as long as it doesn’t affect him in the field or on a mission.” She said.

“I know, but I…I don’t know who, I suspected Wheeljack, but he said no when I asked.” Ratchet said with sigh.

“Well of course not, that would break Bulkhead’s spark if Wheeljack had something going on and not tell him. Ratchet I also doubt he’d be having a relationship with Bumblebee either he too much like a sparkling to Optimus in the sense of a creator to a creation.” Arcee said.

“And yourself?” Ratchet asked carefully.

“Sorry Ratchet, Optimus is a nice mech and all, but…well I prefer femes and only a few mechs have made the turn my head that way. Those mechs that do…they don’t live long it seems…the well is where many of them end up when in a relationship with me like that.” She said sadly, Ratchet didn’t comment he knew Arcee’s loss of her partners had made her shy from mechs in relationship standers anyway, but not as team mates.

‘Then that means, Optimus seeks solitude for handling his own needs then, I’m such fool to think otherwise. I just thought with the scan I took before…it was just a fluke then. Must have been his systems not having something blocking the normal cycling process in his reproduction coding.’ Ratchet thought to himself. “Thank you Arcee.” Ratchet said.

“Yeah, but still we might need to keep an eye on Optimus I really think the whole Orion Pax thing still bothers him. I know it would for me not knowing that I had another life and could not remember it.” She said before leaving.

Ratchet thought on this for a bit and figure that she might be right, then again what if a part of Orion Pax was leaking through. It could be possible that even if the Key restored Optimus, but if some of the memories of the past remained somewhat then…Optimus would need help in handling it.

-

When Optimus got to the location Megatron was again waiting for him and this time not facing away like the other times.

“You’re early.” He stated.

“I rather we not talk.” Optimus said wanting to just get down to it.

“I know, but I rather we did first we need to settle some things before we can get to interfacing.” Megatron said.

‘You mean raping me.’ Optimus mentally thought disliking how casual Megatron was being about all this. “Fine, as if I really have choice in the matter.” Optimus snaps, Megatron partly frowned at him when he said that.

“First…I apologize for what I said over the comms the other night, I rather you have form of contraceptive than not, you having a sparkling would be a weakness I do not need.” Megatron said simply. “Its best I not give you something that you could possibly use against me in the long run.” Megatron said coolly, Optimus didn’t reply to this and just remained quite not sure how to take such an apology from Megatron or the crude reasoning behind the apology either.

“You have nothing to say on the matter?” Megatron asked when there was not retort or reply to what he said.

“No; why would I?” Optimus asked bluntly, Megatron frowned at this, but didn’t really comment on it further.

“Second, would you enlighten me of why this country’s government is moving more troops to the State of Nevada so suddenly?” Megatron asked while pinning Optimus with very intense look.

Optimus partly swallowed at this; clearly Megatron was servos and arms deep into the US’ government security.

“I am…unsure as of why, I wasn’t aware that was happening.” Optimus said and that was the truth.

“Hmm, it seems you allies don’t trust you to inform you of them moving troops closer to where you are without telling you. Seems the time of your Orion Pax stage and your evil man-made self has shaken the fragile trust they gave you when you first approached them, I’d be concerned of being betrayed by them if I were you.” Megatron said in a low tone as he stalked closer to him.

Optimus frowns at this before saying. “Or maybe they are preparing to defend their borders from another country and we have nothing to do with them moving their troops.” He said.

“Really? Why would they do that?” Megatron asked in rumbling tone.

“Despite us being their allies they have other things to worry about than me and my team, this world’s has its own conflicts. The election of a new president alone has stirred up trouble for this country alone, and now it’s looking to defend its self from outside attacks from other countries that could become its enemies.” Optimus said.

“Hmm that could be possible, but I’d be wary if I were you Optimus. After all you’re on what they’d mostly like to call is thin ice due to problems from before. Just word of advice to you, it would be very ironic if you somehow came running to me for help later if I turn up correct.” Megatron said with chuckle. “I wonder if that would happen what would you’d be willing to give to safe you team?” Me added as he ran a hand down Optimus’ side and lightly gripped his hip flaring.

Optimus shuttered at this knowing the talk was coming to an end now, and he dodged that bullet luckily. “You do have some form of a contraceptive installed right?” Megatron asked next.

This threw Optimus off for second why would Megatron care he had said come with or without the other night why bother bring it up? Then again the reason was already stated just few moments ago and so he shivered and nodded.

“Good.” Megatron almost purred and then trailed both hands along his sides and as if trying to map out his frame the claws picking as any lose seems he had making him tremble and he was not sure in a good way.

“What are you doing?” Optimus asked as in wary tone as Megatron leaned in towards his face.

“Enjoying this; that and I’m finally going to get to feel what it’s like to be inside that tight pretty valve of yours.”  Megatron said leaning closer to Optimus face and forced him to walk backwards at the same time towards the rock shelf that Megatron normally sat on.   
Optimus looked back for second when the back of his legs touched the shelf edge only to stiffen when Megatron grabs the back of his head and forced him into kiss, and forced his hips to collide with his.

Optimus felt the heat coming off from Megatron’s closed interface panels, then felt a growl from his chest when Megatron tried to force the kiss deeper.   
Optimus to clamp his mouth shut to prevent him from doing that then felt Megatron’s heavy EM field that normally he kept under control all the few other times until now; Optimus felt how aroused and eager Megatron was right then in his EM field.

Megatron pulled back a bit and chuckled while saying. “Relax, I’m not going to frag you dry, I’m not into that kind of interface.” He said before as he lightly bit Optimus’ neck cables.  
Optimus nearly pushed Megatron away in panic when he did that to his neck, only to just go still when it became clear he was not going to rip his neck cables out with his denta.   
Optimus let shiver travel down his frame, but it was not a shiver of want it was of relief.

Megatron pulled back from his neck when he picked up on Optimus relief in his field through his. “Finally relaxing I see.” He said with smirk.

“Don’t mistake that for relaxing, its relief that you won’t rip my neck cables out with your _shark’s teeth_.” Optimus mutters.

Megatron then frowns at this, being compared to a fish of all things! Of course then he chuckled and leaned in close again and said. “I do not like being compared to an earth fish Prime, I think you’d better take back that statement.” Megatron said in low warning tone.

Optimus mentally gulped at this damn it he should watch what he said, after all Megatron would possibly soon be making use of his valve however he wanted tonight. “I apologize.” Optimus said quietly, but the distance between them allowed Megatron to hear it perfectly.

“Good mech.” Megatron said with please rumble and again focused on mapping out Optimus frame, while he stared intensely at him. Optimus looked away not wanting to meet his gaze any longer due to the fact his face could reveal more than he wanted to Megatron than he wanted. Only to have Megatron grip his chin and force him to look him in the optic.   
“Don’t look away Prime; trust me tonight will be a night that you will find some sort of enjoyment from. I might have not been Orion Pax’s lover nor he mine, but don’t think for one second you won’t get my best despite the lack of a berth and a room. You won’t be able to have a lover without thinking of me after tonight.” Megatron said in a very boasting and promising tone which made Optimus shiver in both fear and he hated to say it anticipation.

While Megatron trailed his hands down his sides to his hips and then to the outside of his legs, he was thinking fast when the last time he had interfaced! And trying to remember what his valve could handle inside it at that!

Optimus mentally cursed when he finally recalled when the last time he had interfaced, it was only shortly before the end of the war on Cybertron and it was with Ironhide. Optimus swallowed dryly at this and nearly jumped out of his plating when Megatron finally trailed his hands on the inside of his legs and pushed them open slightly, only to let out cry of panic when he was suddenly pushed backwards and landed hard on his aft on the rock shelf.

He looked up confused when he saw Megatron glaring at him. “Having problems focusing Prime?” he snarled.

Optimus didn’t reply he didn’t know why Megatron was irritated.

“What in the pit made you blank out just now?” He snapped, Optimus sighed and figured might as well humor him or else he’d possibly not be careful with him.

“I was just trying to remember my specs to my frame when it comes to interfacing.” Optimus said carefully.

Megatron scoffed at this and said. “You were trying to recall when last you interfaced and were the one being spiked; don’t bother prettying up the facts with neutral words.” Megatron said with sneer.

Optimus glared right back at him when he said that and snapped. “Must you always be so crude about everything?!”

Megatron raised an eyebrow at this and then chuckled before saying. “I don’t have to be no, but haven’t you heard it’s rude to compare past interface partners to one that you are with now?” He asked.

“ _Rapist_ is what you mean.” Optimus said lowly, only to choke when Megatron grabbed his throat and pushed him against the rock shelf wall behind him.

“I doubt this qualifies as _rape_ since you’re willing.” Megatron growled and only tightened his grip before letting go.

It was right then that the dam that had been holding Optimus ‘s emotions back broke, and he couldn’t stop the tears that began to roll down his face or the sob. Optimus had finally reached that breaking point in all this and his trembled in fear and shame at doing so in front of Megatron of all people.

Megatron was surprised at this and looked at Optimus confused of why he just began crying of all things.

Optimus tried to fight his tears and even pressed his palms to his optics just wanting to make himself to stop, but it was not working.

“Optimus?” Megatron asked carefully, only to make Optimus cry harder before he gasped out brokenly.

“Just get on with it! Damn you!” Optimus yelled before choking on loud sob before saying in strained voice. “You know even if I never knew Orion Pax or even if I was him a lifetime ago…if I knew what was to become of him and me from meeting you…I’d tell him to never meet you! To spare him all this and myself!” Optimus finished saying with yell and looked Megatron in the optics.  
“Why did Orion Pax ever become a friend to you or all people?” He asked quietly.

Megatron paused frowns at this only to look dumbfounded at Optimus at this question. Why indeed did Orion Pax become his friend? Megatron didn’t have answer to this.

Instead of answering Megatron slowly kneeled before Optimus from where he was sitting on the rock shelf, before carefully cupping Optimus’ head and making him look at him for long while. Optimus frowns a bit as Megatron stared at him for a few seconds, it was almost like me was searching for something.

Before Optimus could ask what he was doing, Megatron’s optics flare suddenly and then pushed forward and kissed Optimus hard making him panic at the suddenness of it. Optimus tried to pull back, but Megatron grabbed the back of his helm and kept him in place as he forced Optimus to allow him to deepen the kiss.

Optimus shivered when his glossa felt Megatron’s move into his mouth and began to map out the inside of it. Optimus tried to squirm back from it only to gasp in surprise when Megatron sunk his digits into a cable cluster between his interface panels and inner leg joints.

Optimus squirmed at the sparks of pleasure being to form behind his panels, while distracted by this he didn’t even realize he was beginning to kiss Megatron back. Only when Megatron stopped playing with that cluster of cables and cup his interface panel and rub it did he realize what he was doing.

Of course before he could push Megatron away from the kiss Megatron EM field swamped him and he shuttered at the feel of it and moaned as the charge began to build inside him, and by then Optimus was lost as he sucked on Megatron glossa in desperation.

Megatron didn’t let the fact that Optimus was giving in to him now go to his head, what he saw when he looked Optimus in the optics, what he saw made him act instead of talk because he had to know for sure if what he saw was real or not.

Optimus couldn’t have stopped his interface panel from snapping open even if he tried, then he arched when Megatron digits rubbed and gently prodded at his valves entrance that was now very wet.

“Megatron!” Optimus gasped as he pulled from the kiss only to whimper when Megatron slid a digit into his valve while thumbing his anterior node slowly. Megatron didn’t say a word and just added another digit and scissor them inside Optimus valve carefully to not cut or hurt him with his claw tips. Optimus lightly rolled his hips against Megatron’s hand as his frame demanded more and his processor going blank and fallowing only what felt good.

Optimus lightly hissed when Megatron added third digits and then spread his digits out stretching his valve further open, only to buck down in response after second only to groan in frustration as Megatron withdrew his digits.

“Look at me.” Megatron whispered to Optimus, who did before looking down and saw Megatron’s spike out with only pearl of pre beading at the tip of his spike.

Optimus gulped coming back to himself a bit only to gasp when he was tugged bit towards Megatron by his hips, making him lay partly on the rock shelf with his legs spread open and Megatron between them. Optimus stared at Megatron’s spike as Megatron positioned himself and lightly pressed against his valve entrance.

Optimus valve cycled down as the pressure of being penetrated slowly.

“Relax.” Megatron rumbled, Optimus shuttered as he felt his valve being speared open. It had been too long since he last been spiked nothing from before had prepared him for this.   
The stretch partly burned and hurt yet felt so good and overwhelming, but that was tinged by a pleasure so good that Optimus didn’t know whether to pull away or push forward for more.

Optimus gasped loudly when Megatron thumbed at his anterior node again and then whimpered as Megatron slipped deeper into his valve, which was clenching and unclenching around the massive spike progressing deeper into him.

“Frag, you are tight.” Megatron finally said and in a bit of a breathless voice, Optimus felt a bit of pride at this in a strange way clearly Megatron was not in total control at the moment.

As Optimus felt Megatron come closer to the back of his valve and the charge in Megatron’s spike now lighting up his nodes did he note something was not right, it was then a warning popped up in his system hub and it said.

****__ Bolt install failing, ejecting bolt. Allowing reproductive clearance, opening gestation chamber passage way.   
  


‘NO!’ Optimus mentally screamed hating that the bolt was failing on him now of all times and he tensed up and tried to make his system to stop for ejecting his bolt. ‘Not now!’

“Prime?” Megatron asked noting how tense he became and plus his valve was clamping down hard on his spike which was making it very hard to bottom out inside his valve without using more force than needed.

“Stop please! Get out of my valve!” Optimus said in a pleading desperate tone Megatron did and slid out of him carefully only for Optimus to whimper in dismay as he felt his valve eject the bolt and his valve work they remains of the bolt out of his valve.

 The tinking sound on to the rocks that Megatron heard when he watched Optimus tense and partly spasm, and he reached down to what clearly came out from  Optimus’ valve. Then held it up and saw what is was, Optimus’ bolt had come out.

“Your Bolt.” Megatron said before looking at him in confusion of why it sudden gave out, before he realized why it did. “You got it installed not long ago didn’t you?” He asked Optimus looked away feeling ashamed and now exposed. Megatron didn’t say anything more and handed the bolt back to Optimus who subspaced it and yet began to cry again. “Don’t worry.” Megatron said making Optimus look at him in surprise and fear.

“You still have a tie blocker yes?” Megatron asked, Optimus nodded carefully not sure if that was a good thing to tell Megatron. “Don’t hold back your charge then let it go, that will prevent it from failing and keep me from sparking you up.” Megatron said as he trailed his hands up from Optimus’ hips to his sides then back down again, before he began to re-enter Optimus’ valve once again at the same damn slow pace.

Optimus shuttered at this and bit his lower lip plate to hold back any noises he’d make, only to note Megatron’s cooling fans kicking in now unlike before.

“Frag it, I partly enter once and yet you tighten up further than before. You have to relax Optimus or this will hurt.” Megatron said and while once again thumbing at Optimus’ anterior node again to urge him to relax.

“I…” Optimus began to say in protest, only to moan loudly as Megatron played with his anterior node again. Which seem to do it and Megatron then slid in without pause until he was fully inside Optimus.

Megatron panted bit as Optimus valve began to flutter and squeeze around him in a very maddening way. “Your valve is already working my spike.” Megaton gasped wanting to draw Optimus attention back to the here and now, better he not be focusing inwardly when that would cause him to short circuit the tie blocker.

“I’ve not done this since we left Cybertron.” Optimus gasped as the at the very feeling of stretching was felt all the way into the back of his valve before it cycled down on Megatron’s spike.

‘What?! No wonder he so damned tight, could practically be virgin tight after so long of wait between interfacing!’ Megatron mentally yelled, only to outwardly simply nod and begin to move out of Optimus’ valve making him whimper before gasping as he slid back in.

“Good thing I went slowly then. I regret that the bolt didn’t stay, but I think we can manage if we take our time.” Megatron said with bit of humor as he began a slow thrusting pace in and out of Optimus, while mentally smirking as Optimus let out a small moan as he took him.

Optimus couldn’t believe what Megatron just said the way he did! Of course that line of thought didn’t last long when Megatron began to move at a slow pace which began to speed up slowly, but surely.

Optimus couldn’t help himself as he partly tried to meet Megatron’s slow thrusts, only to gasp and cry out when Megatron changed his hold on his hips angling them up higher which in turn allowed Megatron to hit the top inner node he had and run right over Optimus’ sweet spot at the same time with his spike. Megatron let out please rumble as he felt more lubricant come from Optimus’ valve, knowing he was making Optimus squirt a bit with the angle he was thrusting at.

“There it is; your trigger spots.” Megatron said with chuckle and sped up a bit more.

“FRAG!” Optimus finally gasp out after straining a bit to hold back the rising charge, only to squeak when Megatron lightly pitched his anterior node.

“Stop fighting the charge, I don’t want your tie blocker failing during this. Just let go and feel.” Megatron growled and began to get rougher in his thrusts.

“Hard to do when you say things like you have, frag it all!” Optimus snapped back only to tremble as the pace sped up and his valve flexed and tried to keep Megatron deep as possible.

“Can’t help it, you seems to have way to rile me up no matter what. _Old friend._ ” Megatron said as he leaned down and kissed Optimus hard as he began to speed up and thrust harder into Optimus.

Optimus only partly froze at that last statement, only to groan as the rush of his own arousal grew and he couldn’t do much then, but hang on and ride it all out.

Megatron pulled Optimus’ hips close as he bent over Optimus and helped him wrap his legs around his waist as he just kept pounding into him.

Optimus felt his peek coming and tried to hold back, only for Megatron to whisper against his lips. “Don’t fight it let it happen.”

Optimus didn’t want too, but knew he had too or his tie blocker would fail and possibly get sparked, so he did as Megatron said and let go and cried out in pleasure as his overload hit him harder than any he ever had before.

Megatron growled as he felt Optimus come around his spike before snarling as he too came and let his overload rush over him, and spill inside Optimus only thrusting few more times to prolong Optimus’ and his own overload bit more.

Megatron partly leaned on Optimus as he came down from his high and light trailed kisses to his neck cables before nuzzling them, and flaring his own EM field out to intermingle with Optimus’.

“Get off me.” Optimus gasped out finally when he caught his breath, and his EM field coiling back up barely out of Megatron’s own EM field range despite how close they were to each other right then.

Megatron pause in the tiny affectionate mood due to the afterglow of the overload he just had, and frowns at the tone Optimus used.

“Why the sudden malcontent?” Megatron asked a bit disgruntled now.

“Get off me!” Optimus snapped now clearly peeved.

Megatron grunts at this and does as Prime said and stood while pulling out a cleaning rag and cleaned his lower half up from the mess he made, before looking back and down at Optimus and smirked at this handily work.   
‘Well I belief I did a nice number on that pretty valve of his.’ Megatron mentally thought liking the sight of Optimus very puffy and used valve with his transfluids sliding out of it.   
‘Only thing that could make it look better is his spike out and it having made mess on his belly too.’ Megatron mentally added, even when he handed Optimus a new cleaning rag for him.

“So got an answer to why you’re suddenly peeved?” Megatron asked, Optimus didn’t say anything. “Come now don’t tell me I didn’t satisfy you or hurt you during, did I?” Megatron asked wanting an answer.

“No your prowess in interfacing is fine.” Optimus snapped annoyed, as he cleaned himself up carefully his valve was still sensitive to touch from how much it had been worked over from such a long time of not using it.

“Then why the sudden displeasure?” Megatron pried. Optimus closed his interface panels quickly after he cleaned up and snapped.

“YOU THOUGHT I WAS _HIM_!” Optimus yelled in frustration, while Optimus mentally asked himself. ‘Why does it matter if he thought you were Orion Pax during interface?’

Megatron optics widen at this realizing who Optimus was referring too, then glared at him and said in cold tone. “And _if_ I did what’s it to you?”

“Nothing, just forget it.” Optimus said after a few seconds.

“I don’t think I will _Prime._ ” Megatron growled and again crowed Optimus space. “You _hate_ Orion Pax don’t you?” He asks with sneer, yet his tone held a threat in it.

Optimus didn’t answer and Megatron scoffed at him when he didn’t get an answer, which was answer enough for him really.

“I can’t believe it, _you_ finally admit you hate me after so long and went we are alone. Now you hate the very mech that willing let you _Optimus Prime_ come about! Makes me wonder if you and _him_ have any traits similar other than having the _same spark._ ” He said in an icy tone.   
Optimus froze at this and before snapping back his reply in fury.

“ _Orion Pax_ has been nothing, but trouble for me! _IF_ I had choice I’d never have anything to do with him let alone share the same spark! Fine I hate him, but I _hate_ you a pit more than I do him.” Optimus admitted.

“Careful Prime I’ve already stated my dislike for those that insult Orion Pax before.” Megatron said in a warning tone.

“Frag you! You wanted an answer you got it, just because you don’t like it won’t change the answer!” Optimus said finally standing on shaky legs.   
“Just like every other time; you’ve always hated the fact that there could ever be another way to change things. The person you were before everything from what I found out when I actually researched _you long ago_ , would have been someone I would have willing worked with to help every Cybertronian!” Optimus said and pointed straight at Megatron who frowned yet said nothing.   
“But no you decide to shoot before looking and now look were we as a race and people are, spread out across the stars and possibly heading near the brink of extinction!” Optimus finished a bit out of breath.

“And what of you Prime? You’ve stated all my sins, what about yours?” He asked Optimus glares and said firmly.

“Count yourself lucky Megatron; I carry not one set of multiple sins, but two due to Orion Pax.” Optimus snarled, only to get punched and fall to the ground by Megatron who yell in a furious voice.

“ _Don’t you dare_ talk about Orion like that ever again _Prime_ or else your team will pay the price instead of you! Orion was and still an innocent nothing could change that! Only you coming into being had _stained_ his innocent spark! He looked beyond my plating and class found something of worth and was a brother to me!” Megatron roared.

Optimus wiped his slip lip plate and looked up at Megatron in a neutral expression, before saying. “Then why did he seek the Matrix? We both know without it I’d never be here.” He asked.

Megatron didn’t have an answer to this and that frustrated him to no end, why had Orion done that?

“If anything I wanted possibly something similar in the beginning like Orion Pax did, pity only bitterness and hatred was showed to me from you. I wanted to work with you to change things without killing, it was possible with the people supporting us both and it could have been done. Of course it’s a bit late to try now isn’t it?” Optimus said in a tight tense tone.

“Save you _righteous prattle_ Prime, just leave before I change my mind and blow your base to scrap!” Megatron hissed.

Optimus swallowed dryly at this, but left not bothering to look behind himself due to hearing Megatron take off and fly away.

Then Optimus noticed the wind blowing and noted that he had begun crying again without realizing it.   
Then quietly asked to himself. “What the frag am I doing anymore?”

-

When Megatron arrived back on the ship he went straight to the training rooms and started beat the scrap out of every battle scenario he could, only until he has panting and out to breath did he turn off the battle simulations and headed to his rooms.

Of course he didn’t notice that he was silently being watched by someone and who had partly followed him that very night when he went to meet with Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...they got to do 'it' finally, but that brought on a ton of new problems now didn't it.
> 
> Oh cookies to the those that guess correctly of who creeping about. (Everyone gets one guess.)
> 
> Well share with me of your thoughts and I'll get to them soon as I'm able.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets an unwelcomed surprise and is very unhappy about it.
> 
> Megatron gets to have what's he's done so far thrown back in his face.
> 
> (I've recently cleaned it up for better reading, not an update ok.)
> 
> ~*~ Dreaming/Nightmares ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets bit intense I think.
> 
> Still not Beta read.
> 
> (I've recently cleaned it up for better reading, not an update ok.)

It had been weeks since last Optimus had been messaged by Megatron which was putting him on edge and not in a good way. He was tense and very as much as he hated to admit nervous with just waiting until the next time he was called to meet with Megatron, he really wanting it done and over with.

He waited few days after he interfaced with Megatron to approach Ratchet with his bolt to have it reinstalled then a few days passed that. Which allowed his bolt to fully install and no extra charge from a spike could dislodge it this time, much to Optimus’ relief.

As Optimus was finishing up some paperwork and things to fill out for the possible move to the new base for his team, a comm message popped up in his inbox.

_‘40.6219° N, 115.4751° W., 0100 earth hours. ’_

Was all that it said much to Optimus surprise at such a late time and of how brief the message was it seemed _off_ somehow unless Megatron was still upset from last time.

With a heavy sigh of both relief and yet agitation he informed Ratchet of him wanting a late night Patrol route again, Ratchet didn’t object. Besides, Optimus had been cooped up in the base since his bolt fell out without warning when he went to patrol the other time; so Ratchet could not blame Optimus for wanting some fresh air after so long.

After all, Ratchet knew Optimus had come to like star gazing it became a habit that seemed to calm his leader and friend down a lot.

“Just make sure you call if you run into trouble alright.” Ratchet said Optimus didn’t reply to this he knew Ratchet knew he would be careful.

Even when he knew he would not be really, he never felt alright after meeting with Megatron in private.

-

Once Optimus got there he looked around curious to see Megatron was not there waiting like normal.

“Megatron?” he said carefully.

“Negative: Megatron is not here.” came Soundwave’s voice, his real voice.  
He didn’t want to play games, yet this put Optimus on edge making him nervous.  
Soundwave was possibly the only one other than himself capable of going toe to toe with Megatron and not die.

“Where’s Megatron? And _why_ are you here instead of him Soundwave?” Optimus asked looking around wary of an attack or ambush happening.

“Seeking Answers: Optimus Prime has them,” Soundwave said curtly.

“Is this a trick or trap?” Optimus asked carefully while keeping Soundwave in his sights while scanning the area wary of his surroundings now.

“Negative: Came alone. Seeking: To talk and gain answers.” was Soundwave’s neutral reply.

Optimus thought on this for a few second before asking, “What is it you want to know?”

“Inquiry: Why is Optimus Prime interfacing with Megatron?” he asked.

Optimus stiffened at this question before frowning and replied in cold tone, “ _You_ should be asking why Megatron is _raping_ me, don’t think for a second I want such things from Megatron willingly.”

Soundwave didn’t say anything for few seconds, before saying.

“Request: To see if Optimus Prime is telling the truth,” Soundwave said finally.

“ _No_ , stay out of my head! I’ve had enough of one _Con_ being inside me!” Optimus said in fury.

“Soundwave: _Swears_ to not invade any further than needed,” Soundwave said insisting.

“What part of _no_ didn’t you understand Soundwave.” Optimus growled now very peeved.

Soundwave was quite for few seconds, before saying, “Soundwave: Apologizes.”

Optimus scoffed at this and said in a withering tone, “At least one of you **_Cons_** do.”

“Soundwave: Concerned for Lord Megatron. He has been tense and angry, reason has been unclear.” Soundwave explained.

“ _Oh really._ I can’t imagine _why_ he’s been _fragging_ me off and on at his _whim_ and in various ways; _all unwanted_. Also before you say I’ve encouraged any of _it_ , I haven’t I have been _forced_ to accept being _raped_ for my team’s safety!” Optimus said in a bitter tone.

Again Soundwave was quite before speaking. “Soundwave: Confused about why Optimus Prime is allowing this. Why: Is Optimus Prime allowing this to happen?”

Optimus frowns at him for long while before saying in a cold tone. “ _Ironic_ of all the people Megatron trusts and he didn’t tell you… I _suggest_ you ask him _yourself_ if you want to know.” Optimus said and turned away to leave, making Soundwave ask another question quickly hopefully to delay him or have him say more.

“Optimus Prime: Is not going to attempt to capture Soundwave?” Soundwave asked surprised at Optimus not trying to take him, prisoner.

“No, I rather not have Megatron pointing a _loaded gun_ at my _team_ and the _children_.” Optimus said in a very disgusted tone.

“Lord Megatron: Is not a sparkling killer.” Soundwave protested.

“ **Like _frag,_ he’s not!** ” Optimus yelled back in fury his anger clearly showing in his tone and now on his faceplates, Soundwave backed up at this.  
“It's best you leave and not follow me; if you want answers go _ask Megatron_. Don’t talk to me; I dealt with one too many _cons_ in private as of late. I don’t want another one to deal with like _that_.” Optimus said in a quite tone clearly ashamed of his outburst yet still angry over all about having a talk with mech he really didn’t trust.

Soundwave didn’t asking anything else as he watched Optimus walk away before transforming and drove off.

Optimus kept an eye out to make sure Soundwave didn’t follow him back to the base the _last thing_ he needed was another con on his tailpipes like Megatron was and knowing his bases location after all.

-

Soundwave stayed while pondering the conversation and Optimus’ reactions.  
As Optimus left he didn’t bother following, he needed to talk to Megatron _now_.

Optimus may not have let him into his mind, but his feelings were true from what he felt.

Optimus was hurting along with being very angry and tired; Soundwave felt it in his EM field and more so with minor his empathy abilities.  
Optimus’ outbursts from speaking with him already showed that he was nearing a breaking point and despite the war and the fact that he was an enemy.

Soundwave had felt something else deeper was stirring when Optimus left; it was something Soundwave had not felt coming from Prime before _ever_.  
Yet it was something Soundwave had felt once before and had only recently been reminded of, _Orion Pax_.

Right then Soundwave stopped in the middle of the hallway once he returned to the ship and thought to himself as he was making his way to Megatron’s quarters.  
What if the reviving of Optimus Prime from Orion Pax from recently was not like it was before?  
What if it was weaker now than the first time?

Like ripping off a band-aid, as the human’s saying went.  
After ripping it off and trying to re-applying the same used band-aid, only for it to not stay on or not stay on as well like when it was put on the first time nor as clean in the beginning either.

With that thought in mind, Soundwave started walking again still wondering if he was possibly right?  
Then again this was possibly he didn’t have much proof and without seeing into Optimus’ mind only going off the feelings he felt from Prime really didn’t give him much of a firm fact or facts, just a theory only.

The only fact Soundwave had was that if he didn’t act now then he’d be leaving a once dear colleague and friend to possibly to be hurt more and by their fellow friend.

That and Soundwave saw clearly that Megatron was becoming what they are had been and was fighting against.  
Megatron had stood firmly against what he was now doing and yet was becoming like those that had sent him and Soundwave to the fighting pits.

 Soundwave knew right then he needed to bring Megatron back to the right path before it was too late!

Only hoping he wasn’t already too late that is, he was going to find out though and hope he wasn’t.

-

Megatron was currently in his rooms poring over the report files he had gotten today and he was nearly done with more than half of them. That in its self was amazing normally that would take a total of two days if not three, but right now he was using it as a distraction, the last time he had met with Optimus was both parts wonderful and yet horrible.

Despite getting to have Prime the way he wanted finally, in some small way he actually didn’t.

‘As if Prime knew what I really was really thinking. Then he has the gall to simply accuse me of something completely different!’ Megatron thought as he put another report back with a small annoyed toss.

Megatron sighed after calming his brief anger as he thought back on a certain mech that had been in his life long before Orion Pax or even Soundwave.

‘Terminus.’

Megatron then scoffed at the memory he had of Terminus telling him to not get attached, yet here he was getting attached and to a mech that hated him.  
It seemed all he had done was just give Optimus more reason to hate him, but last time they met he felt something in Prime’s EM field when he just let go and didn’t fight back.

When their EM fields intermingled it felt like a rush of calmness, comfort, and peace, partly like an eye of a storm where it was the most peaceful despite everything ranging around it. Megatron liked it and in there he felt something else it was minor yet familiar almost like…

A ping from his doors brought Megatron out of those thoughts and recognized the ping was from Soundwave requesting to enter his rooms. ‘More reports.’ Megatron mentally bemoaned as he told Soundwave to enter only to look surprised that Soundwave didn’t have any data pads like he normally did.

“Soundwave?” Megatron asked not liking the feeling he was picking up from Soundwave’s EM field slightly.

“We need to talk.” Soundwave said in his natural voice finally breaking his vow of silence.

It was at that moment that Megatron knew that whatever Soundwave wanted to talk to him about was very serious enough to make him speak up with his true voice.

“What is it that you wish to talk about?” Megatron questioned carefully as he sat up, not feeling comfortable leaning back on his berth anymore.

Soundwave was quite for a moment considering of how to approach this before he thought of _actually_ seeking Starscream out and bringing him back to fold to get his help in this matter.  
Of course didn’t he knew he could do this alone, Megatron trusted him and many times listened to him their history stretched back far past meeting Orion Pax he was the only one that could talk to Megatron about this.

It was his duty to bring his old friend and leader back to the path he started on for their faction because if he didn’t he might as well be called traitor and a betrayer of those that were his friends and faction.  
Also, Soundwave’s spark wouldn’t let him ignore this that and his lost creations would shun him, including those that were in the Well already if he didn’t act now.

“Optimus Prime and Orion Pax.” Soundwave said bluntly stating clearly what he wanted to talk about with Megatron; he was not going to go into this talk by walking on egg shells so to speak; that would get him nowhere fast.  
That and there was really no other correct way to approach this expect bluntly.

Saying that alone made Megatron tense up and become confrontational instantly.

“Really what so important that you want to talk about a _Mech_ that goes by two names and only uses one?” Megatron sneered, only to sober with what Soundwave said next.

“Fact that you’ve raped Optimus Prime and hurt Orion Pax as well by harming Optimus Prime in such a way.” Soundwave said sternly dropping Orion’s name in to make Megatron less likely to be unreasonable.

Megatron quietly swallowed at this and only sighed as he slumped from his tense frame. “How did you find out?” he asked.

“Flight patrol, I’ve had to take over that since Starscream disappeared.” Soundwave said his tone of voice cold which made Megatron inwardly flinch; yup Soundwave was not happy about how he found out.  
Of course only to wonder how he figured out he was raping Optimus while also realizing that yes that what he was still doing that; despite before when he visited this line of thinking seeing it as wrong and well made weak attempt at fixing it. Yet had thrown that thought out the window in favor of his own selfish pleasure.

“Are you sure I’ve not just been interfacing with Prime?” Megatron questioned, only to feel Soundwave flare his EM field out in fury briefly before he reined it in.

“I ask him myself.” Soundwave said a bit angry clearly at his small half sparked attempt to mask what he had really done, and Megatron knew Soundwave was not going to let this go lightly.

Megatron is silent for a while before frowning and lets out a sigh of frustration before recalling what Soundwave said before about hurting Prime along with Orion.  
So he asked in a confused yet hopeful tone, “Before I answer your question Soundwave, explain to me of what did you mean by I was hurting Orion Pax?”

“I…believe that the return of Optimus Prime from Orion Pax this time opposed to before it is _different_ , the Matrix’s holds a _lesser_ sway over Orion Pax and Optimus in a way I believe. I sensed something when I spoke with Optimus Prime…in theory Orion Pax maybe trying to flight or find his way back despite Optimus Prime still being present and the Matrix being active once again. I am unsure if that is the case though.” Soundwave said carefully he didn’t want to plant a possible false hope.

Megatron then started off at the wall thinking. ‘Orion is still alive and wanting to be free!’

“Negative, I think if possible for Orion Pax to regain control that he’d run. Optimus Prime EM field alone feels hurt, not the same as Orion Pax maybe, but both are hurting.” Soundwave said stiffly when he picked up on Megatron’s open thoughts.  
This makes Megatron frown a bit, but not reprimand his TIC for reading his thoughts slightly right now. Megatron trusted Soundwave enough to openly allow him into his mind if Soundwave felt like he needed too or if Megatron personally asked him to for certain reasons of course.

“And his mind, what of it?” Megatron asked, Soundwave sighed and played back the recording of what Optimus said to him tonight.

 _‘_ **No** , stay out of my head! I’ve had enough of one con being inside me!’  
‘Soundwave: **Swears** to not invade further than needed.’  
‘What part of **no** didn’t you understand Soundwave.’  
‘Soundwave: Apologizes.’  
‘At least one of you **Cons** do.’

Megatron understood of why Soundwave didn’t know unless Soundwave had no choice he rarely invades others minds due to it also putting him at risk with his other ability possibly bleeding through when he was in another’s mind. That and it was a personal choice one Megatron had sometimes grudgingly respected if he had too.  
Because Soundwave had to make it clear that another’s mind was a dangerous place to be in, and since Megatron had to body hop before from his own body to Bumblebee’s then back again he personally knew all too well of how dangerous another’s mind could be if one was not careful.

“I see.” Megatron said a twang of guilt forming in his chest. “Was anything else…said?” Megatron asked.

Soundwave briefly nodded and played back another recording, his vocals were beginning to hurt from so much use after being out of use for so long with his vow of silence.

_‘Optimus Prime: Is not going to attempt to capture Soundwave?’  
‘No, I rather not have Megatron pointing a **loaded gun** at my **team** and the **children**.’_

Megatron mentally growled at this while outwardly grimacing, but then relaxed after taking a deep breath to calm down; only to groan in frustration when Soundwave played another recording along with clipped one.

 _‘Soundwave: Confused about why Optimus Prime is allowing this. Why: Is Optimus Prime allowing this to happen?’_  
_‘If you want answers go **ask Megatron**.’_

Megatron sighed before finally answering Soundwave’s first question.

“I…I found some very valuable information, the kind that would make Optimus Prime do anything to keep his team and those young human friends of his safe from me in exchange for well _you know_.” Megatron said in frustration.

“What information?” Soundwave asked not happy with the vague answer.

“I rather not tell you what it is at this point Soundwave I don’t trust myself to not let my temper and current nature get the better of me if I shared it with you.” Megatron explained.

Soundwave says nothing which said a lot really clearly he was not happy with this answer. “Tell me.” Soundwave said he needed to know he really did.

Megatron looked at Soundwave with a hard look before finally giving in it was best he’d tell him instead of keeping it quite or else Soundwave would find out sooner or later. “I know where the location of the Autobots base is now, do not ask me for the location coordinates; I rather not tell you what it is at this point Soundwave. I don’t trust myself to not let my temper and current mood get the better of me if I shared it with you.”

Soundwave slowly nods at this, but clearly was still not happy with that as a full answer.

“Did you feel anything of Orion when you went to speak with Prime even a little?” Megatron asked in tiny hopeful tone.

Soundwave refocused at this question he already didn’t want to plant a false hope in the case he was wrong, but the small hint of hope in Megatron’s tone. ‘Maybe just this once I should hope as well, what I felt could not have been false no matter how small it was and it wasn’t that small from what he sensed.’ Soundwave thought.

“What I sensed from Optimus Prime was different and yet similar; the only thing I could think of was Orion Pax from what I felt. If I could have seen Optimus Prime’s mind I could possibly have better assurance of I sensed.” Soundwave replied as best as he could without tipping over into possibly saying something false.

Megatron seemed to relax and become calm at this, which was not really what Soundwave expected him to do. “Thank you Soundwave.” Megatron said his mind partly beginning to wander into the possibility of Orion Pax still being there despite Optimus Prime remaining too.

Of course, Soundwave was now concerned because of Megatron’s not telling him the base’s location along with actions right then.  
His friend and leader were already on a darker path that led to becoming like those that they had fought against.

“Will Lord Megatron continue to rape Optimus Prime?” He asked bluntly wanting to know what Megatron would do now.

This makes Megatron frown while flaring his armor plating in a bit in frustration, before calming down. “No.” he said firmly while also saying. “But I will meet with him again none the less. I’m not finished just yet, but I swear I won’t take him against his will Soundwave I won’t rape him ever again.” Megatron said firmly.

Soundwave stared at him for few seconds wondering if he should look into his Leader and friend’s mind to be sure, but let it go.  
He nods at this before he left Megatron’s rooms, he could trust Megatron when he swore to not repeat something when once he’s given his word and with an answer and promise Soundwave was just given it was more than most got.

 As Soundwave left Megatron’s rooms he was feeling a bit unbalanced by all this really. He only promised himself to keep an eye on Megatron just in case he did go back on his word even if Soundwave doubted Megatron would.

The thing was he would make sure to be there in case of anything.  
Just like in the past when he had been there when Orion Pax came into to both their lives for the first time; Soundwave would not get caught unaware of such things again if he could avoid it.

-

Megatron saw Soundwave leave and sighed in frustration he knew he had been absent mind as of late, Soundwave finding out clearly told him of how un-careful he had become when he met with Optimus in private.

He suddenly felt tired and knew he needed to the rest the reports were nearly done so he could finish them tomorrow, truly he had earned a good rest.

Also in a way he was mentally and emotionally tired, talking about Orion Pax or Optimus Prime tended to stir up so many feelings he rather not visit right then.

As Megatron set the report to the side and began to power down for recharge his mind was drifting to the thoughts on Optimus Prime and of if he should meet again with him so soon, but then again he also thought about Orion Pax he wanting to find out if really Orion was still there despite Optimus being there.

 

~*~

Megatron woke to finds himself walking through a purple mist at first he is confused until he saw a familiar figure standing in the mist.

“Optimus?” he asked confused about why he was there.

“So it’s you whose late this time.” Optimus said in a very emotionless tone.

“What are you talking about?” Megatron asked confused until the mist cleared a bit and he saw where they were; Ruby Dome, “I’m not here to interface with you.” Megatron said bluntly now knowing what Optimus was getting at.

“So my _Rapist_ does not want to rape me is what you mean.” Optimus said coldly.

“I…what are you getting at Prime?” Megatron asked not liking how the environment weather shifted right then.

“Just get on with it! Damn you! I don’t want to play these games with you anymore! Just stop hurting us!” Optimus finally shouted in frustration.

“ _Us_? Is Orion here?” Megatron asked wanting to know if Orion was there right now.

“I never knew Orion Pax or even if I was him a lifetime ago.” Optimus simply said.

“But you said _us_ , there no one else is here only us two.” Megatron said feeling more confused by the second at how Optimus was acting.

“You know if I knew what was to become of him and me from meeting you.” Optimus said in a low and dangerous tone as if it were a threat, “I’d tell him to never meet you!” he shouted suddenly, “To spare him all this and myself!”

Megatron felt anger bubble up in his lines at those words, only to have it freeze by Optimus’ next words.

“Why did Orion Pax ever become a friend to you or all people?” Optimus said in a pleading tone that was similar to Orion.

Megatron reached out and cupped Optimus’ face looking hard at him wanting to see Orion through it all.

“Stop please!” they beg and trying to push away from him as he changes slightly to look like Orion Pax before he became a Prime.

Megatron pulled Orion to him wanting to comfort him in his despair.

“Get off me.” it was Optimus again and he as he shoved Megatron away and sounding angrier than before, “Why did Orion Pax ever become a friend to you or all people?!” he now shouted in a demanding tone wanting an answer.

“I…I don’t know.” Megatron said and grabbed Optimus wrists when he stepped back from him with his optics wide and in fear, only for Megatron to tackle him to the ground.

“Get off me!”Optimus shouted and tried to get away from Megatron. “YOU THOUGHT I WAS _HIM_!” he yelled next which made Megatron roll off him and let him get up and step away slightly.

“Why do you fight against Orion Pax so much, he wants to be free again do you see that Prime? Why do you hate him so much?” Megatron asked.

“I hate him because you love him, but I _hate_ you a pit more than I do him.” Optimus said coldly, “I also have a right to be here why should I disappear because of him?!” Optimus questioned back.

“Because he was here first not you!” Megatron shouted in anger at Optimus for keeping Orion away from him.

“Then why did he seek the Matrix?” Optimus asked in a chilling tone.

“I already said I do not know! Did you forget?” Megatron asked only to reach out when he again heard Orion screaming in pain. Megatron turns to help Orion only to collide with an invisible wall preventing him from helping Orion, and what he saw happening to Orion which made his spark shutter.

A purple eyed version of himself stared back and holding a whimpering Orion who screamed in agony when he was impaled on a dark energon version of himself. “Megatronus!”Orion cried out when he was forced to move up a down on the dark energon corrupted version of himself’s spike.

“He so sweet when he struggles don’t you think?” Megatron’s darker self asked to him.

“Stop please!” Orion begged as mech blood ran down between his legs now from his torn valve.

“He so tiny and tight, I’ve wondered why you never had him before he became that Prime.” Megatron corrupted self said, yet his voice came from some place behind Megatron.  
This made him look behind himself only to see Prime pinned underneath him and enduring an unwanted interfacing with him and saw the finishing end of said interfacing.

Only to sudden be right there above Optimus, “Get off me.” Prime growled.  
  
Megatron flung himself back from Prime in shock only to then snap his head in the direction of Orion’s next pained cry.

“Stop! PLEASE!” Orion cried as his chest plate were being ripped open and then wailed in pain as the corrupted Megatron forced him to share his spark with him against his will.

Megatron felt sick at seeing this, he would have never done that to Orion.

“Sparkling killer!” Optimus yelled at Megatron. Making him look back only to see Prime all beaten bloody and angry, “I _hate_ you!” Optimus yelled as he fell to his knees cupping his interface panels that now had mech blood pouring from there.

Megatron tried to kneel next to Optimus to help only to tremble as the next words that came from both Optimus and Orion.

 _“Rapist!”_ Orion and Optimus both shout making Megatron retreat backward by a step.  
_“Murder!”_ they shouted next making Megatron step back again as the mist closed in around him.  
Megatron then met the purple gaze of his dark energon corrupted self who was grinning widely at him before saying.

“You know they are both are such nice frag toys, I’m sure you’ll not mind if I keep them both right?” they asked.

Megatron nearly charged at his darker self only to look back into the mist when both Orion Pax and Optimus Prime yell him name at the same time. “Megatron!”

Only to turn his attention back to his darker self when he spoke again.

“Because you know they both would be better off without you ruining their lives or is it life?” they said in a mocking tone. “After all you don’t know if one is Orion Pax or Optimus Prime.” his darker self said.

“You are not real.” Megatron snarled only making his darker self laughed.

“You know it’s sad really if you think about it; you know both best surely you can tell if they are one in the same or not right?” His dark self said in a taunting tone.

Before Megatron could even snarl back a reply, he felt like he got slapped in the face by both Optimus’ and Orion’s next words.

“I _hate_ you!” This makes Megatron stumble backward as they repeating the same words over and over again. To Megatron, if felt like each time both said that like he felt like he was getting his spark stabbed.

As he turned he clutching at his chest plating, he saw his dark self lightly push him backwards with an uncaring expression that slowly became a devil may care grin, “Don’t worry about either I’ll take good care of them.” he said; Megatron felt like he was free falling as the ground suddenly disappeared underneath his peds.

 Then the screams of Optimus and Orion were heard as the mist closed in around Megatron making it hard for him to breathe as all turned dark around him.

~*~

 

Megatron suddenly bolted up out of his recharge shaking and trembling and his venting coming fast and his fans spinning so fast and hard it hurt.

His gaze darted around his room and found everything as it was, he slowly looked over his berth sides and nothing was there the floor like normal too.

Megatron took in few deep breaths yet was still trembling from that dream; no nightmare.  
It had felt so real; he slowly stood and went to the medical bay he needed to know for sure if that was truly a dream or if it was…something else that caused such a bad recharge flux to happen.

-

As Megatron entered the medical Bay Knockout seemed to still be up cleaning some tools and putting them away for the evening.

“Lord Megatron how can I serve you?” Knockout asked noticing him come in a bit nervous to be alone with him. Everyone had been as of late ever since Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, the whole crew was wary of their Leader’s mood when it came to any reports about Optimus Prime.

“I need you to run a scan on my systems.” Megatron said bluntly.

Knockout looked confused at this, but did ask he was told. After jacking into Megatron’s medical port and running the scan Knockout carefully asked, “What is it you are looking for my Lord?”

“Anything that is not normal.” Megatron said, while really he was not sure what he was looking for.

Knockout said nothing as the scan ended and he reviewed the results. “Nothing is out of place my Lord, other than possibly you having had recent bad recharge memory flux and the dark energon actually fading from you systems a bit.” Knockout said.

Megatron blinked at the last part, the Dark energon was leaving his systems, why?

“Do you know of why it if fading from my systems Doctor?” Megatron asked his tone actually very calm despite him being concerned about this.

“I…do not really know my lord.” Knockout said only to tilt his head thinking of any possibilities, “Unless some exposure to the Matrix when the whole Unicron thing happening _could_ have happened; it’s that or your system is cleaning it out naturally.” Knockout suggested carefully when Megatron looked at him with a small sharp look.

“It’s that or you’re going through a withdrawal of the Dark energon possibly I could take another scan later to confirm this.” Knockout said which seemed to calm Megatron slightly.

Megatron simply nodded at this and stood to leave once Knockout had removed the medical port jack.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you, doctor.” Megatron said before leaving, which left a very confused Knockout behind since he had never heard Megatron thank anyone before ever.

-

Megatron didn’t know what to think right then only to go back to his rooms with so many thoughts running through his head right then.

After he lay down and tried to get back to recharge only to find that he couldn’t not after such a nightmare and the information Knockout gave him.

He sighed in frustration only to know what he had to do to solve this problem once and for all.

So he opened a com and waited for the mech on the other end to pick up.

-

Optimus was in a light recharge after he met with Soundwave, he found it hard to do anything else that evening so he went to recharge soon as he came back.  
This made Ratchet happy clearly; he had been trying to get Optimus to get more rest as of late, pit everyone on the team had been trying to get him to do rest more in some way or another now that he thought about it.  
So Ratchet was pleased that he was willing to get some extra rest at long last and so was everyone else it seemed.

His team had been acting a bit strangely as of late around him, Arcee too, but Optimus shrugged it off. It seems his team only wanted him to get more rest which made his team settled down when he actually did so he didn’t think any more about it.

Soon Optimus was being pulled into a deep recharge state only to slightly groan when he got a message com, “Optimus here.” he said in a tired voice, only to grow confused when no one replied instantly.

“Is this bad time?” it was Megatron; Optimus cringed at this, but knew he had to reply since he just answered the call.

“No, what do you want?” Optimus replied stifling a yawn while he did so, of course, he failed at that.

“I woke you didn’t I.” Megatron stated Optimus didn’t say anything to that. “My apologies.”

That made Optimus wake up fully Megatron actually apologizing for waking him up, what the frag?  
“What the frag Megatron?” Optimus asked confused.

“I need to meet with you soon as possible, it is important.” Megatron said bluntly.

“Surely fragging me is not that important.” Optimus deadpanned really Optimus didn’t respond well when dragged away from a really needed recharge.

“Stop being a glitch, I’m serious.” Megatron partly growled before also saying, “We need to talk I rather we so do this upcoming night.” Megatron said.

“I met with Soundwave tonight if I do a late night _fake patrol_ again my team will notice.” Optimus said in a grumpy matter of fact tone and hoped the mention of Soundwave would make Megatron back off for some reason or at least derail the conversation enough that he could hang up.

Apparently, it didn’t much to Optimus dismay as Megatron insisted they meet this upcoming night.

“This cannot wait; tell them you’re looking for more energon mining spots then.” Megatron said and even providing a lie for him of all things!

“Alright really what the frag Megatron?” Optimus replied even more confused and slowly becoming ticked off.

“It’s important! Just…just meet with me tonight.” Megatron said and it almost sounded like he was pleading for Optimus to agree willing.

“Why not just threaten me to come then?” Optimus asked and yet also said, “You have the means to make me come why bother asking me?”

Megatron didn’t say anything for a moment when he stated these facts, before giving Optimus a reply.  
“I rather this be a willing choice for you.” Megatron said in a very strange tone.

Optimus thinks on this for few seconds and weighed the cost of just doing it, because he could choose, “Alright.” Optimus said in a shaky wary tone.

“Thank you…I’ll see you tonight to talk then.” Megatron said simply and ended the com call.

Which left a confused and even more tired Prime laying on his berth wide awake not sure of what the frag was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts concerns please tell me them and I'll try to explain things.
> 
> (I've recently cleaned it up for better reading, not an update ok.  
> Added things to not confused a dream/nightmare parts, my apologizes for not making that clear beforehand.)
> 
> Also I should have said this on chapter nine, Mountain Top (MT) is now a the second monster writing of mine, WoF (Wings of Fire) still holds the title of beign number one monster writing. Just so everyone knows. (So round of applause for MT getting this far woo hoo!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Optimus have a long talk about things.  
> Oh, Soundwave is in this Chapter too.
> 
> Sorry, don't have much for a summary for this chapter.
> 
> (No bow chicka wow wow in the chapter though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing block over might be able to get more chapters out soon with it gone. And few other stories possibly finished up.

The next day was a bit trying for Optimus because he didn’t get enough sleep, _again!_  

Though he did get the finer details of moving to a new base done and was surprised by Agent Fowler for saying that this time he and his team would be near a group of a few soldiers that had been brought up to date about them.

Agent Fowler had said it was to provide them with help and extra manpower that he suggested to General Bryce who approved of it.

The group had a past history check through to ensure that they had no connections to MECH and were tested to make sure they qualified to work alongside them.  
Or in short have enough of an open mind in Agent Fowler’s words, and they were checked out and tested by Agent Fowler himself which in a small way eased Optimus’ mind of more humans being brought in knowing about them.

Quite a few passed the test and, which really surprised Agent Fowler himself clearly, but not in a bad way.

Also, the thing was Optimus could meet these soldiers next week here at this base not at the new one just yet, that was still being set up or well cleaned, but it was very good news really overall.

“Thank you, Agent Fowler.” Optimus said.

“Prime please just call me Bill, after what we’ve both been through and what’s going on…you’re more a friend to me than an assignment. It’s also something I looked for in this group that I checked over to be near all of you, I want them to come to trust you like I have and that you do as well.” He said.

Optimus smiled at this and for once felt his spark become lighter and happier. “I can’t express how much that means to me.” He said, Fowler only grinned a bit at this.

Only for them both to turn and listen to conversation Arcee was having with Bulkhead, which made Optimus good mood drop a bit and Agent Fowler noticed.

“Look you did a patrol already Bulkhead I’ll do patrol tonight, besides Jack is studying for a test and so are Miko and Raf, also you need more recharge.” Arcee said before both left to room.

“ _He’s_ demanded to meet with you again didn’t he?” Agent Fowler asked quietly out of earshot of the others.

“No; he asked, but it’s hard to say no when he can decide to destroy this base at any time should I refuse.” Optimus said quietly.

“The base will be ready soon Optimus I swear, then you won’t have to deal with _him_. In two weeks we can move you all, I’ll push for that.” He said in an assuring tone.

“I rather the base be secure than not, _he_ has been keeping a closer eye on your government as of late. _He_ knows about the movement of the troops to this state already from what he said _last time_.” Optimus said carefully given he did inform Agent Fowler of meeting with Megatron, but the details of the encounter were not something he wanted to share and Fowler understood his reason for that.

“I…I understand, but I’ll make things move along none the less Optimus.” He said.

After Agent Fowler left Optimus cleared up the patrol problems by stating he was going to go out again.

Ratchet nearly protested at this only for Optimus to say in his calmest tone he could. “A little star gazing will do me some good.”

Everyone overhears this and actually agreed that if he wanted to go out for that then he could, Ratchet clearly lost the argument after that and let it go.

Optimus was thankful of having others on his side right then, yet felt guilty for it being a lie as he left.

-

“Ratchet?” Arcee asked seeing he was upset after Optimus left.

“He didn’t get enough recharge the night before!” Ratchet said in a frustrated tone. “He even went to recharge as soon as he came back almost if him cleaning up afterward counts as soon as he came back!”

“Ratchet he just wants some space, besides he seemed calmer just now if not happy. I think he’s still recovering from the whole becoming a Prime again, I doubt any mech had to become a Prime twice in their whole life.” Arcee said, which this did calm Ratchet who nodded.

“You’re…possibly correct… it’s just he’s been so different than from what we all knew before…it makes me worry about him.” Ratchet said a bit aspirated.

“He’s still the same mech and Prime we know, he’s just changed a bit since what happened. He’s Optimus Prime, _not_ Orion Pax.” Arcee said in assuring tone.

Ratchet sighed and nodded clearly that must be it, Optimus was changing to be a better Prime for them all.

Of course, he knew very little of what really was going on or what was going to happen that night.

-

Optimus felt bit weighted down as he approached the area where he was sure Megatron was already at, he didn’t want to deal with Soundwave again or another Con right now really.  
Luckily he was right because Megatron was waiting yet not fully paying attention as if he was lost in thought.

“Megatron?” Optimus asked warily, unsure of his enemy’s current mood of being distracted.

“You came.” Megatron said looking up a tiny bit surprised.

“You asked me to and I agreed.” Optimus simply stated, which made any surprise Megatron had disappear instantly.

“You came because I know the location of your base.” Megatron said and let out a frustrated sigh and stopped Optimus from speaking by raising a hand. “I get it, you came because I still hold something over you.  You only came because you want to protect your team.” Megatron said in a very disappointed tone.

“And for the children and my allies.” Optimus admitted easily.

“Fine; yet still you came.” Megatron said with a slight frown at hearing that.  
He remembered once Orion Pax would have given up everything even his spark to defend him, just like Optimus was doing for his team and human allies.

After he said that both were quiet for a long while before Optimus simply asked. “What do want tonight?”

“WHAT?!” Megatron snapped confused and a tad angry.

“ _Primus_ …how do you want me?” Optimus said in a shuttered tone and his EM field lessening and shifting inwards.

“I don’t…I just want to talk Optimus; my TIC has confronted me as of late.” Megatron said.

“Really?” Optimus asked confused about why Soundwave would do that before a dark thought crossed his mind. Megatron could be messing with him by having Soundwave meet with him beforehand. “Is this some mind game you’re playing with me?” Optimus asked.

“NO!” Megatron said in fury. “Why would you think that?” Only to shut up at the look Optimus gave him that said **_‘Why do you think I would think that?’._**  
“I truly only want to talk.”

“I don’t.” Optimus simply stated. “If you’ve come to frag me then get it done.” He said in a shaky tone.

Megatron glared and said. “The only way I’m fragging you is if you want it Prime; you clearly don’t want that so we will talk instead.” He said firmly.

“Fragging Pit Megatron! What more do you want from me? My spark?! Do you want that as well as my frame?!” Optimus said frustrated, his tone questioning and demanding.

Megatron was shocked at this for few seconds, but a tiny glint of wanting flittered into his EM field and possibly his surprised gaze.  
Only to sober up when he heard a tiny noise come from Optimus and look like he just got shot.

Megatron almost approached Optimus wondering if in fact he had been harmed, only to reel back when Optimus bowed his head and headed to the rock shelf and sat on it.  
Before he could ask what Optimus was doing a snapping sound of a panel was heard and then the faint glimmer of light coming from Optimus’ opening chest plates. Megatron was then diving forwards and practically slammed his hands on either side of Optimus chest plates wanting to keep them from opening further.

“WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?” Megatron yelled in disbelief and fury, which made Optimus flinch before answering.

“Giving you what you want.” Optimus said only for Megatron’s anger to rise and suddenly slapped Optimus open-handed hard.

Optimus cried out slightly at the slap before he recoiled a bit, only to realize how pinned he was against the rocks from how Megatron’s other hand was pushing against his slightly opened chest plating.

“You do not know what I want Optimus Prime! Don’t _assume_ … don’t assume anything from me right now. I just want to talk not… _rape_ you.” He said as he stood and stepped back from him.

“You actually acknowledge that what you’ve done me so far is _rape_?” Optimus asked warily.

“ _Yes!_ ” Megatron said his tone sharp, but not cutting or angry.

“So you actually want to talk?” Optimus asked unsure while wary the slap had brought him back to his senses so to speak and if what Megatron said was true.

“YES!” Megatron snapped now before turning his gaze away from Optimus’ open interface panels and tried to ignore the slight light that was coming for his middle chest armor seem. “So close…those.” Megatron said in what Optimus swore sounded like an embarrassed tone.

“Why?” Optimus asked after his plating was back in place.

“I’ve...come to realize as of late…of how far off I am now compared to who I was when I met Orion Pax. You…were _right_ …Orion would have… _abandoned_ me if he knew the truth about me when I had him on my ship.” Megatron said in a bitter tone.

“ _What’s that_ have to do with wanting to talk with me?” Optimus said questionably, making Megatron look back at him with a frown.

“What does that have to do with you?! _Everything,_ you are also Orion Pax!” Megatron snapped annoyed.

“ _No I am not_ ; if I was I’d have memories of you before I became a Prime.” Optimus said firmly.

“You deny the fact that Orion is part of you, don’t you. Do you hate Orion Pax that much truly?” Megatron said in frustration now.

“I’ve already given you the answer to that.” Optimus said harshly.

Megatron glared at this and said. “The Optimus Prime I know would never truly hate someone he never met outright.”

“Well, you can thank yourself for changing that for me.” Optimus shot right back.

“So I _affect_ you is that what you are saying?” Megatron asked in a mocking tone.

“WHO DO YOU NOT _AFFECT_ MEGATRON?!” Optimus shouted before calming down and saying. “Our own people, _my_ people that I swore to serve and help when I became Prime… _all of us_ have been affected by you and what you’ve done, even those in this world _and_ other worlds.” Optimus said bluntly.

“You forget you’re no saint or so pure either Optimus Prime.” Megatron said back snappishly.

 Optimus groans in frustration before saying. “Did you know I made a _vow_!? A vow to protect all my people the very same that are also _Decepticons_ when I became the Prime!? I swore on my spark and the Matrix to do right by them! I swore to Primus as well! I remember doing that at least!” Optimus said in frustration wanting Megatron to understand what he was going through.  
 “I’ve lost my way in doing that clearly, but it’s not like I was given any other option either.” Optimus said before glaring at Megatron.

“Don’t blame me for your mistakes.” Megatron said harshly.

“Oh I don’t, I blame myself for them and I blame your mistakes right alongside them.” Optimus said coldly.

“You’ve become _bitter_ Prime.” Megatron said.

“Again you can thank _yourself_ for it Megatron because truly to even hold on to hope is pointless when all I get out of it is _this_. Hope keeps proving to be a pointless thing to keep for me more times that I’d like to admit.” Optimus said in a nearly dead tone.

This made Megatron pause in surprise at such words coming from his foe that had never ever seemed to give up and always had a _speck_ of hope left no matter what just like Orion did.  
It was right then Megatron knew what was happening and he nearly stepped back in surprise at what he was seeing.  
He was killing the last part of Orion with what he had been doing; anger suddenly burned low in his belly and it was pointed towards himself and his actions.

Megatron then looked at Optimus his anger clearly showing. “ _Leave._ ” He said in a low tone.

“Didn’t like what I had to say?” Optimus said in a small mocking tone.

“LEAVE!” Megatron snarled in fury that did make Optimus flitch back before looking away, but had to ask.

“You won’t bomb my base will you? Because if you must take your frustrations out on something then take them out on me.” Optimus asked carefully and offering himself for his team safety.

“I SAID _LEAVE_ , NOT STAY! AS IF I’D BOMB YOUR _STUPID LITTLE **PATHETIC** BASE_!” Megatron roared in fury before saying in a low warning tone. “ _Don’t ever_ offer yourself to me like that again.” He said dark tone.

“ _Again_?” Optimus questioned carefully.

“Yes, _again_ you think we are done here? I’m just fragging sick and tired of you right now! So leave, if I want to talk to you then I’ll send a fragging message! Now leave!” Megatron snarled his anger clearly seen.

Optimus gulped at this before standing up and left yet was still on edge he didn’t know if Megatron would change his mind and then just bomb his base to get back at him.

So Optimus drove as fast as he could to get back to ensure that his team was safe because if Megatron said they’d meet _again_ then with him being at the base should provide enough protection to his team right?

-

Megatron’s anger bubbled up at this and he transformed and flew off, he saw Optimus leave and for a moment thought of changing his mind and shooting him dead only to stop himself.  
Orion Pax was still there only buried deep behind the Matrix and Optimus Prime.

Instead, he turned back to his ship and landed, and made his way to the main deck everyone on the night shift snapped to attention.

“I want everyone to here to memorize this location!” Megatron said in irritation as he typed out the location coordinates. “Also decode that forsaken Archive of Iacon!” He added in fury.

“Soundwave I suggest you update any status of any Autobots including Optimus Prime as to capture only, I’ve grown tired of this lack of effort and work of crippling them.” He said.

Soundwave paused for second before nodding.

“Good.” He said and left to his quarters he had plans to make like moving his space bridge off the planet’s surface for one!  
Because keeping it on Earth was no longer a good option especially if the Autobots could temporarily _borrow_ it out from under his nose like last time!

-

Soundwave felt the normal anger Megatron once had for Optimus Prime right then and was concerned, but what he saw from Laserbeak told him enough.

This has now just grown more complicated much to his dislike; he had hoped Optimus would at least been willing to try and talk peacefully with Megatron, but now things were set in motion that he couldn’t effect. So now everyone must ride out the anger both of the faction Leaders have for each other once again, now that it had been renewed between them!

It was right then Soundwave realized how fragging old he was and how stupid it was for him having to deal with it all now, only an act of Primus could help now and so far it didn’t look like Primus was willing to help.

Because truly he had done all he could now he couldn’t do more without bringing more harm than good, not unless he got some outside help that is.

It was right then that Soundwave knew who could help, now he just had to find the flying fragger of course!

Soundwave shuttered to himself, of all the times it was now to ask the _one mech_ he liked least for help of all things!  
He knew he was staring down at the deepest part of the pit if he had to ask for that forsaken _Seeker’s_ for help, Primus help him.

Soundwave thought as he carefully opened a comm channel, and hoped Starscream would answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so much for long meaningful talks right?
> 
> Ok you know me leave message/comment because they make me happy and write more. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an irate/annoyed Soundwave in this chapter and Optimus starts thinking a few dark thoughts.
> 
> Also, I’ve been busy editing and cleaning up past chapters for better reading.  
> I suggest a bit of re-reading to a few of them since I’ve added a bit more into them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave threatened to steal my shoes and socks if I didn’t write a bit about him in this.

When Optimus got back to the base he had to force himself to not break down, he messed up and big time.  
Megatron had _asked_ him to come and he did and he only wanted to talk and what did he do?  
He lashed out at Megatron wanting to attack him verbally since he felt he couldn’t physically.

Also, he felt horrible because he had lied not only to his team, but to Megatron. The fact was he still had a bit of hope, but it felt so hard to reach for it now.

Unlike before when it seemed so easy to find at least a little bit of hope despite everything, but now it seemed like a struggle.

Of course, the core of it all centered on the fact of Optimus’ vow he took when he became Prime, he remembered making that vow clearly, before slag hit the wall and the war started after that.

He had sworn that he’d lead and serve Cybertron’s people and help them all of them despite the factions they were in and the fact was that _included_ Megatron too made it bit harder for Optimus to handle at the moment.

So with what he had done already was pretty much him turning his back on Megatron who only wanted to possibly fix things or correct what had done to him.

Fact was the talk they had could have maybe lead to a possible talks about a truce or peace and yet Optimus turned the chance down which he felt was wrong and not like himself.

Optimus had gotten to his rooms and practically crawled into his berth and curled up into a ball clutching at his chest plates.

His spark felt torn and sore, it was right then he wished he had never become a Prime.  
Maybe if he wasn’t he’d not have to deal with all that has happened and maybe could have lived better as just being Orion Pax.

The feeling of jealousy and envy came easy now for Optimus by thinking of _Orion Pax_ who he hated now and yet knew he owed so much too.  
Because without Orion Pax, Optimus Prime would have never come about to help those that wanted a leader to save them.

“Why me; I can’t save everyone all by myself it’s too much for one person to handle on their own, even a Prime.” Optimus said to himself needing to say it out loud.  
“Primus please; just give me a sign anything!” Optimus quietly whispered hoping maybe his prayers could be answered somehow some way.

He sobbed when nothing happened and felt something right then flicker out, his trust in Primus seemed broken somehow and that nothing could help him believe any longer.

-

Soundwave was near the point of wanting to bang his helm into his workstation screen at this rate.  
He had been looking for any sign of Starscream for days, but no luck so far the pit spawned Seeker knew how to disappear when he really wanted too.

He didn’t even pick up the com he sent either meant he changed his slagging frequency.  
It was times like this he wished Thundercracker and Skywarp had never shared that trick with him before they offlined.  
Of course, Starscream could be simply not picking up.

Only a sudden microphone sound distortion from ships open speaker feed for messages before the klaxon alarms went off made Soundwave stop in his search for Starscream.

All the while mentally cursing what had gone now and who fragged it up this time?! Seems a strand of mistakes and frag ups where happening all over the ship from the crew as of late much to Soundwave’s annoyance!  
He never had this trouble when Starscream was second in command!  
Dreadwing was a good second in command for Megatron yes, but for working with him as one of those in high command he lacked much in Soundwave’s professional opinion.

Soundwave’s annoyance of course suddenly jumped up a notch when he found out it was Starscream that was causing the problems since he was last seen near the bridge!

So much for that plan! That flying glitched seeker’s help was hardly worth much right now with him not focusing on more important matters like normal!

Irritated further now that his search for Starscream was pretty much in vain since it seems that Starscream was now making an attempted to offline Megatron!

 _‘Great just great.’_ Soundwave thought as he got down to finding Starscream’s location on the ship.

Because maybe just maybe if he got to Starscream quick enough he could prevent him from doing something stupid.

-

Of course not long after finding Starscream’s location on the ship, after far too many reports of where he was last seen was nearly everywhere!  
Seems Starscream had made some clones, knowing Starscream he was most likely no there with his clones.

Then the ship was then attacked by an Insecticon swarm! Clearly, this was Airachnid’s doing, the blotching feme was more than a nuisance, she was a fragging pest!

Today really wasn’t Soundwave’s day for finding solutions for Megatron’s and Optimus’ current problems with each other.

It was then that Soundwave really missed Orion Pax, naive as he was; he at least knew how to work through tough situations even under pressure.  
It was now he wished Megatron had told Orion the truth the moment he arrived on the ship and then things could have been different _maybe_.

-

Soundwave’s annoyance and irritation had quickly becomes a dull dark silent brooding promising pain should anyone ask him if he was ok.

Thankfully no one did, and yet that didn’t make Soundwave in use unhappy!

When he got the news of the ship’s power core being damaged by the Autobot’s wrecker Bulkhead, he _nearly_ snapped.

 That was like adding insult to injury and then rubbing salt plus acid into the wound, after all that too!

Soundwave also figured that his attempts at trying to fix anything involving Megatron and Optimus Prime should be now best left alone with these _three_ events happening all in one day!

 _‘They always come in threes it seems.’_ Soundwave says mentally as he continued brooded.

Soundwave knew when to take a hint from fate and leave things be.  
It was best to let these sort things out on their own, even if he didn’t like it!

He also knew there would be no normal recharge cycles to come while the ship was so heavily damaged either, if Soundwave was ever going to speak out loud it would have been this day of all days!

Of course, there was no time to do sudden breaking of vows of silence, the last thing anyone needed was being distracted from repairing the ship!

But frag it all Soundwave really was tempted to complain and had every right to do so too!

 _‘Frag this day.’_ Soundwave thought as he got down to work of repairing the integral working systems at least to tell then what needed to be repaired.

-

After dealing with Airachnid and the Insecticons Optimus was a bit tempted to give Megatron a call and see what went down with what remained of the Insecticon swarm they saw flying away.

Optimus scrapped that idea instantly and for good reason.  
After Bulkhead returned to base and told them of escaping the Nemesis and destroying the ship's power core causing it to crash.

Optimus also knew with the Nemesis now being grounded thanks to Bulkhead, Megatron would be fragging torqued off if he decided to call right then, so he didn’t.

And since the last time they met well Optimus was not up to tempting fate, at least not in that way.

 _‘Here’s my chance, I can finally get rid of him.’_ Optimus thought as the wheels began to turn as he thought of how he could possibly do that.

Of course, this was a dark line of thinking and Optimus had to seriously stamp down the feelings of guilt, fear and regret when he thought up a plan.

Given the idea alone was already quite dark and very risky regardless of things weighing in his team’s favor.

There’d be no going back once he followed through with this plan, and that alone made Optimus uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Soundwave is displeased with me for how long it took so now I’ve lost my all socks.  
> He let me keep my shoes due to finally writing about him.
> 
> Ok so leave a comment for me and I get to it in a bit.
> 
> I’ll be a bit busy trying to get my socks back from a con spy master troll. =_=  
> Soundwave is going to get duck tapped to a wall for messing with my socks, I like my socks. >:(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after episode 11 in season two of TFP, so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t get to duck taped Soundwave to a wall like I planned, but I managed to get his electric tentacles tied into a knot and duck taped them after that.   
> Not an easy feat mind you, Laserbeak is really hard to tape to a floor who knew right?  
> Anyways Knockout is currently trying to un-knot/un-tape them both now. Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Knockout both dislike me at the moment for that, but seriously Soundwave was asking for it when he took my socks.  
> Don’t mess with a human’s clothes ever we tend to hate that a lot.

Optimus was sitting on his berth when the com came in he knew it was coming pits he knew it would be.

After all, Megatron has seen him running up to the Nemesis with the Spark Extractor in hand, given many of his team had too, but it held a bit more weight with him doing that.

The com went off and Optimus answered without saying a word.

“I’m very disappointed, I’m sure you know that.” Megatron said bluntly not even easing into the subject.

“I feel the same towards you; I thought you learned your lesson about using Dark Energon.” Optimus said back easily he was not going to feel guilty about his choice even if it didn’t work in the end.

“Don’t you dare criticize me Prime, you were going to use the Spark Extractor!” Megatron snapped finally showing how fragged off he was.

“I have a good reason for why I would attempt using it.” Optimus countered.

“REALLY? And what reasons are those?” Megatron hissed through the com.

“My teams fully assured safety from you and your troops. I didn’t care if I had to stay and make sure the Spark Extractor was active.” Optimus said bluntly.

“What?!” Megatron snapped in fury and surprise over the com before calming down and saying. “I somehow doubt you’d do that, your team still needs you; sacrificing yourself for them seems unlikely coming from you Prime not to mention foolish.” Megatron said while knowing that he was wrong maybe.

“I’ve allowed my enemy use my frame against my will and foolishly had to trust them to not go back on their word. Well, it seems I’ve changed just enough to do just that, along with finding a way to stay the slag away from you permanently, even if it means I have to offline to do that.” Optimus said a hint of bitterness in his tone.

“I’ve not gone back on my word Prime, your base and troops are safe!” Megatron snarled over the com but also didn’t like the thought of Optimus willing to die just to be away from him.

“Really? And for how long? One of my mechs was on your ship and had to resort to extreme measures to get off it. How do I know that you didn’t try bot napping them and didn’t do something to them?! Face it Megatron I trust you as much as I want to interface with you, which is not at all that I’m sure you are aware of.” Optimus said and that really made Megatron unhappy.

There was long silence between them on the com that at first Optimus thought Megatron had cut the com line until he spoke.

“We meet tonight Prime and if you don’t show I’ll blow your base to dust along with your team. I don’t want any excuses for you not being able to come either. Meet or say goodbye to your base and team. Don’t dare bring anything extra with you or I’ll order your base blown to scrap.” Megatron said in a low dark tone, before closing the com line.

Optimus gulped at this and shivered. _‘Oh no, I’ve fragged up really bad now.’_ He thought.

-

Getting out the base was nearly impossible than anything right then.

For Optimus, the timing was just horrible, but he had too his team was at risk.

Optimus fidgeted when he arrived at the normal location he knew the chances of this being a trap were much higher than ever.

Optimus was tempted to pace as he waited, normally Megatron was here before he was.

He really hoped he was not being set up, pits if anyone else knew other than Agent Fowler they tell him this was a bad idea from the start.

Of course, Optimus was shaken out of his worries when a ground bridge opened up and Megatron emerged from it.

Optimus frowned a bit at this. ‘He tells me no ground bridging and yet he uses it, typical leaving me at a disadvantage.’

Megatron glares when he sees Optimus frowning, ok not the response he was expecting he thought Optimus would be stiff and wary not well whatever he was right now.

“Not the reaction I thought you’d have.” Megatron said in an accusing tone which only earned him a sharp glare from Optimus, but nothing else which Megatron quickly and mentally dismissed. “Well let’s get down to it then shall we?” Megatron asked.

“Fine.” Optimus said sharply knowing what Megatron was talking about.

“Good; now sit.” Megatron said and motioned for Optimus to sit on the rock shelf.

Optimus frowns at Megatron, but does as he was told said.

“Good, now tell me you want this.” Megatron said wanting to hear Optimus say it; he was torqued off and in no mood for Optimus’ protests.

“Excuse me?!” Optimus blurted only to choke when he throat was suddenly grabbed by Megatron and squeezed while he who growled low into Optimus’ face after his response.

“I said tell me you want me to frag you or else things will end very badly for you and your team am I clear?!” Megatron hiss dangerously.

Optimus nodded fear creeping into his spark right then, but used an override code to make his panels snapped open, he pulled his EM field in before Megatron would notice that fear and rising panic.

He wheezed when Megatron squeezed his throat again.

“Tell me what I want to hear Prime, doing just that is not enough this time, so say it.” Megatron snarled clearly not going to take his silent acceptance as good enough answer.

“I…I want you to interface with me.” Optimus struggled to say trying his hardest over his panic and Megatron’s grip on his neck right then.

“Good, but you can do better.” Megatron said, but his tone sounded displeased still.

Optimus closed his optics for second before saying in a quiet tone best he could without stalling on the words. “Frag me.”

That seemed enough for Megatron because next thing Optimus knew and felt was something round and slick was being pushed into his spike sheath making him gasp then squirm. 

Only to get his hips pinned to the back of the rock shelf by Megatron as he felt another round object be inserted into his spike sheath only this one with textures on it than the first.

More were added after that all with the various patterning of textures the last one, of course, felt rough and spinney the feeling almost making it too hard for his spike sheath to handle.

“Those stay in there until I take them out understand,” Megatron said in warning before forcing Optimus’ legs open and spread his valve lips before clipping something on to his anterior node that pinched it hard making Optimus cry out in pain.

“Shut up!” Megatron snarled as he squeezed Optimus’ throat again making him choke. “That’s light for an anterior node clamp. Trust me it could be set to a tighter setting than it already is.” Megatron sneered not impressed by Optimus being able not handling that.

Optimus was mentally screamed at the dull throb of pain in his anterior node and the strained fullness in his spike sheath he didn’t like this!

When did Megatron actually have interface toys surely he’d not that kind of mech!

Optimus bit his lower lip plating trying to not whimper, only to panic when Megatron suddenly put a pair of statist cuffs on his wrists and forced them above his head.

“Keep them there or else I’ll latch it to a ground with a spiked hook.” Megatron said his tone holding a strong warning in it, Optimus trembled at this.

  _‘Fragging pit this was torture!’_ Optimus mentally cried he wanted this to end already!

Of course, Megatron was far from done he had yet to add the last toy he had in mind to use.

Once Optimus had still as much as his shaking frame could be, Megatron spread his valve entrance and inserted his digit into Optimus’ valve slowly opening it to expose his bolt for the last part he had in mind.

Optimus gasped as he felt Megatron spread his valve open with his digits partly thankful his valve was a bit slick already or else it would hurt.

Only to grit his denta when he suddenly felt something being pushed into his valve that was not Megatron’s digits due to the smoother and wide surface it had, only to let out a sharp gasp as something magnetize to his bolt.

Megatron grinned at this and calmly pulled his finger out of Optimus’ valve carefully pressing against Optimus sweet spot to make him lightly buck into his hand and digits.

Optimus felt unnerved with whatever was now magnetized to his bolt making worry that it would make his bolt come out. Which made him bring his cuffed hands down to try and remove whatever it was that Megatron put inside his valve.

Megatron growled and before gripping the cuffs and pulling the ground spike hook from his subspace and stabbing it into the rock wall above Optimus’ helm and forcing his cuffed hands up and on to the hook.

Optimus struggled when Megatron had his cuffed hands not pinned onto the hook, only to cry out in pain when Megatron tugged the clamp on his anterior node. “I said keep them there!” Megatron snarled into his face.

Optimus went still hoping that would ease the pain he was feeling.

“Please stop.” Optimus whimpered not able to hide the fear that entered his voice.

“No, so shut up until I’m done.” Megatron said in a dark angry tone, saying no or stop was not what he wanted to hear right now.

With Optimus pinned down, Megatron resumed what he planned to do; he pulled out a subspaced remote, before pulling out another item and smirks he like these two toys the most.

He got it ready and pressed it to the anterior node clamp.

Optimus gasped when his anterior node that was in the clamp was lightly brushed before he whimpered loudly when Megatron magnetized something snuggly into that next making the pressure on his anterior node less tolerable to handle.

 

The only luckily part was it was that whatever was inside his valve was not painful a small relief though it was a heading tad pass uncomfortable with it being so far in the back of his valve.

Unlike the clamp on his anterior node that actually hurt right then, which his focus turned back to along with his spike sheath stuffed with spike sheath beads.

“Done, now we can begin.” Megatron said his tone holding a promise to it and a hint of lust as well; he liked how easily Optimus took to the toys other would be trying to fight against such items being used.

 _‘Fragging Son of a Glitched Scraplet!’_ Optimus mentally cursed while trying to fight back coolant tears for how pressure seemed to increase on his anterior node.

Megatron shifts up and over Optimus until his spike panel was in front of Optimus’ face. “Alright here are the rules Prime, you suck my spike until I say stop. If you do good I’ll make the pain you are feeling right now cease, understand?” Megatron said his tone holding a playful hint in it.

The tone Megatron used made Optimus frame shuttered and his tanks roll in disgust at the thought of sucking Megatron spike again and without a means of pulling away unlike the other times.

 _‘I hate you.’_ Optimus mentally thought as he noted tone Megatron used, hating how he was enjoying every bit of what he was doing to him.

“I’m waiting.” Megatron growled he wanted Optimus to acknowledge what he had said and submit.

“I understand.” Optimus says in a strained voice he felt sick and dirty right now.

“Good, now open up Prime.” Megatron said in his please tone, as he let his spike panel shift away and let it pressurize right in front of Optimus.

Given Megatron noted Optimus’ reluctance despite his words, he turns on the remote using the first setting that would help convince Optimus to open his mouth a bit wider for his spike.

Optimus shivered and did as he was told opening his mouth a little bit only to gasp when he felt something begin to vibrate inside his valve namely the toy that was magnetized to his bolt.

Of course soon as Optimus gasped Megatron shoved his spike into his mouth and kept pressing inward until all his spike was inside Optimus’ mouth and partly down his throat too!

Optimus belatedly choked on Megatron’s spike only to force himself to relax his throat cables and use his other external fans to keep air moving into his frame right then so he didn’t suddenly pass out from a lack of air.

Optimus couldn’t prevent his optics from watering or letting the coolant tears beginning to trail down his face as he struggled to breathe.

“Easy just start slow.” Megatron said softly as he grounded his spike in slow circles inside Optimus mouth and throat.

Optimus partly sputtered around Megatron’s spike when he hears those words and his motions, why did he just use that tone just now!?

‘Easy and slow he says after shoving his fragging spike down my throat!’ Optimus mentally growled forcing himself to ignore that tender tone Megatron just used, because it couldn’t be sincere not with what was being done to him right now!

Closing his optics tightly he began to work what he could of his glossa around Megatron’s spike and managed to tease along a ridge line near the root of Megatron’s spike making him gasp and shutter.

Optimus gasped as the vibrations inside his valve sped up and groaned when he felt himself begin to lubricate a bit around the toy in his valve.

Megatron growled low when he felt the vibrations to his spike when Optimus groaned.

Also, when Megatron had turned on remote the vibrations from the toy traveled up Optimus’ bolt making it start to vibrating slightly too thus stimulating the nodes that were blocked by Optimus bolt being there in his gestation chamber entrance.

Optimus let out a muffled scream when he felt that and then began to suck on Megatron’s spike, also using a tiny bit of his denta too by feeling the pleasure the toy was causing o his unwilling frame and mind.

Megatron felt like his circuits were burning when he felt the suction paired with the slight denta and the vibrations around his spike. He dug his claws into the rock wall and began to rock his hips forwards wanting more from Optimus.

Optimus partly protest with a muffled noise at the sudden movement, before forcing himself to adjust by relaxing his throat to avoid damage and moved with Megatron to ease into the motions.

Megatron rolled his hips slowly a bit more, feeling his spike push into the back of the Optimus’ throat. His optics rolling upwards in pleasure and didn’t even try hiding that feeling in his EM field letting Optimus feel that.

Despite Optimus allowing his throat to relax and he kept his other fans running to keep from passing out, he was beginning to feel dizzy and light headed from Megatron’s EM field swamping him now.

Optimus felt himself failing in keeping his own EM field under control and was torn between liking this and yet hating it.

Optimus almost choked as he jolted when he felt Megatron’s servo on the back of his helm afraid Megatron would just start fragging his mouth and throat without a care.

Only to shiver when all Megatron did was caress his helm and finials and heard a low rumble coming from him instead.

Confused and wary of this Optimus almost lost focus on what he was told to do, he then turned on the second setting of the remote to make the bullet attached to the node clamp begin vibrating which that quickly reminded Optimus of what he needed to do with his mouth.

Optimus partly bucked his lower half before squirming there as the now pleasure and pain mix in a manner that Optimus was unsure of. Namely, he didn’t know if he liked or hated it because he was also trying to not pass out from Megatron’s spike fragging his mouth and throat slowly, but surely increasing pace if Megatron’s movement was any indication!

It was also then that Optimus just let his EM field go and Megatron shuttered when he felt the same pleasure he had come coursing from Optimus in a wave pain slightly tint to it of course, but not too much.

 _‘Just like Orion, almost.’_ Megatron thought.

Because whenever Orion got excited or happy he didn’t control his EM field, he wanted to share his happiness with anyone willing to share it with him by wanting to fold his EM field in with theirs.

Megatron felt his spike pulse in need for release as the heat building in his lower belly fast; he had to force himself to stop his movements and Optimus too by getting a firmer grip on his finials.

Optimus scowls in confusion of why Megatron suddenly stopped before panic settled in, was Megatron going to get rough now?! Could he even handle that, pits could his throat survive that kind of abuse?!

“Easy, stop.” Megatron said as he held Optimus’ helm as he carefully extracted his spike from Optimus’ throat and mouth.

Optimus coughed once when Megatron’s spike was out of his throat and mouth before gasping for air, feeling dazed and confused about why Megatron stopped.

“I have something better in mind.” Megatron said picking up on Optimus feelings right then.

Still feeling confused, but moaned when his valve cycled down on itself in need since he was no longer focusing on something else anymore, only for his focus switch back fast to the node clamp and the spike sheath beads and the valve toy.

The feeling the clamp’s sting coming back full force to him and made him squirm in displeasure. Along with the uncomfortable feeling of his spike sheath still being stuffed with the beads.

Megatron partly grinned at noticing Optimus’ feeling in his EM field as he slowly slid down Optimus’ frame. Megatron began teasing and tweaking wires and gaps in Optimus’ armor knowing how to make his charge build higher despite that discomfort.

Optimus gritted his denta at this and tried to focus elsewhere.

“I’ll take that clamp and bullet off if you stop resisting.” Megatron said not liking it when Optimus’ EM field began to shrink away.

Optimus looked down his frame and saw Megatron not far from his interface equipment his hand hovering close pulling ring attached to the sheath beads and near the clamp on his anterior node.

Optimus let out a shuttering breath and let his EM field relax once more.

“Better, now for the best part.” Megatron said as he reached for the clamp on Optimus’ anterior node only to suddenly wiggle it making Optimus partly arch in pain, only to partly relax when the bullet was removed, but of course only for Megatron to thumb at his swollen and now tender anterior node slowly.

 _‘Frag it I knew it was too good to be true! Fragger going to abuse my node regardless if it causes me pain!’_ Optimus mentally cursed trying his hardest to remain relaxed which seemed easy said than done with what Megatron was doing to him right then.

 Megatron felt Optimus displeasure and smirks slightly before leaning down and lightly laved at the abused node. Optimus when ridged as pleasure mixed with pain when Megatron did this.

“Frag it Megatron! Keep your word! Take that _damned thing_ off my node!” Optimus finally yelled.

“I will, but do you know what will happen to your frame once I do?” Megatron asked in a sing-song voice pair with his devil may care smile that worried Optimus.

Megatron chuckled when Optimus looked down at him in panic.

‘So he doesn’t know what his frame will do once the clamp comes off, good because this going to be great.’ Megatron thought.

“Don’t worry its nothing bad, of course, that depends on one's _preferences._ ” Megatron said as he began to remove the clamp.

Optimus slowly felt a rush of energon cycle into his anterior node and felt an oncoming overload at the same time from the relief he felt from it no longer hurting.

 ** _‘NO!’_** Optimus mentally screamed, as his frame began the stages of convulsions from an extremely intense overload and cried out in pain and pleasure as his frame was wracked with the mixture of both.

Once it was over Optimus was limp and breathing hard and his valve feeling empty now despite the toy in it and his spike needing to pressurize now.

“That was a sight to remember.” Megatron said with a purr and rubbed Optimus’ lower belly plates.

When Optimus slight recovers he felt angry and dirty of how his frame just reacted to what Megatron just did when he removed the clamp. “Are you done?!” Optimus snapped hating how long Megatron was taking in doing all this!

Really he hated this form of interface play truly he did and despite how his frame was reacting to it all!

Yes, Optimus knew what Megatron was doing to him was some form of BDSM.

He also knew some liked it, but he didn’t period!

The only one small difference between normal BDSM was one had to be willing.

Of course, Optimus was unwilling and what Megatron was doing to him is rape and sexual torture!

“No, not just yet.” Megatron said.

Megatron did feel Optimus’ displeasure and didn’t like that, but shrugged it off he’d change his mind soon enough.

“How about I remove these spike beads now, yes?” Megatron said lazily as he curdled and digit into the ring attached to the string of spike sheath beads.

Optimus tensed up at this oh this could really hurt; Optimus trembled when Megatron looked straight at him with a neutral expression.

“Please don’t.” Optimus said his tone pleading he feared the pain that would most likely happen despite his spike begging to be let out.

Megatron smirked at this and chuckled when Optimus looked at him in panic.

“Primus relax, you act as if I’m going to tear your spike sheath apart.” He said humor tinting his tone as he carefully pulled the first bead out before Optimus could protest or even let fear leak into his EM field again.

Optimus gasped as the first bead left his sheath leaving behind a strange feeling of release and pleasure, of course only to whimper when the next bead slid out after that.

The different textures now wreaking havoc on Optimus as the pleasure and pain mixed together once more as the beads were slowly removed one at a time.

Megatron grinned as he felt pleasure pored off Optimus in waves.

He grinned as he removed the last bead and saw Optimus’ spike pressurize out of the sheath and leaking pre-fluids.

Megatron stroked Optimus spike for a moment making him partly thrust up into his hand only to stop when Optimus began to fight against his own need.

He moved on to the toy in his valve and lightly tugged on the string that was attached to the toy magnetized to Optimus’ bolt.

“Ahh!” Optimus cried the pleasure feeling a bit too good right then yet his EM field was tinted with worry.

“Easy, just like before relax.” Megatron said when he de-magnetized the toy, but let it stay inside his rival letting it vibrate in the back of Optimus’ valve.

Optimus bucked his hips up slightly when he felt the vibrations lessen now since the toy was no longer magnetized to his bolt, which that seemed to have made his whole valve super sensitive now including the damned bullet making it worse kinda.

Megatron watched as Optimus’ squirmed as he felt the vibrations, as he stroked Optimus’ spike slowly.

“Getting eager yes?” Megatron said as he tugs the toy on the string again.

Optimus’ optics cycle wide as the building charge just went higher and all the while damning him frame for betraying him along with his vocals too as some of his moans slipped out.

“Heh alright, I’ll have mercy on you.” Megatron said with a chuckle and pulled the vibrating toy bullet free from Optimus’ valve easily making Optimus sigh in relief.

Optimus groans when his valve cycled down again making his valve feel too sensitive now to anything else.

Megatron was amused by the dazed and utterly fragged look Optimus had as he still trembles and squirmed from his overload.

Smirking Megatron leans down and spreads Optimus’ valve lips again making him gasp as he began providing some light oral stimulation to Optimus’ valve and abused anterior node with his glossa.

“Ohh! Fragging! Ohhhh! Primus!” Optimus practically cried as he began to overload.

Megatron grinned and slid up and laved at the base of Optimus’ straining spike and watched how Optimus’ overloaded from his valve and spike now.

Optimus came down hard from a second intense overload, he shivered and jolted every now and then from some after-effects from it all.

Only to moan in distress when his spike was then being lightly stroked again in Megatron’s hand.

“Primus, please no more.” Optimus all but begged to feel very tired and worn out.

“Heh, you’ve had your pleasure now for mine Prime or did you forget what I want?” Megatron said and lined his spike up with Optimus’ valve nudging at it while he stroked Optimus spike.

Optimus then panicked he knew what was about to happen and he didn’t want his valve to take a rough pounding that he was sure Megatron would do now after everything!

“Stop please, don’t I can’t take anymore Megatron…!” Optimus began to protest only to let out a strained mix between a moan and a cry as Megatron pushed into his valve.

Megatron didn’t care right then about Optimus’ protests he was going to frag him open regardless if he tired!

If Optimus didn’t want to get hurt then he better relax and not fight the overload that he was going to get now.

Optimus bit his lower lip as he braced himself by gripping the cord attached to the cuffs while forcing himself to relax hoping it would be enough because clearly, Megatron didn’t care that he was tired and his body already pressed to its limits for the previous overloads.

Megatron grinned as he felt Optimus let go and then ready got down to fragging Optimus’ valve wide open, pressing deeply into the back of his valve.

Knowing well that after effects the toy he put inside Optimus did; it made Optimus’ cycle down tighter and would make Optimus’ valve feel like it was getting forced open wider than normal, his frame and valve would only settle down to normal until the next evening.

“Do you feel how deep my spike is inside your tight wet hot valve Prime? Can you image what this would feel like without your bolt blocking me? You would be able to feel my spike pressing against your gestation chamber fully.” Megatron said as he leaned forward to shift just enough to thrust harder into the back of Optimus’ valve and slam against his bolt.

Optimus gritted his denta as his frame cried out in pleasure and his EM field for mercy at the hard assault it was getting from Megatron’s aroused EM field, which made Megatron grin widely before saying.

“Because I can feel how ready your frame is for me to fill it full with my nanites with how hard your valve is cycling down on my spike. Pity I won’t be gracing you gestation chamber with my nanites despite me wanting to!” Megatron said his tone sounding a lot like a growl.

Optimus struggled to not focus on Megatron’s words it was almost like he wanted him to fight!

“Answer me!” Megatron snarled and gripped Optimus’ re-hardened spike in a painful grip.

“Yes!” Optimus cried hating how much of the pain and pleasure play was putting on the edge, making hard for him to handle right now.

Megatron then forced Optimus’ legs up and set his ankle struts over his shoulders as his pace sped up after Optimus cried that out.

This angle also allowed Megatron to thrust harder and deeper which then allowed him to slam right against Optimus’ top node dead on instead of just against his bolt now making him arch and cry out as the pleasure just crash over him.

With Optimus screaming like he was made Megatron overloaded and thrust deep as he could into Optimus before he spilled his nanites straight into his valve.

Optimus followed right along and ground against Megatron in need as much as he could in his position to prolong his overload and the pressure on his top node, groaning as Megatron hot nanites rushed into his valve.

Optimus’ spike also overloading and on to his and Megatron’s stomach plates.

Finally, when both came down from there overloads did they look at each other both gasping.

Optimus was dazed and his mind blanked out with the after-effects of the overload hitting him so hard making overly tired and dazed.

Megatron suddenly lunged forwards and began to brutally kiss Optimus; he liked what he felt coming from Optimus’ open EM field that had begun to mingle with his during all this.

Unable to think straight Optimus kissed Megatron back blindly for a while.

Of course, both finally come back to their senses and slowly pull away from each other's lips.

Neither said a thing for a long while.

Megatron was the first to move he pulled his now softened spike from Optimus’ valve carefully. Before he slowly detached Optimus from the hook taking the cuffs off him and subspaced them, Megatron had already subspaced the toys beforehand. The hook was the last thing put into his subspace after he pulled it from the rock wall.

Optimus rubbed his wrists once they were free and partly struggled to sit up, his stomach felt almost overly tight now from the overloads that Megatron gave him.

It took a moment, but Megatron also pulled his EM field in and away from Optimus.

Optimus did the same drawing his own EM field back into himself.

“Can you make it back to your base without trouble?” Megatron asked his tone unreadable.

“Yes.” Optimus replied unsure of what was going on Megatron’s mind right then.

“Good.” Megatron said and began to clean himself up only tossing a cleaning cloth with some cleaning solution to Optimus from over his shoulder.

Optimus caught it and began to clean up his frame too, it was stained and dirty from what he just went through along with feeling sore pretty much everywhere.

“We won’t meet like this ever again.” Megatron finally said making Optimus look up at him in surprise.

“What? Really? Why?” Optimus asked his tone not really holding his bitterness like he had hoped it would, feeling a bit surprised at himself by this.

“Because we are at war and currently we are both going after those relics. Listen closely Optimus Prime I’m going leave your base alone. I owe you at least something for saving my ship and troops…along with myself.” Megatron said.

“Thank you.” Optimus said feeling unsure while a bit disappointed too, much to his confusion.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Megatron said in a warning tone.

“If you frag with me like your human allies did while on my ship when I was unable to retaliate ever again, I will blow your base to pieces do I make myself clear.” Megatron threatened.

“I understand.” Optimus said realizing it was not a permanent promise either only temporary it also meant his team was not safe when out of the base and neither were the children.

“Good.” Megatron said, then added with an annoyed growl. “For your team’s sake don’t do anything stupid to frag me off again.” Megatron said as a last warning as he transformed and flew off wanting to get far away from Optimus as possible.

Megatron didn’t like the feelings or memories that were beginning to resurface right now all were of course about Orion Pax.

Optimus glared as Megatron flew away hoping he’d get stuck by lighting on his way back to his ship!

Of course, Optimus also knew Megatron was right, given he didn’t like how he said it.

The fact was they were still at war and nothing short of a miracle could possibly change that _maybe_.

Of course, Optimus dropped that line of thinking fast; it would do him no good if he thought otherwise especially now with the relic hunt going to happen sooner than later. Figuring due to being tired left him thinking about things that were impossible which was not a wise thing to do.

Though he still seriously hoped Megatron got knocked out of the sky somehow some way!  Pit if he got hit by falling asteroid too sounded good.

Optimus could stop himself from chuckling as he imagined Megatron crashing into a hard rock facing or a bunch of trees.

Defiantly Megatron hitting a tree would make Optimus’ day, after all, he knew personally how painful getting hit by one of those was!

Curtsey from one of Megatron’s troops for using one to hit him with long ago.

Given Optimus loved the forests here on earth, but he did very much disliked trees being used as an improvised weapon against him.

A sturdy wooden tree trunk really can do some major damage when swung at a mech!

Truly for one of Earth’s large organic plants they were not weak when used as a temporary weapon!

It was hardly a wonder to why it was used as building material for so long and still was for humans after feeling how sturdy it could be when swung at you for sure!

Optimus headed back to the base once he was close enough to transform ad drive to the road the walk had been longer than normal due to being tired and his frame sore thanks to Megatron.

Once back at base Ratchet nearly blew a gasket when he got back which was saying something, with him leaving after what they all went through today was not only bad, but nearly gave Ratchet a spark attack.

So when Optimus told him he would go to sleep soon Ratchet calmed down slightly seeing how tired Optimus really was already.

Of course now with the need to get the relics before Megatron could and de-code what they could of what they had of Iacon database, Optimus knew he was most likely have to join in the race to get to one of the relics before Megatron could.

Namely, after he got the sleep he told Ratchet he needed. Also since Ratchet would not risk the chance of him getting caught off guard due to being overly tired he left Optimus be.

Oh, how little Ratchet knew; if he had found out the truth of why he was so suddenly tired.

Optimus mentally shivered at the possible outcomes and none of them were pretty.

Despite the low chances of any random enemy getting that lucky to catch him off guard even when not his best was still a low percentage; of course if he met Megatron again in combat that could change things easily.

Other than that Optimus knew he had to get ready to retrieve the relics.

Even with Team Prime lacking the numbers that the Decepticons had, Optimus knew his team was a force to be reckoned with.

Because Optimus knew Megatron would not back off nor go easy on his team or him, regardless of what he had said or had happened between them off the battlefield.

And Optimus didn’t intend to lose this race if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, both are getting more feels and complications, the inhumanity. LOL  
> Ok leave a comment for me, I nearly fell asleep writing this so yeah. I also have work tomorrow. Hopefully, I won’t be overly tired after work when I get home.  
> I have been really tired as of late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after episode 13,14 & 16 in season two of TFP.
> 
> Megatron is not fond of the phrase Wheeljack said in Season 2 Episode 16, it brings back some bad memories and his nightmares get worse.  
> -  
> ~*~ means its a nightmare with these around it ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder warning the tags above, many there because of this chapter.   
> You have been warned.
> 
> Also, this was beast to write, so no flaming! I had to re-write this (ten times) due to forced restarts from my computer.

As Optimus got ready to head back from Antarctica, he was a bit peeved he lost the relic to Starscream of all mechs!

‘Flying fragger!’ Optimus mentally cursed.

Though he was saddened by Dreadwing not accepting his offer to join his side, such an honorable mech should not be serving Megatron.

Somehow he felt that if Dreadwing was pushed too far he’d not survive the end results if he rebelled against running away.

This sadden Optimus a bit, he saw what was making a mech hurting and yet could do nothing just like how he could do nothing. Just like how he could do nothing about what Megatron had done to him and holding the knowledge of the base location over his head despite what he had said before.

-

As Optimus arrived through the ground ridge he was in quiet shock, Bulkhead had been shot in the back and by an Insecticon!

Rage surge up in Optimus, he allowed this to happen. Instead of taking the chance of getting rid of Megatron for good when they last met, after all, Megatron was open for an attack after he raped him again after saying he wouldn’t!

‘Megatron had gone back on his word by raping me again, why the frag didn’t I react when I had the chance then and just kill him!’ Optimus thought viciously and mentally bashed himself for not doing what was needed!

Only for guilt to settle into the bottom of his spark when he looked back at Bulkhead and saw Miko who was very much upset and sadden by this more than anyone.

She was suffering more than him right now, Bulkhead was her guardian; she was almost like a younger sibling to Bulkhead.

If from overhearing Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee talking about the kids they had become fond of wasn’t enough proof of how close and precious the children had become to his team and himself.

‘My lack of action has caused this to happen, and this is all my fault!’ Optimus began to think and blame himself for what had happened to Bulkhead.

Of course, Wheeljack’s words after he briefly arrived to check on Bulkhead didn’t help Optimus feel better one bit, the mech was almost outright blaming him personally for it all and possibly was.

Given that Optimus felt like it was already his fault didn’t matters right now, but that didn’t matter now, what mattered was him providing the support and hope for everyone.

Being the leader and the Prime had left him filling in that role for everyone he had to be the strong one, even if he felt like he didn’t have much support or hope to give.

-

Later that night Optimus laid in his berth waiting; he knew a call from Megatron was highly likely.

After all Wheeljack and Miko had gone after the Insecticon that hurt Bulkhead.

The fact that they or namely Miko had snuffed the Insecticon’s spark made something inside Optimus break to pieces.

With what Miko did she had thrown her innocence away by acting on revenge, she might still be sad and hurt by Bulkhead still not waking up, but what she had done had hardened a part inside her.

Optimus had seen it in her eyes and he was tempted to cry out in rage and sorrow for everything forcing another to lose something that was impossible to get back once it was gone.

“I hate this war,” Optimus said to himself hating how it changed everyone even the children of earth!

Of course, Optimus sadden thoughts were interrupted by a com message popping up and his stern anger replaced his mourning mood.

“What?” Optimus said in a bland tone he really didn’t want to deal with Megatron right now.

“How are your human pets doing?” Megatron asked with a slight growling amused note in his tone that confused Optimus partly if not for the guilt coming back of what happened today.

“Guess,” Optimus said his tone holding a bit of a bitter note in it.

“Upset?” Megatron asked his tone now sounding sarcastic.

“Frag off.” Optimus snarled over the com.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Megatron said clearly wanting to rub it in. “So how does it feel to know a child just joined the ranks of being a warrior in our war?”

“Screw you!” Optimus snapped and then cut the comlink and put up a temporary block as well, not caring if that ticked Megatron off he got what he wanted the talk was over period.

-

Megatron blink in surprise after Optimus cut the com line to him; here he thought Optimus was at least willing to argue the point with him.

Clearly, he was wrong and somehow this also hit a sensitive spot for Megatron.

Namely that it reminded him of a time from when Orion got so upset with him long ago that he refused to speak to him for long while. Primus he had to force Orion into a corner to get him to speak to him once more too and even then that was difficult.

It was their first fight between each other as friends and the reason for the arguing was about how they could change things for Cybertron and make it better.

At the time both their views seem quite opposed to each other, only to later find a middle ground both wanting the same thing, but went very different routes about gaining what he hoped to do.

Given that didn’t turn out the way they wanted, but the feeling was the same right now. With Optimus closing the comlink and blocking him to boot, oh yes Megatron had just stepped on a subject he shouldn’t have.

Also, Megatron was finding it hard to not feel regret for what he did just now which also made him feel mad, all pair with frustration too.

He hadn’t been getting enough rest as of late and all due to the nightmares that he kept having and all of them about Orion Pax and Optimus all of them getting worse than the last.

The race for the relics only made the lack of recharge made even his normal duties more difficult to do.

The most recent nightmare he had been triggered by the event of Wheeljack calling him up and saying what he had about Hardshell attempting to frag the green wrecker Bulkhead.

Given the phrase was not meant to be taken that way, but it did remind Megatron that many of his troops had raped and abused many prisoners and enemy mechs. Sometimes to the point of death many times or actually killed from being abused and raped constantly in the darker times during the war for Cybertron.

Given Megatron didn’t do that back then to any mech, but he sure didn’t stop it from happening or even witnessing it being done as a form of torture to break an enemy to gain information from them. 

Now he was among those rants of being a rapist and this made his plating crawl and shift in uneasy ways once he realized this, even more so since he did rape Optimus once more after he said he wouldn’t.

But was the least of Megatron’s problems and grievances, his nightmares have gotten worse once he heard the phrase Wheeljack said, it had bothered Megatron so much that he tried to avoid recharge due to not wanting to witness his nightmares of him hurting Orion over and over again.

Also, he began to feel sick seeing his rival being violated and abused too by a darker and more violent version of himself which was looking more like a monster in every dream and yet had his optics which made Megatron avoid looking in the mirror though he rarely did anyhow, only now he was avoiding looking at any reflective surface.

This disturbed Megatron quite a bit so much so that the end results due to a lack of proper recharge his focus was slipping as of late, which some of his crew had begun to notice, Dreadwing for one, Breakdown had also noticed too when he was alive that is.

Knockout of course had noticed he was the ships medic after all, but he hadn’t said anything.

Soundwave of course had and was the one insisting he gets more rest subtlety, which seemed to make Megatron try more than the silence from his other top lieutenants who were saying nothing about his health.

As Megatron fought off another deep intake of air in an attempt of keeping himself awake, but this finally drew Dreadwing’s attention.

“My lord if you need to be elsewhere, I can look after things till you return.” He offered.

Partly surprised and while slightly offended that his air commander had finally offered him a reprieve, but he accepted the offer none the less.

“Good to see my new air commander is stepping up, something Starscream failed at doing many times.” He said as he stood from his throne and started his journey to his berth rooms to try once again to get some recharge.

-

Off to the side, Soundwave was typing away as he decrypted the Iacon database as best he could he missed having Orion to help in this because he was better at it than he was by far.

Seeing Megatron leave to most likely get some recharge, at last, helped Soundwave focus more with him gone, he had been splitting his attention in two for as long as Megatron was on the bridge.

He knew what Megatron had done as of late he did a brief look into his Leader’s mind to see what was bothering him so much to skip recharging for so long.

What he found out really made him disappointed and well troubled, he had known Megatron for a long time and seeing him like this and doing what he had so far was wrong.

Yes, Megatron was ruthless and cruel along with vengeful at times, but he had never been one to outright rape another and for personal reasons. Soundwave knew what that reason were of course, but he never talked to Megatron about it.

Of course with his leader having done that now and not just once many times already, had set him at odds of how to deal with it. He was still loyal to Megatron, but he was losing his respect for Megatron as a leader because of what he has done so far.

He refused to confront Megatron again about any of it letting his silence speak for him like it always had.

Given it probably was not that noticed right now due to the race to gain the relics had started this was something Soundwave threw much of his energy and time into instead.

After all, it would take more than what he could do to pull Megatron back from this path he started going down.

And only one person had ever been able to make him turn back from such things had been Orion Pax, who sadly was not there; because as long as Optimus Prime was in control then he was Megatron’s main target there was very little Soundwave could do about changing that.

-

Megatron let out a tired groan as he entered his chambers, and practically fell on to his berth weary and worn out.

It took a bit to settle and let recharge happen despite feeling tired.

For Megatron, the nightmares always felt like they were always waiting for him every time he attempted to rest even just a little.

Refusing to be afraid this time Megatron fell into recharge after relaxing.

~*~

Megatron fell like he was floating for a moment before he opened his optics and looked around and saw his surroundings which was a split version of Iacon to his right and Kaon to his left  this confused him of what was going on at least until he heard a familiar voice

“Well, at last, you show up for while I thought you’d keep avoiding me out of spite.”

Megatron turned and glared at the darker version of himself.

“You’re me it’s hard to avoid yourself.” Megatron deadpanned, but his darker self lets out scoffed laugh when he said this.

“Of course it is, after all, I’m always there. Just not so much when you’re awake, you’ve been skipping recharge as of late, that’s a nasty habit to get and break.” They said in a sing-song tone that rubbed Megatron the wrong way.

“Enough where is Orion, I know you still have him!” Megatron snarled.

“Oh he’s around; along with the pretty Prime, of course, I like both of them.” Megatron’s darker self said with a smirk.

“Where?!” Megatron demanded not liking how he was toying with him.

“Heh worried for them are you? Don’t be I made sure they are comfortable while we have a private chat.” His darker self said.

“What did you do to them!” Megatron snapped, not liking how he wasn’t getting any answers.

His dark self-grinned when he asked this. “Oh I left sweet little Orion Pax sitting on Optimus Prime’s large spike, poor thing could hardly handle taking it he screamed very sweetly once it was hilted into his tiny valve. As for the Prime, it took a bit of doing and guessing, but I made sure the toy I had for him fit inside of him too. He was not fond of it, of course, had to gage him to make him shut up a pity too he can scream nearly just as nicely as Orion can.” They said with a pleased note and dark grin.

“Release them!” Megatron snarled in anger.

“Why?” His darker self asked seriously.

“I warn you I won’t repeat myself a second time,” Megatron said in a cold warning tone.

“Threats won’t work on me Lord Megatron, after all, I’m you I know when you are stalling and bluffing. You can’t hurt me here this is my world, so how about this I’ll release them if you are willing to trade something for them with me.” Megatron darker self said.

“This is my mind, not yours I can get rid of you,” Megatron warned.

“True, but you won’t after all who else will make you feel good after raping Orion Pax your friend constantly whenever you get angry, or is it Optimus Prime your sworn enemy and ultimate rival? You’ve never really figured out which one is which have you?” He said in an asking mocking tone that pissed Megatron off.

“Don’t be so sure of you only exists inside my mind, I’ve been known to forget some things before I can forget you too.” Megatron threatened.

His darker self gave him a bored look, before slowly smirking at him very unpleasant manner. “I think you have it backward, you don’t forget things Megatron, you bury them like the miner you are.” They said which set Megatron on edge.

“You’ve never forgotten Orion Pax and that affects your actions towards Optimus Prime. That and having been a miner, the past events from then still affect every interaction you have with Optimus Prime currently.” His darker self continued.

“That event that happened didn’t set me on the path to gain equality for everyone; it was only just before I was thrown into the Gladiator Pits in Kaon did I ever start thinking about that!” Megatron protested.

“Lair, that past event you suffered you have tried ignoring or burying it under a false claim of pride for being a miner. When in fact you are still mourning over the fact you were once a miner; in other terms, you are crying and throwing tantrum over what happened back then to you, and you know what they say, ‘There’s no crying in mining’.” They said back to Megatron in mocking smug tone.

“You know nothing!” Megatron snarled, but had a dark feeling creep over him knowing what his darker self was talking about.

“I am you! I know everything you’ve tried to bury back in those mines because you’ve refused to forget! I’ve kept you alive! I’m the one that saved you that night in the mines when those five mechs decided to gang rape you! You’re a fool to think I wouldn’t bring that up!” Megatron’s darker self roared in fury.

“I saved myself, not you!” Megatron shouted back though his voice wavered at the mention of such an event.

“Oh really? You were crying mess when they held you down in the wash racks and raped you for their own pleasure. Then once done they actually planned on snuffing you namely because you where newbie and no one would miss a transferred disposable miner. Then while they tried to figure out how to kill you without making a mess! Lucky for you, because while they were figuring that out you got free and then slaughtered them all before they could even really defend themselves. Tell me who do you think help you so that?” They asked Megatron.

“It was not you that helped me kill them,” Megatron said.

“Oh yes, it was.” They said darkly. 

“I wasn’t created yet true, but that night in those wash racks when innocent D16 got his virgin seals taken from him by force in the act of rape…I came to be.” They said, Megatron finding I hard to argue against them on this.

“It only long after that night along the snuffing of many sparks and time before I truly began to flourish, but that tiny dark act of rape done to you created me!” they said confidently.

“I’ve only finally gained control or at least partial control when you put that shard of dark energon into your spark tainting it further than the million years of war and death ever could!” They said making Megatron’s anger waver further hating that he was beginning to revisiting one of the worst moment of his life all over again.

“I overcame that event in my life you can’t use that against me,” Megatron said after a moment in the firmest and steady voice he had right then which was not much.

His Darker self glared at him when he said this, only to say.

“You’re lying again, you only think you overcame it, oh you would have with that saucy little Archivist so innocent and pure he made you feel important; until he betrayed you!” His darker self said with a sneer.

Megatron couldn’t say anything back at that, he still felt betrayed by Orion from that day.

 “I knew it you still hate how he hurt you, after all, you gave him and were willing to give him, but of course he didn’t know you wanted to court him did he?” His darker self said in a cruel mocking tone.

“No, he didn’t because you wanted to wait to ask him after everything! Then the next minute he is being declared the future Prime of Cybertron, so much for trust yes?” His darker self mocked cruelly.

“Orion Pax was my friend!” Megatron roared back in fury now angry at the past and himself.

“WAS! He’s not now, because he had betrayed you not once, but twice already he chose the Autobots and became a Prime once more! He chose them over you!” His darker self said.

“You are wrong! Orion was doing what he always did help others! He didn’t realize what he was doing!” Megatron said desperately.

 “Fool! Wake up and realize he was never truly your friend already! He used you to get the Title of Prime!” His darker self yelled back.

“NO!” Megatron shouted.

“Fragging pit you still love that little slut, even if he’s not there anymore! Optimus Prime took him from you twice now! Stop hoping that you’ll ever get Orion Pax back, let alone after you raped his body without a care each time! Just give it up!” His darker self said.

“I will not! Orion is still there, I just need to get him back to the surface and away from the Matrix!” Megatron argued right back.

“You know what fine keep believing that then, but I’m tired of this pointless debate. So I’ll go and entertain myself with two mechs while you get some recharge then.” They said and turned to leave.

“Don’t you dare touch them,” Megatron growled. “They belong to me not you.”

“Oh? So you think they are yours? Well, then I’m sure you won’t hesitate in saving them from me right?” They said viscously which set Megatron on edge. “Fine but first get past my five newest friends, that is if you can.” His darker self said.

For moment Megatron was confused, but then the environment changed around him.

Once the environmental change settled Megatron felt panic grip his spark is the mine’s wash racks where he had been raped.

“No.” He said only to suddenly be pinned down in the same position when he was raped the faces of the five mechs that had held him down and violated him peering down at him with malicious grins, but before Megatron could react they spoke.

“Well, well long time no see mechie.” The leader of the five said, making Megatron growl and struggle against their hold which seemed futile. “We’ve miss yah, a lot.”

“You are not real,” Megatron said but his voice wavered.

“Really? Guess then these are not real either huh?” they said holding up the very same items that he had used to violated Optimus with not too along.

“Guessing by your look they are real, how about it shall we find out what they all do?” they asked, which made Megatron begin to struggle as they tore off his panels and began to make use of the toys by applying them to his frame.

As the clamp was put on his node Megatron muffled a scream, it hurt only to then he hissed in displeasure when the vibrator magnetized to it as well and put a too high of a setting to handle.

Only to belatedly cry out when the spike sheath balls were forced brutally inside him making his sheath strain in discomfort, and last but not least the same valve toy magnetized to his bolt harshly and vibrating that too set on too high of a rate to be considered comfortable.

Megatron’s wrists were pinned above his head in cuffs with a ground hook too.

“There we go, nice and ready. Spread his legs I want to tear him open and feel those vibrations.” The leader said.

“THIS IS NOT REAL!” Megatron yelled only for it to turn in to pain cry when his past dead rapist thrust into him without a care.

“Lovely, I can see why you did what you did to Prime it’s hard to resist such a nice frame when it’s all done up like this.” His darker self said who had reappeared and just watched as he was being raped.

 Only to then holding an item to one of the other mechs which made Megatron cringe at, he didn’t have this item in real life only knowing about it, it was a mouth ring gag. “I think this might be needed all with those fangs of yours, after all, none want to lose their spike while they frag your throat open.” His darker self said with a dark smile.

Fear rushed through Megatron’s frame he didn’t want this and yet wasn’t able to prevent it at all!

His darker self didn’t say much as one of the other mech approached him with the gag, two others forcing his mouth open forcing him to take the ring gag and once in place Megatron couldn’t talk.

“Finally sweet silence from you, I can finally hear myself think! Ha! Get it?” His darker self said finding this amusing.

Megatron glowed as much as he could only to choke when one of the mechs shoved their spike into his mouth while forcing him to titled his head up.

“Oh look you got company by the way; I didn’t want you to feel left out on the gangbang party.” They said pointing making Megatron look to the side and his spark quivered at what he saw then his tank churned.

Orion and Optimus were there and just how his darker self-described them beforehand.

Both looked horrible, poor Orion was chained up by his arms and wrists partly hanging from the chains and was impaled on Optimus spike and bleeding.

Tears rolled down his cheek as he tried to lift off Optimus spike only to fail when his arms grew weak crying out as his slides back on Optimus’ spike.

Optimus, of course, grunted in agony when Orion did this.

Optimus had a stricter spike ring at the base of his spike making any major movements from Orion hurt him in turn.

Optimus valve also had large fake spike shove into him stretching it painfully even small tears were seen near the rim of his valve that slowly leaked energon and lubricants.

Optimus also had a gage ball in his mouth that muffed his discomforted sounds as he and Orion suffered begin bonded down to a table and not a berth.

“Lovely aren’t they?” His darker self said into him.

Megatron’s tanks roll at the sight he hated it he didn’t like it one bit there was nothing lovely or beautiful about what he was seeing or what was happening to himself.

He wanted to purge right then and there at seeing this, yet couldn’t due to a mech thrusting into deep into his throat passageway, but Megatron did gagged harshly and slightly purged when they went too deep.

This made his throat burn, making it worse, yet none of what he had purged was leaving his mouth not with how deep they were shoving his spike into his mouth and throat.

“Fragging pits his throat is hot!” The one abusing his throat said.

 “Heh, his valve is tight too.” The Leader of the five said.

 “I hey what about his sheath that has to be extra tight!” One of the other miners said making Megatron’s optics spiral open wide in panic he didn’t what that!

But before Megatron could protest or attempt too his spike sheath suddenly erupted in pain as the spike sheath beads were removed and not slowly!

Megatron tried hard to not cry because it hurt truly it did and he hated it!

That’s when the wave of guilt washed over him, making him feel horrible for what he had done to Optimus before.

“Tell me did it feel good when you were making use of your enemy’s spike sheath as a form of revenge?” His darker self asked him.

Megatron choked again as his mouth and throat was used against his will, and knew what was coming.

Too soon one of his other rapists was shoving their spike into his sheath and not slowly or carefully. Megatron cried out in muffled agony at how abruptly this happened only to choke again when thrusts into his mouth got rougher.

It then that the feeling of guilt and sorrow formed in his chest with a sharp ache that felt like scraplet was chewing away at his insides.

“Ahh, there it is…guilt, I was wondering when that feeling would come back; but it’s a bit late to be regretting what you’ve done isn’t it? After all, Optimus hates Orion so much now because of you wanting an trying to find Orion from him when truly Orion is no longer there. Pity you could have cultivated that into something good, yet you poisoned it and threw it out to rust. It’s all your fault for them both suffering and hating each other now. Good work by the way I like the end results.” They said.

Then the mech that was using his mouth came without warning and making Megatron choke violently, but when they pull out of his mouth instantly purging on to his chest once their spike was out of his mouth.

Megatron gasped for air only to groan feeling sick all over again with the smell of what he purged back up hitting his nasal sensors, yet could not close his mouth due to the gag ring still being in his mouth.

“Disappointing wasting good energon like that.” One of the other miners said with a sneer.

It was then something snapped inside Megatron and he began to cry hating how he made such as kind mech like Optimus so bitter and cold sparked and desperate enough to use the Spark Extractor and to end himself at the same time.

“Can’t handle all this? Yet Optimus endured this for his team and you can’t for yourself pathetic.” His darker self said with disgust in his tone. “And here I thought the Slag Maker was made of stronger stuff than this, so you are only just low Kaonain filth.” His darker self mocked with a laugh.

It seems all seemed to go on forever only once the all the miners overloaded into and on him did it all stop.

Even the cries from Orion and Optimus ceased.

“Focus, it’s not over just yet after all good a frag session is only over when all parties have overloaded don’t you know?” His darker self said breaking him out of his quite defeated state.

Megatron struggled when his darker self came closer the smirk they had made him look like spawn from the pit itself.

“Hold him I have to make sure he overloads too.” His darker self said as they trailed their hand down from his abdomen plates only barely pausing at his valve’s lips.

Megatron began to tremble and try not to whimper, only to jolt when his darker self thrust his clawed fingertips into his valve and began a pushing and pulling motions inside his messy bleeding valve.

Megatron tried his hardest to fight the need to overload, but in the end, he failed and came around his darker self’s digits.

“Heh, seems that sweet spot of your is extra sensitive due to the lack of being spiked hmm?” They mocked. “Well with that over how about a nice smelting forge bath to clean it all away yes?” They said in a sing-song tone.

Megatron panicked at this and tried to get out of the hold of the five mechs that kept him pinned down.

“Oh don’t worry you won’t be alone, Orion and Optimus will join you.” They said with a dark grin, “After all, what use is a Data Pad Pusher and Prime to me? You can have them both, after all, this, isn’t that nice of me?” Megatron’s darker self said.

Megatron raged at this only to waver when he looked over and saw the dead frames of Orion and Optimus both curled around each other as if they had tried to comfort each other before dying.

“Oh yeah they are dead now, seems that energon loss and abuse to ones frame over time kills a mech. Then again they had the same spark it was more bound to snuff itself out from hurting its self who knew right? And all you had to do was make one hate the other good job.” His darker self chuckled.

It was then Megatron was then forced to his peds and forced to stand and walked over to large open forge and forced to kneel Orion and Optimus’ frames dragged to the edge and dropped harshly on either side of him.

“Well go on, jump right in, after all, you’ll finally join them both if you do.” His darker self said with a cruel laugh.

Megatron knelt there trembling his gaze shift between Orion’s and Optimus’ dead frames before a spark of anger surged through him and he looked over his shoulder at his darker self and said.

“This is not real.”

His darker self’s smirk turned into a frown before it twisted up in rage.

“Get in the smelting forge now!” They demand.

“No,” Megatron said standing given on shaky leg and peds, but standing none the less.

“Those mech’s they are dead, and I was only raped by one of them, their leader, the other four couldn’t even interface at all, they got full reformate after a minor tunnel collapse. Those four couldn’t interface due to the medic being unable to save that half of them.” Megatron said.

And it was the truth, and his darker self knew it.

“Fine, but this is…” They began to say.

“My world because, it’s my mind! My frame! My spark! And Orion and Optimus are not dead! Both still live and if they die it will be at my servos! Now shut up and get out of my head! You are not in control here! I am!” Megatron said back in fury.

Soon enough the environment changed and shifted and then he and his darker self were in a blank white space.

“Well done D16, well done you’ve reclaimed your mind from me.” They said in a cheerless tone.

Megatron frowned at them, his frame was no longer beat up and messy like before.

“But remember if you falter even once, I’ll be back.” They said with a smirk.

“Get out.” Megatron snarled.

Then the world faded around him and all he heard was quite white noise.

~*~

Megatron slowly woke up, only to suddenly lurch up and lean over his berth purging violently, and kept purging until his felt dizzy and his tanks feeling empty and in tight twisting knots.

He coughed a bit trying to regain himself only to take in some shaky breaths and then glanced at where he purged and froze.

It was purple, dark energon he just purged dark energon.

“Fragging pit,” Megatron muttered as he got up careful to not step in the pool of purged dark energon then entered his private wash racks to get cleaning rag for the mess he just made, only to stop and look at himself in the mirror he had.

He saw nothing was out of place on his frame and that felt wrong after the recharge he just had it didn’t feel right to be physically ok after such a nightmare.

He just felt everything that he had done to Optimus and it made him angry and uneasy.

“Stop it.” Megatron snarled to himself, hating how a bad recharge flux was affecting him like this.

The guilt he felt right now was pointless, what he had done to Optimus thus far was pointless and a waste of time.

Fed up and annoyed he got the items he needed and cleaned up the mess he made.

After doing that he left to go to the medical bay whatever that bad recharge flux was, it was not normal.

-

As Megatron made his way to the Medical bay, he got com from Dreadwing.

“What is it?” Megatron grumbled he wasn’t in the mood right now to deal with any minor problems.

“Lord Megatron we have just picked up the signal of Decepticon beacon, it seems to be from an escape pod,” Dreadwing said.

Megatron mentally sighed partly glad at this, having another competent solder around would certainly improve his mood just a little.

“Send a squad to retrieve our new recruit, I’d like to have a word with them once they are on board,” Megatron said.

“Yes my lord,” Dreadwing said before he cut the com.

“Finally some good news,” Megatron grumbled before continuing to the med bay.

-

Needless to say, the medical checkup was not to Megatron’s liking .

His system was trying harder to purge the dark energon than before, thus the bad recharge flux was trying to tell his systems to purge soon as he onlines from even a minor recharge cycle.

Given Knockout said the only way to counteract this was to apply more into his systems, but advised against it seems despite the power and healing it gave it also weakened other systems.

Some very important ones that Knockout listed and needless to say this actually made Megatron pause at even thinking of adding anymore dark energon into his systems period!

Also because one if the systems listed was connected to the part that allowed free will and free thinking.

Having that compromised was not something Megatron was willing to have taken from him, thus knew he had to let the purging of dark energon from his system continue despite the loss of the extra power he gained from it.

Much to Megatron’s utter joy. Not!

-

After the checkup, the report on the escape pod made Megatron a tad more irritated!

‘So much for the good news.’ Megatron though, seems a there were no survivors and given the burnt up area seems the fuel from the pod was ignited taking out any within the blast range!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment or if you have strong feeling about this then also please a comment.
> 
> I hope its ok so far.


End file.
